Grace Karen Singer
by SingerGirl1645
Summary: Grace was found by Bobby Singer at the age of 1 year old. When Dean is back from hell, they search for the creature responsible. She will encounter things she never knew existed. What will she do when three angels are in love with her? Who will she choose?
1. Information

Information

Grace Karen Singer

Was found by Bobby Singer at the age of 1 year, when her parents were possessed and Bobby exorcised them, but they were already dead. He took her in as his own and raised her to be a hunter, against John's wishes. Bobby did not know her real name so decided on Grace Karen Singer. Went hunting on her own at age 18. Grace visits her father whenever she is in the area. Grace is very attached to her father and he is attached to her.

She is still a virgin and prays to God daily to forgive her sins while hunting. Grace does not drink. This has made her soul pure and untouched.

Story starts when she is 21 years old. Dean is 27 and Sam is 24 in Season 4 Episode 1.

Age: 21

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 140 pounds (muscular)

Hair: Dark Blonde (down to waist, wavy)

Eye Color: Bright Green

Nicknames: Gracie; Jelly Bean; Monkey

Tattoos/Scars/Markings: Anti-Possession tattoo on left hip. Has a large rugged scar down outside of left leg starting at mid-thigh down to the ankle (demon attack). Three large scratch marks on back starting at left shoulder blade down to right side on mid-back (Wendigo).

People/Relationship: Bobby – Father / Dean – Friend (Brother Figure) / Sam – Friend (Brother Figure) / Castiel – Friend (Future Love Interest) / Gabriel – Friend (In Love with Grace) / Lucifer – Enemy (In Love with Grace) / Crowley – Enemy (Small Crush on Grace) / Ellen – Friend (Helped Grace on a few hunts) / Jo – Friend (Sister Figure) / Pamela – Friend (Helped Grace on a few hunts).

Other: Grace is a great climber and speaks fluent Spanish and Italian. She can translate books that are in very detailed Greek and Latin. If Bobby cannot translate something, her turns it over to Grace. She also rides a motorcycle, and is a great ice-skater. She also is an excellent climber.


	2. Chapter 1 Lazarus Rising

**Chapter One**

It had been 4 months since Dean was killed. My big brother, the one I always looked up to. Dead. I was home now, after Dad lost contact with Sam I decided to stay with him for a while. Dad smelled like alcohol. More than what he usually smells like anyway. After Dean died, he seemed to just shut down, drinking more, sleeping less. One of the reasons I stayed with him was because I was so worried about him. But that's what happens when the boy you considered a son dies. I was in the laundry room, washing towels and blankets. It was obvious that Dad hadn't had any washed anything in a while. I heard one of the many phones ring, and after the third ring, Dad picked it up, I didn't hear anything. Then the same phone rang again, I heard Dad yell, saying something like, 'don't call again or I'll kill ya,' and slammed the phone down. I decided to leave him be, he obviously was not in the mood to talk. About an hour later, I was in my room folding said towels and blankets. My room was normal, with a full sized bed with a bedside table with a lamp on it, and a desk in the corner, piled high with various books about strange creatures. I had pictures of everybody that I knew, plus some drawings that did hanging on the walls. My room was exactly the way it was when I left the last time; Dad never changed anything because he knew I would always come back.

I heard a faint knock, but put it aside as the oak tree hitting the side house again. It was silent until I heard a loud thump from downstairs and someone saying, "Bobby! Bobby, it's me!" I ran down the stairs with my handgun. On the way down I heard someone say, "I'm not a shape shifter!" Then Dad, "Then you're a revenant!" I got to the bottom of the stairs with my handgun ready to fire. Then I saw him. Dean. My big brother was standing in front of me with a silver knife in his hand. He saw me and said, "Before you say anything, your name is Grace Karen Singer, Bobby took you in when you were a year old and raised you to be a hunter. You're basically my sister and I'm the one who gave you that handgun!" He was right about everything. He gave me this handgun when I was 18, right before I went on my own. But there was no way I could believe him. "I'm not a shape shifter or a revenant, and if I was could I do this with a silver knife?" He rolled up his sleeve and cut himself just above the elbow. There was no burning or hissing coming from the wound. It really was him. "Dean?" Dad said. "That's what I've been trying to tell ya." Dean said. Dad immediately pulled him into a bear hug and sighed in great relief. When they pulled back, Dean looked at me and I immediately ran to him and gave each other a bone crushing hug, with my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. "It's good to see you Dean." I said with a tear in my eye. "You too," he said. Dad came closer and asked Dean, "How did you bust out?" "I just woke up in a pine box and…" I threw holy water right on his face. He spit out the water that got in his mouth and said, "I'm not a demon either ya know." I sighed, "Can't be too careful." Dad had a small smile on his face.

Dad and I told Dean about his death, burying him, and losing contact with Sam. He was a little angry about us letting Sam go off like that, but he understood after we told him everything. We needed to find Sam, so Dean turned on the GPS on his cell phone so that we could find his exact location. When we got to the hotel room that Sam's cell phone led us to, Dean knocked on the door. We waited all but five seconds, then a girl with long black hair wearing only a tank top and underwear answered the door. She said, "It takes three people to deliver a pizza?" "I'm sorry we must have the wrong room, sorry to bother you," I said. But then in the room we all saw Sam walking by. He saw us and had a surprised expression on his face, especially when he saw Dean. Dean steps into the room and Sam immediately pulls out a pocket knife and goes after him. The half-naked girl yelps and staggers back while Sam yells, "Who are you?!" Dad holds Sam back while I stand in between them and I yell, "It's really him Sam! It's really him, we already checked!" Sam calms down, I moved out of the way before I became a pancake in between them when they hugged furiously.

The girl left and we had time to talk to Sam. Dean accused him of making a deal to bring him back, but Sam said no demon would make a deal, and he eventually gave up and tried to go after Lilith to get revenge. After we came to the conclusion that Sam had nothing to do with Dean's return, we now had a question we didn't know the answer to. What pulled Dean out of hell? Dad decided we should go and see a psychic friend of his to see if we could find out anything. I already knew who he was talking about, Pamela Barnes. Aunt Pam was a mother figure to me, and helped me on a few hunts involving ghosts that had a troubled past. I try to reason with the spirit to cross over, which is a lot less painful than salting and burning. Sometimes it worked, but sometimes I had no choice. We got to Aunt Pamela's and introduced everybody. We told her what had happened and needed some information. Pamela, Dad, Sam, Dean, and I were currently sitting at the table, while Pamela was chanting and telling the creature to show its face. Then she said, "Sorry Castiel, I don't scare easy." "Castiel?" I asked. "It's the creature's name, he is warning me to turn back." Pamela continued to chant, then suddenly, the candles in the middle of table burst into a high flame. Aunt Pam screamed, I looked over and couldn't believe what I was seeing; her eyes were burning right out of her skull. She fell to the floor and Dad screamed, "Call 911!" Sam went outside in a hurry and called, while Dad, Dean, and I rushed to Pamela. She opened her eyes, but there were nothing but black craters where her eyes should have been. "I can't see. I can't see!" Pam said. The ambulance came and took Pamela to the hospital, Dad and I stayed with her until she was stabilized, while Sam and Dean went to eat and discuss a few things. We got back to the motel room, and Dean fell asleep reading a book on lore. Sam seemed to fidget a lot, but I fell asleep next to Dean on the couch.

I woke up when the radio turned on and made various noises. Dean woke up right after me, and we immediately went into hunter mode. We grabbed our guns, I stayed by the radio, and Dean slowly walked to the door, gun raised. We heard an awful high pitched squeal that just got louder and louder. We had no choice but to drop our guns and cover our ears, then the windows blew out, and the mirror above us started to crack. Dean immediately wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned over me, right as the mirror shattered and showered us with broken glass. I faintly heard the door open and Dad's voice calling our names.

We were in one of Dads cars heading… somewhere. Dean talked to us about summoning the creature and having a face to face talk with it. Considering Pamela only got a glimpse of it and it burned her eyes out, Dad and I were against it. But Dean was persistent, and we eventually gave in. We found an old barn and started spray painting various symbols around the barn. Dad and Dean took the floor and lower part of the walls, while I got the higher part of the walls, and the ceiling. I could climb extremely well, and Dean always called me 'Monkey' as a nickname. I was standing on a rafter just finishing up the last symbol, Dad said it was good enough, so I hopped down and landed on both feet. "Ouch!" I said. "You have to be more careful with your leg, Jelly Bean," Dad told me. "I know," I replied. The scar on my left leg was from a demon attack, but I didn't tell anybody exactly how I got it. Even after two years, it still bothered me. "We got stakes, iron, silver, salt, the knife, so we are set to kill anything I've ever heard of." Dean said. "This is still a bad idea," Dad said. "Yeah Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. Why don't we go ring the dinner bell?" We went over to the table and started the summoning.

About an hour later, Dad and I were sitting on one table, and Dean was sitting on the other. Dad was whistling and Dean was spinning the demon killing knife on the table. "Are you sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked us. Dad and I gave him our bitch faces. "Sorry, touchy touchy, huh?" Then barn started to shake. "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean said. Right after he said that, the light bulbs exploded and sparks started to rain down on us. The barn door burst open, Dad and Dean were standing next to each other, and I stood behind them. We all raised our guns at the creature walking toward us. I saw him, but he didn't look like a creature at all. He looked human. He seemed about six feet tall, with crazy black hair and bright blue eyes that looked like quartz. He just walked past the Devil's Trap on the floor, so he wasn't a demon. We all started firing at him. The bullets and salt rounds hit his chest, but he just blinked when he was hit. We all looked at each other, Dad put an arm around my waist and led me with him, while Dean stepped toward the table and hid the knife behind his back. "Who are you?" Dean asked the creature that was now in front of him. "I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," the man said with a rough voice. "Yeah, thanks for that," Dean said. The man nodded, and Dean plunged the knife into the creature's heart. The thing didn't look phased at all, it just looked at Dean and pulled the knife out of its chest and dropped it to the floor. Dad started to swing the crowbar at the man's head, but he blocked it, turned to him, and put two fingers to Dad's head. Dad's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and slumped to the ground. He seemed to just notice me and stepped closer. I stepped back until I hit the table, and the man was standing right in front of me with his face inches away from mine. He seemed to be considering something. He looked at my scarred leg, then lifted his head and stared. He lifted two fingers and placed them on my forehead. I immediately felt faint, closed my eyes, and fell into darkness.

I woke up on the table, and Dean was looking at me like I had grown another head. "Why am I on the table?" I asked him. Dean said, "After he knocked you out, he lifted you up and set you on the table. He didn't even let you hit the ground." '_Ok now that's weird,' _I thought to myself. "He must like you." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

AN: I hope to update every week. If you want me to write about anything in particular, let me know! Thanks for viewing!


	3. Chapter 2 Are You There God?

**Chapter 2**

All four of us were back at the house. Dad was sitting at his desk going through a rather large book, while Sam and Dean were arguing in the kitchen about if this thing really was an angel or not. I was sitting on the couch reading about things that can pull a soul from the pit, and writing everything I might need to know down in my notebook.

I was blocking out Sam and Dean, but Dad interrupted my thoughts and said, "Do you two chuckleheads want to stop talking religion and come take a look at this?" Sam and Dean came in and Dad informed them that angels can pull a soul out of the pit. "What else?" Dean asked. "What else what?" I asked him. "What else can do it?" "Airlift your ass out of the hot box? Nothing we can find." I replied, while leaning against the table with my arms crossed. Sam told Dean about how this is good news because this isn't another round of demon crap. Dean starts to argue that if there are angels, then does God really exist. "I pray every time I sin, and when I run into a demon or two they always comment about how I'm bright. So I'm thinking He is real." I said to him. "But why would he pull me out, personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it!" Dean yelled, "I've saved a few people, sure, but why would he bring me back, out of everybody else?" "Well you're obviously important to the man upstairs." Sam said. "Well that creeps me out." Dean said with and slightly shaky voice. Sam continues to tell Dean that he needs to accept it. Dean sighs and says, "So what do we know about angels?" Dad brings out about five books of various sizes and says, "Start reading." Dean points at Sam and says, "You're gonna get me some pie," then snatches the top book and walks into the kitchen.

Sam left to go to the store and I went up into my room to read up on angels. I was sitting on my bed, then, I felt a breeze. The windows were closed. '_Hmm, there must be a crack somewhere.' _I thought to myself. But I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around but didn't see anything. I put my handgun next to me just in case. About thirty minutes later, Dad came in and told me that a hunter named Olivia wasn't answering her phones, and that we were going to the next state over to check on her.

Sam and Dean were in the Impala, Dad was in an old car, and I was on my motorcycle. When we got to Olivia's house, I went in first with my gun raised, just in case anything decided to pop out. "Olivia?" Dad asked from behind me. I stepped around the corner and saw her. Lying on the floor, with her chest ripped open. "Oh no…" I sighed. The boys stepped in behind me and saw her. Dad immediately went back out the front door. "Salt line," Sam noted. We stepped over the line and walked over to Olivia. Sam and I crouched next to her, while Dean saw the EMF meter. "Rest in peace, Olivia." I whispered. Dad came in and said that he called some other hunters nearby, but they aren't answering their phones either. Something was definitely wrong here.

Dad and I went to another hunter's house to see if they were alright, while Dean and Sam went to another one. Dad got to his car and I was on my motorcycle. He said he called Sam and Dean to see what was happening with them, and the hunter was in worse shape than Olivia was. Dad and I got back to the house he said he would stay up and wait for the boys, and that I should get some sleep. So I went upstairs, changed into some flannel pants and a tank top, let my hair down, crawled under the covers, and shifted on my right side. I felt a tickle on my left cheek, grabbed the knife under my pillow and leaped up. Nothing was there, so I lay back down and went to sleep.

I woke up at dawn, stretched, and went to take a shower. After my shower, I put on a pair of jean shorts, a tank top, laced up my boots, and put my hair in a high pony tail. I never usually wore anything that revealing because it showed the scars on my leg and back, but it was a nice day out. I walked down the stairs, looked in Dad's room, and noticed that he wasn't there. As usual. I saw an iron rod at the base of the stairs. I called to him, but he didn't answer. Now I was getting worried. He always answered me in the morning, because he never went outside until he saw that I was up. I grabbed an arsenal from the closet and walked around the house, but didn't see him anywhere. I heard something, and ran into the living room, and ran into the boys. "Why weren't you answering your phones?!" Dean yelled at me. "Well I'm sorry that I needed sleep… but Dad waited up for you guys so he should have answered the phone," I said with a sigh. Dean said he would check the house, Sam went to check the back of the junkyard, and I went out to the front. I heard Sam calling him, and I did the same. I got no response, and I heard Sam continue to yell, so I'm guessing he didn't get one either. Then I heard Sam say, "Bobby! I'm coming Bobby!" I ran as fast as I could to where I heard Sam's voice and saw him standing on a car, ripping the door off. He suddenly flew backwards and hit a windshield of another car and shattered it. Then I saw the ghost of a little girl standing over him, ready to strike, but Sam swung an iron rod and she disappeared. Another girl was standing nearby, and I saw Dad hit her with iron too. I helped Sam off of the car and Dad down the pile. We went inside to see if Dean was alright.

"So they're all people we know?" Sam asked. Dean replied, "Not just people we know, people we couldn't save." While they were talking about the ghosts and something about a mark on their wrists, I was looking out the window wondering why Dad, Dean, and Sam had seen people they couldn't save, but I hadn't. I interrupted, "Why did you guys all have someone come to you, but I didn't? I have had plenty of people I couldn't save." They all looked at me and Dad said, "I don't know…" The lights started to flicker. Dad said, "We gotta move," while handing Sam a few books. "Where are we going?" Sam asked. "Some place safe ya idgit!" Dad replied.

I knew what Dad was talking about, but Sam and Dean looked confused when we started walking down the stairs to the basement. We got to a heavy iron door and Dad pulled it open. Sam and Dean looked at each other with confused expressions. I walked in and turned the lights on. The boys walked in. I set some books on the table, while Sam went to the wall and touched it. "Bobby, is this…?" "Solid iron completely coated in salt. One hundred percent ghost proof." Dad said with a proud smile. "You built a panic room?" Sam asked with amazement. "We had a weekend off." I said with a smile. "Bobby. Grace," Dean said. "What?" we said at the same time. "You guys are awesome." Dad and I looked at each other with proud smiles. Dean couldn't help but notice the poster of a woman in a bathing suit. I slapped him on the side of the head when I walked by him.

Sam and Dean sat at the table making more salt rounds and Dean talking about how if God really does exist, why he is letting innocent people die. I was sitting cross legged on the cot reading more about angels. While Dad was sitting at the desk trying to figure out what the symbol was on the ghosts. "I found it, the brand you saw on the ghosts, 'Mark of the Witness'" Dad said. "These ghost were forced to rise, and in a lot of agony, like rabid dogs, it isn't their fault. Someone raised them. On purpose." "Who?" Sam asked. "I don't know but the spell was strong enough to leave a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called the 'Rising of the Witnesses' it figures into an ancient prophecy." After that, I tuned them out. Until one word caught my attention. Apocalypse. Uh-Oh. Dad told us that he found a spell that should put the spirits to rest. The problem? We had to go back to the main floor to get everything we needed. Crud.

We got our guns with salt rounds ready, "Aim carefully, and don't run out of ammo until I'm done or they'll shred ya." Dad said. "Wow, I feel a lot better now," I said. "You'll be fine sweetheart," Dad told me. He opened the door and we all stepped out and slowly headed for the stairs. Dean lifted his gun at the top of the stairs. I looked and saw a man in his early thirties, with long curly hair, with a little extra pudge around the middle. "Hey Dean, remember me?" The man said. "Ronald," Dean replied. "I am dead because of you," Ronald said while standing up, "You were supposed to help me!" Ronald shouted. Dad fired a round at him and he disappeared. "If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk," Dad said to Dean. We hurried up the stairs, Dad started drawing the symbol we needed, Sam made a salt line, Dean was starting the fire, and I was waiting for any ghosts to appear. Dad told Sam about the Hex box in the linen closet and told Dean to get some ingredients from the cutlery drawer with the false bottom. I went by the fireplace and continued starting the fire. The two girls from before were standing just outside thee salt line, telling Dad that he could have saved them. I shot them with salt rounds, because I could tell Dad was getting distracted by them. "Don't listen to them, Dad. They're just trying to distract you," I said. Dad looked slightly upset, but went back to work. Suddenly the door between us and Dean slammed shut. "I'm alright guys! Keep going!" Dean yelled. After a few minutes, we heard a shot in the kitchen, then Sam and Dean came through the door with everything that we needed. The boys and I were standing inside the salt line with our guns ready. Dad started to chant and the windows busted open from a strong wind. Ronald, Meg, the two girls, and Henricksen were all outside the circle. We started shooting whoever we saw. Dad continued the spell, but salt line had broken from the wind. Sam was pushed against the wall by a desk and couldn't move. "Cover Bobby!" he shouted. I was flung across the room and hit the wall with a loud crack, then dropped to the floor. I looked up. Dad was almost done with the spell, but he grunted and had a pained look on his face. Meg was behind him with her hand in his back. He dropped the bowl and gasped out, "Dean! Fireplace." Dean grabbed the bowl just in time and threw the contents of the bowl into the fire. The fire turned a bright blue, and a wave erupted from it and the spirits disappeared. Dad fell to the ground with a loud thump. I got up and limped over to him, but Sam and Dean were already helping him up. He nodded as an indication that he was alright. We looked around at the mess and decided to clean it up in the morning.

I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. I pulled my hair out of its restraint and crawled under the covers. I was asleep as soon as my head dropped to my pillow. I woke up with a dry mouth and got out of bed, and headed for the stairs. When I got to the stairs I heard two voices. One was Dean, but I couldn't place the other. Dean said, "If you say mysterious ways so help me I will kick your ass." I was at the bottom of the stairs, but they didn't notice me. I stepped on the floorboard that I knew would creak. Dean turned to me and I saw that the other voice belonged to Castiel, who was currently leaning against the sink. "Sorry, I just wanted to get some water," I whispered, noticing Sam asleep on the couch. Dean said, "It's alright, can she stay for the conversation?" Dean directed the question toward Castiel, who was staring at me. He tilted his head slightly to the right, like a confused puppy. "Of course," Castiel replied while continuing to stare. I limped over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Castiel seemed confused when I limped. I went over to the wall and leaned against it.

"So Bobby was right about the witnesses. This is, uh, some sign of the Apocalypse." Dean asked Castiel. "That's why we're here," he said to Dean, "Big things afoot." "Do I want to know what kind of things?" "I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The 'Rising of the Witnesses' is one of the sixty six seals." "Ok, I'm guessing that's not a show at Sea World," Dean said. "Dean!" I whisper-yelled at him. They both looked at me. "Those seals are being broken by Lilith," Castiel said still, still looking at me. Dean looked surprised, "Lilith did the spell, she raised the witnesses." "Yes, and not just here. Twenty other hunters are dead," he said, facing Dean. They continued about why Lilith was breaking seals, while I stood by the wall, listening. Castiel said the seals are like locks on a door. If the last one is opened, Lucifer walks free. Castiel said that angels are walking earth after two thousand years, to prevent Lucifer from rising. Dean had a smug look on his face and said, "Well pretty bang up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. Nice." I looked at Dean with wide eyes, not believing he said that. Castiel looked frustrated and said, "We tried. There are other battles. Other seals, some we will win, and some we will lose. This one we lost," Dean gave a snort. Castiel was stepped right in Dean's face. "Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect," he said in a dark tone, "I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in." Castiel looked at me before vanished right before our eyes. "I'm going back to bed," I told Dean. I didn't wait for an answer, I just walked up the stairs and into my room.

There was a note on my pillow. I picked it up and unfolded it. It said, 'Sleep well, Grace.' '_Hmm, this isn't Dad's writing, and it couldn't have been the boys,' _I thought. The only person I could think of that left the note was Castiel, '_Interesting.' _I set the note down on my bedside table, and fell asleep for some much needed rest.

AN: I will update again on Wednesday! Thanks for viewing!


	4. Chapter 3 In The Beginning

**Chapter 3**

Sam, Dean and I were in a motel room. I was sleeping on the bed with Dean, which wasn't uncommon. It was never in a sexual way, it was a brother and sister way. I didn't usually sleep with Sam because he was so huge. I call him 'Samsquatch' as a nickname. It was the middle of the night, when I woke up from hearing the door close. Sam wasn't in the room. _'Maybe he went to get a midnight snack,' _I thought. I laid my head back down on the pillow. Dean turned on his right side and instinctively put an arm around me. I snuggled in and tried to fall asleep again.

I felt Dean tense up. _'He must be having a nightmare. He never has nightmares," _I thought_. _I turned over and faced him. His eyes shot open and he gasped. We didn't say anything to each other, and then we heard, "Hello Dean." Dean flipped over and saw that Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hello Grace," Castiel said while looking at me. I gave him a small smile, which he didn't return. Dean let out a frustrated sigh and said, "You get your freak on by watching other people sleep? What do you want?" Castiel looked at Dean with an even more serious expression on his face than before. "Listen to me. You have to stop it." "Stop what?" Dean asked, confused.

Castiel put two fingers to Dean's forehead, and he disappeared. "Where did you send him?" I asked. "I sent him to 1973 to find out the truth," he said to me. "Oh, um, well… ok," I stammered, very confused. "I need to talk to Dean and I will let him know that you are safe. I will watch you until it is time for Dean to return," Castiel said while staring at me. Again. "Ok, thanks Castiel." "You're welcome, Grace." Then he vanished.

I didn't get too comfortable because I knew that Castiel would be back soon. I pulled the bed comforter around me like a cape and leaned against the headboard. I only had to wait about two minutes before I felt a slight breeze. Plus, I felt like I was being watched. "I informed Dean that you are alright and that I will watch over you until he is ready to return," Castiel said in his rough monotone. He was standing on my left, right next to the bed. "You know you can sit down, Castiel. You don't have to stand the whole time," I told the angel. "Thank you Grace, may I sit here?" he asked while pointing to the edge of the bed I was sitting on. "Um, sure," I said back.

He took a seat on the bed and faced me. He was really starting to creep me out. I turned to him and asked him, "Why do you stare at me all the time?" I know it was really blunt, but that stare of his was just disturbing. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Your soul is very bright, and not many angels get to see one like yours," Castiel said, while looking down at his hands.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Castiel. But what do you mean that my soul in bright?" He seemed to tense up with my hand on his shoulder, but relaxed after a minute. Castiel looked back to me and said, "You have faith. You are also a virgin. Untouched. You pray to God to forgive you of your sins. He knows that you are sincere, and has forgiven you every time. It is nice to see someone who truly believes." I chuckled and had a grin on my face, which made the corner of Castiel's twitch, but not enough to consider a smile. I took my hand off of his shoulder and adjusted the blanket around me.

"May I try something?" Castiel asked after a minute of silence. "That depends…" I replied feeling a bit self-conscious. "Angels can feel touch but not warmth. Heat comes from the soul, and not many people have a soul like yours. I would like to see if I feel warmth from you," Castiel said. "Sure, I don't see why not," I replied. I unwrapped myself from the blanket and got on my knees in front of him. He turned to face me and looked straight at me. I lifted my hands by his face, but didn't make contact. I looked at him to make sure it was alright to continue. He nodded slightly, and I put my hands on either side of his face. He let out a huge sigh and closed his eyes. I guess he felt the warmth from me.

I started stroking his cheek with my thumb. After about thirty seconds, he opened his eyes and looked at me. He grabbed my hands in his own and pulled them away from his face. He didn't let go, he just looked at our hands and sighed. "Dean is almost ready to come back. I need to go to him and bring him back," Castiel said while lifting his head to look at me, "Thank you, Grace. This meant a lot to me." "You're welcome Castiel. If you need anything, just let me know," I said with a smile. Castiel let go of my hands and stood up. "I suggest you change. You will need to be ready once Dean comes back," Castiel said to be before disappearing.

A few minutes later, I was wearing jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and my boots. I felt a breeze and saw Castiel and Dean back in the room. They were talking about how Dean couldn't change any of it, and Castiel telling him he couldn't have, and all roads lead to the same destination. _'Whatever that means,'_ I thought to myself. They also talked about why Azazel would have targeted Sam. "Where's Sam?" Dean demanded. Castiel told him an address, and Dean and I got ready to go and find him. "Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean. And you need to stop it, or we will," Castiel said in a dark tone. Dean and I looked at each other and headed for the door. I took one last glance at Castiel, but he was already gone.

AN: Kind of short. Sorry! I will update on Saturday!


	5. Chapter 5 It's the Great Pumpkin

**Chapter 4**

Dean and I headed to the address that Castiel told us. We pulled up, Dean got out of the Impala, and I hopped off my motorcycle, and walked in. We saw Sam helping a man up out of a chair. But what caught my attention, is that a girl was standing behind him. "Anything you want to tell me, Sam?" Dean asked in an angry tone. Sam stammered, "Dean, hold on just let me…" "Explain? You want to explain this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell she's doing here," Dean was furious now. The girl said, "It's good to see you again, Dean. Grace." "Ruby?" I asked. "Is that Ruby?" I asked Sam. He nodded his head nervously.

Dean chuckled and shoved Ruby against the wall, pulled out the knife, and tried to stab her. Sam tried to move Dean out of the way. I ran over and shoved Sam to another wall, but Ruby took advantage of Dean and pinned him to the wall. "Ruby! Stop it." Sam yelled. Ruby let go of Dean and I let go of Sam. Even for a girl, I could hold Sam back if needed. "Well aren't you an obedient little bitch," Dean said. Sam told Ruby to get the man some help. Ruby took the man to the hospital. I didn't want to hear the boys fight, so I walked out the door. I heard Dean call my name but I ignored him. I got on my bike and peeled out, heading for home.

I stayed with Dad for a few weeks. I knew it would take about that long for the boys to make up. Dean called a few weeks later and said that they needed help on a case. Apparently a man ate some candy with razor blades in it. _'Strange. Never heard that one before,' _I thought. I packed my stuff, gave Dad a kiss on his scruffy cheek, and headed to the boys.

I met them at the hotel they were staying in. Sam and I were on the couch researching the contents in the Hex bag that they found at the victims house, but Dean wasn't there yet. A few minutes later, Dean walked in the door. Eating candy. "What an idgit," I mumbled. "Really," Sam said, "After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" "It's Halloween, man." "Yeah," I said, "For us, every day is Halloween." "Don't be a downer, Gracie," Dean said, "Find anything interesting?"

"Well we're on a witch hunt, that's for sure. But this isn't your typical Hex bag," Sam said, "Goldthread." "An herb that's been extinct for two hundred years," I said, "And this is Celtic, and we don't mean some new-age knock off. Looks like the real deal, like six hundred-years-old real." Dean picked up the last thing in the bag. "And that," I said with a sigh, "Is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby." I told him that this was more powerful than we have ever dealt with and asked him what information he found on the victim. Dean said that the man had no enemies, and was well liked by everybody. This case is getting just plain difficult.

The boys and I were now heading to a house where a girl was boiled while bobbing for apples. Dean went over to talk to the friend of the victim, while Sam and I looked for a Hex bag. It didn't take long until Sam found it in between the couch cushions. We left the scene, and went back to the hotel to figure out what was in the Hex bag. Dean was on the computer looking at the records of the victims, while Sam was on a bed reading a book, and I was on the other bed, trying to figure out more on the Hex bags. Dean said that both victims were squeaky clean and had no reason for wicked-bitch payback. Sam said that maybe it was something different.

"Listen to this, 'Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest.'" "Celtic calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October thirty-first," I finished for him. "Halloween?" Dean asked. "Exactly." The sacrifices are used to summon a demon, but not any demon. Samhain. Crap. "Samhain is the origin of Halloween. The Celt's believed that October thirty-first was the one night a year when the veil is thinnest between the living and the dead. Samhain will raise the dead, including, ghosts, zombies, and a lot worse. It can only happen every six hundred years. And if that happens, it's gonna be a freaking slaughterhouse," I said while pacing the room back and forth. The boys looked at me like I was from another planet. "What?" I asked them. "How did you know all that off the top of your head?" Sam asked looking stunned. "I read a lot. And it tends to stick," I smiled at them.

We figured out that the cheerleader, Tracy, was a babysitter for the Wallace family, but she had claimed that she had never heard of them. Sam did some research on her, and apparently, she got in a violent altercation with a teacher and was suspended from school. We needed to talk to that teacher. We got to the school and talked to Mr. Harding, er, _Don._ He said that Tracy was a bright student. The altercation was about her drawing gory pictures of killings, with her in the middle, participating. We asked him where she might be, and he said that she was most likely in her apartment. Off we go. Again.

Sam went to Tracy's apartment, while Dean and I went to some friend's houses to see if they knew where she was. We didn't have any luck, and met back at the hotel. Dean got out of the Impala, Sam walked up, and I hopped off my bike. We were walking to the door when a rather pudgy boy about thirteen years old in an astronaut costume walked up to us and said, "Trick or Treat." Dean said, "This is a motel, so we don't have any candy, sorry kid we can't help you." "I want candy," the boy said. Dean replied, "Well I think you've had enough." The kid gave Dean an awesome bitch-face.

I leaned down and pulled out a stash of candy I hid in my pocket. "Here, he always eats it all, but I keep some stashed just in case," I said to the boy. He smiled at me and I dropped the candy in his plastic Jock-o-Lantern. "Thank you, Miss!" the boy said, and gave me an awkward hug because his suit was so bulky. He gave Dean another look and continued walking. "You're welcome. Stay safe!" I yelled at he ran off. "You kept candy away from me? You're mean," Dean grumbled. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Sam walked in the door, pulled his gun out of his belt and yelled, "Who are you!" "Sam, Sam wait," Dean said rushing into the room. "It's Castiel. The angel," he said as he lowered Sam's gun. I casually walked up behind them. "Him I don't know," Dean said, looking at the tall dark-skinned man by the window. Castiel stood up and walked over to us, "Hello Sam." "Oh my God. Er, uh, I didn't mean to, sorry. It's an honor, really, I've heard a lot about you," Sam said. He was so nervous, he looked like he was going to explode. He stuck his hand out for Castiel to shake. Castiel looked at his outstretched hand like it was an alien. He lifted his hand to Sam's, and grabbed it.

"Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. Glad to hear you've ceased your extra-curricular activities." "Let's keep it that way," the man by the window said in a stern voice. Castiel asked Dean if we have stopped the witch yet. We hadn't yet, but we know who it is. Castiel said that she knows who we are too, and held out a Hex bag that he found in the wall. Apparently the raising of Samhain is one of the sixty-six seals. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs. Uriel interrupted something that Dean said and Uriel turned to face us with a glare on his face.

As soon as he looked this way, I felt dizzy. I grabbed onto Sam's sleeve to steady myself. "Gracie, you alright?" Sam asked. "Yeah just dizzy," I told him, "I need some air," I said. While I was walking to the door, I felt everybody's eyes on me. I leaned against the wall of the building and sucked in the fresh air. A few minutes later, Sam and Dean came out of the room. "Are you alright Grace? Maybe you should stay here and rest," Dean said. I agreed and they helped me into the room. I could tell Dean was worried, because he made me change into my pajamas and get into bed. They locked the door when they left, and I fell into a deep sleep.

They came back nearly twelve hours later. _'Geez. I've never slept that long before.' _I thought. They told me everything that happened, and they couldn't stop the rising in time. But was exorcised by Sam, using him powers. Dean and I were now at the park, enjoying the sun, when Dean looked over at the other bench and saw Castiel there. "I'll leave you two to talk," I said. I got up and walked down the sidewalk, feeling their eyes on my back. I watched the kids play on the jungle gym. I noticed a little girl about five year's old sitting on the grass crying. I went over to her and crouched down. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked the little girl. She looked up at me with big blue eyes and said, "I lost my mommy.I don't know where she is." "Here, I'll help you find her. She can't be too far, she is probably worried about you," I told the girl.

She nodded her head and I helped her up. She had a vice grip on my hand, and we walked around, trying to find her mom. I heard a woman calling, "Molly? Molly!" I looked at the little girl and she lifted her head and saw her mom. "Mommy!" She screamed. Her mother looked over and saw her. They ran to each other and hugged. The mom came over and said to me, "Thank you so much. I wasn't watching her and she wandered off. I can't thank you enough." "I'm just glad she's safe," I said. I crouched down to Molly and pulled out a necklace with a cross hanging from it. I had a lot of necklaces like this. It was kind of a small version of mine. I usually gave these necklaces to kids that have been in a rather frightening situation. "Molly, I want you to wear this necklace for me. It will keep you safe from bad guys," I told her. I meant demons, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

She nodded, and I hooked the chain around her neck. I stood back up and looked at her mom. "That was so kind of you. I wish there were more people like you," she said. "I just try to help. Have a nice day you two," I told them. I turned around and walked back to the bench Dean was sitting on. Castiel was gone and Dean was waiting for me. We linked our arms, in a brother/sister way, and headed back to the hotel to get some well-deserved rest.

AN: POLL ON MY PAGE. VERY IMPORTANT! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 I Know What You Did

**Chapter 5**

We just finished a case about a wishing well that actually worked. Dean got food poisoning from a sandwich, a nerdy man made a woman fall in love with him, and a little girl brought her life-size, alcohol addicted, suicidal teddy bear to life. And I thought I've seen everything. We were at a bar, where the boys were betting on pool, and I was watching, drinking water. I hate bars. I can't stand the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke, let alone have them combined. Sam just bet five hundred dollars playing pool. Sam looked over at the bar, and told his opponent to keep the money. Dean and I looked at where he was going and saw Ruby, sitting on a bar stool. She told us that a girl named Anna Milton escaped from a mental hospital, and we should go and find her. We headed out. I followed behind them to the motel. We changed into our FBI suits and went to the hospital that Anna escaped from.

The woman in charge of the floor that Anna was on talked to us and said that the nurse can't remember anything about Anna's escape. "Apparently Anna knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia, and he doesn't even remember coming into her room." "That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy who has eighty pounds on her," Dean stated. "We think she may have planned this," the woman said, "waited behind the door." "Right, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent," I asked her.

She said, "Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends, bright future." "So what happened, she just flipped?" Dean asked. "Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions. She thought demons were everywhere." She handed Sam a book with drawings that Anna had done. One drawing caught our attention. It was the symbol for the rising of the witnesses. We continued through the book and another said 'Samhain, the next seal is broken.' "That's revelations," I said. "Since when does the book of revelations have Jack-o-Lanterns?" The woman asked. Dean made a stupid comment. The woman said that Anna was determined that the devil would rise and end the world, and that it's dangerous for her to be out there alone.

We went to the Milton house to see if Anna's parents knew anything. I knocked on the door, but no one answered, "Maybe they're not home?" "Both cars are in the driveway," Sam pointed out. I tried to open the door, and found that it was unlocked. "Mr. and Mrs. Milton?" Dean called. "We're from the sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions," Sam said loudly. I walked in the living and saw them.

Dead on the floor, with their throats slit. "Oh no…" I sighed. Sam knelt down and put his finger in a substance on the floor and smelled it, "Sulfur. Demons beat us here. They really want Anna and they're not screwing around." Sam went to the fireplace mantel and picked up a picture, while I was crouched down by the Milton's bodies. I said, "Rest in Peace. We will do everything we can to protect Anna." Sam compared some of Anna's sketches to a picture, and discovered that she was drawing the window of her church over and over again. It was time to head to that church.

We drove to the church after we changed and walked inside. Sam had his gun raised, and Dean kept a look out, while I was holding a large silver knife, ready to strike. We got to the highest level of the church, and walked through the door. We saw movement behind a stained glass window. "Anna?" I asked while putting my knife away and Sam lowered his gun. "We're not here to hurt you, we're here to help. This is Sam and this is Dean. My name's Grace." "Grace?" We heard her say, "Not Singer and Winchester." "Yeah, that's us," I said, slightly confused.

Anna stepped out from behind the painting. "You're Sam," Anna pointed to him, "You're Grace," She said pointing to me, "And you're Dean. _The_ Dean?" "Uh, yeah, _the_ Dean, I guess," Dean said with a small grin. I hit him in the chest. "It's really you. Oh my God. The angels talk about you. You were in hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us," she said in a rush, "and some of them don't like you at all," she said looking at Sam. "Grace. They talk highly of you because your soul is so pure. Some believe that you are useless and should be treated as any other human, but Castiel always disagrees and stands up for you," Anna said while looking at me. I just stared back, not knowing what to say. "They talk about you three a lot lately. It feels like I know you."

Anna told us that she can't talk to the angels, she can only listen, and they probably don't know she even exists. She can't hear them every second, but when she can, she can't tune them out. Sam asked her when the voices started and she said September eighteenth. That was the same day Dean got out of hell. Anna said that the first words were as clear as a bell, saying, 'Dean Winchester is saved.'

We realized why demons would want Anna. She could tell them everything they needed to know about the other side. Dean made a joke, and Anna smiled. She really looked happy. She asked if her parents were alright, but we didn't get a chance to tell her, before Ruby busted in the door and said that since we have Anna, we need to move. "Oh! Her face!" Anna screamed. Sam said that it was okay. They were arguing about a bigger demon coming, and Dean pointed out that Ruby just happened to pop up right when we found Anna. I had to agree with Dean. I saw an angel statue starting to cry blood. "Guys! Shut up!" I yelled. I never yelled, so they immediately stopped, and looked. I pointed to the statue and everyone froze. "It's too late," Ruby said. Sam took Anna and put her in the closet. Ruby told Sam that he would need to pull him out right away. Ruby told us that if Sam doesn't do this, we will all die.

Sam stood in front of us, Ruby was on my right and Dean was on my left. The door shot open with great force, and a middle aged man walked up the stairs. Sam put his hand out in front of him and tried to exorcise the demon. The man's eyes rolled back, and he grabbed his throat, and coughed. "That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam." He used his power and threw Sam down the stairs. Dean pulled out the knife and advanced on the demon. He blocked Dean and put him in a bad position.

I took out my silver knife and went over to help. I jumped on his back and he grunted. I was about to stab him, when he sent me flying and I hit a painting. Ruby went over to the closet Anna was in, and the demon shoved Dean against the wall. "Alistair," Dean whispered. Sam came back, picked up the knife, and stabbed Alistair with it, but it wasn't enough. I was able to run over to them while Alistair was trying to get the knife out of his chest. We looked at the window, then back at each other. We ran to the window and jumped out. We saw Alistair looking out the window as we peeled out of the parking lot.

Sam was sitting in the bed sewing up a gash on his left arm. Dean was in the bathroom rinsing the blood out of his mouth out and holding his arm up. I was sitting on the bathroom counter looking in the mirror, shirtless, while sewing up a gash on my left shoulder, and the base of my neck. I still had my bra on though. "Are you almost done? 'Cause I got a dislocated shoulder over here," Dean said to Sam. "Don't be such a baby Dean. We're the ones with flesh wounds," I said to him. He gave me a weird look through the mirror. "I'm going as fast as I can. I'll pop it back when I'm finished," Sam groaned.

He finished up his arm and poured some alcohol on it to sterilize it. I was still in the bathroom, only half-way done with the five inch long gash, that was at least a half inch deep. It hurt like hell. "So we lost the magic knife," Dean stated. "Yeah, saving your ass," I mumbled. "Who was that demon?" Sam asked. "No one good," Dean sighed, "We gotta find Anna." "Ruby's got her I'm sure she's okay," Sam said getting up and heading to Dean, "Alright, come on. On three. One," Sam popped Dean's shoulder back in. Dean's scream caused me to stab myself with the needle. "Damn it!" I yelled loudly.

Sam told Dean and I that Anna was safe with Ruby. He started telling us about how he came to find her, and why he trusts her so much. I finished my stitches and put some gauze from my bag over it, and used medical tape to keep it down. There was no way that the gauze would stay on by itself. So, I closed the bathroom door and grabbed an Ace Bandage. I unhooked my bra and set it on the counter. I wrapped my shoulder to keep it steady. I didn't want to risk popping the stitches and bleeding out everywhere. I put my bra and shirt back on and walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as I walked in the room there was a knock at the door, "Housekeeping," said a female voice. "Not now," Dean said angrily. The woman's voice said, "Sir, I've got clean towels." Dean got up from his seat and opened the door. "Couldn't you have just left them at the door?" The woman gave Dean the towels and pushed her way through. She went to the window and closed the curtains. She turned to Sam and said, "I'm at this address," while handing him a piece of paper. Sam looked really confused, "Um, I'm sorry, what?" "Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot." "Ruby?" I asked. "Okay, yes, I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me." "What about coma girl?" Sam asked her. "Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I got to get back. See you when you get there. Go!" Ruby said. She left without another word. We decided to head out.

We knocked on the door when we got to the cabin and Ruby answered. I walked over to Anna. "Anna, are you okay?" "Yeah I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life." Dean tried to apologize to Ruby, but it didn't seem to work out to well. "Hey Grace?" Anna asked me. I sat down next to her and listened. "Would it be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents that I'm okay? They must be completely freaked." I looked at Sam and Dean. "Um, Anna. Your parents… um…. I'm sorry." I said. "No, they're not…" Anna said sadly. "I'm sorry," I said again. She started sobbing, so I pulled her into a hug, and she hugged back, crying on my shoulder. "Why is this happening to me?" She asked against my shoulder. "I don't know Anna." I told her.

She started gasping and pulled back. "They're coming!" Anna said. "Back room," Dean said quickly. Sam led Anna to the back while Ruby secured the door. Dean and I were getting our guns out. "Be careful with that shoulder, Gracie," Dean said to me. "Don't worry Dean. I'm ready," I said. Ruby asked where the knife was and we told her we lost it. Dean looked at Sam as if it was his fault. "Thanks a lot," Sam said. Dean just smiled and went back to what he was doing. The door started to rattle. I was in between Sam and Dean, and Ruby was on the other side of Dean. The door busted open with a large gust of wind. No one came in for a few seconds. Then Castiel and Uriel walked in.

I instantly felt weak. Ruby flashed her eyes at the angels. "Please tell me you're here to help," Dean said, "We've been having demon issues all day." "I can see that," Uriel grumbled, "Want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" I felt dizzy and couldn't stand up straight. I fell against Sam and he caught me. "Gracie? What's wrong? Is it your shoulder?" He asked. I couldn't say anything because I felt so sick. He seemed to notice, and picked me up bridal style with ease.

I looked at Castiel before I closed my eyes and just listened. He looked right at me with a concerned look. "We're here for Anna," I heard Castiel say. "Here for her like, _here_ for her?" Dean said. "Stop talking. Give her to us," Uriel said I immediately felt dizzy even though my eyes were closed. I felt Sam's chest rumbled as he said, "Are you going to help her?" "No," Castiel said, "She has to die." _'Excuse me?'_

_AN: Please review. It means a lot! I will update next Friday. Let me know if you have any suggestions._


	7. Chapter 7 Heaven and Hell

**Chapter 6**

"You want Anna? Why?" I heard Sam ask. "Out of the way," I Uriel said. "Whoa, I know she wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her," Dean told them. "Don't worry," Uriel said, "I'll kill her gentle." I was able to open my eyes and look at the angels. "You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean told them. "As a matter of fact, we are," Castiel, staring right at me. "And?" "And Anna's an innocent girl," Sam told Castiel. "She is far from innocent." "What does that mean?" "It means," Uriel started, "That she's worse than that abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl." I told Sam that I was okay to be put down.

We all looked at each other, and nodded. "Sorry," Dean said, "Get yourself another one. Try JDate." "Who's gonna stop us. You three?" Uriel said, "Or this demon whore?" He grabbed Ruby by the arm and flung her into a window. He went over and pinned her to the wall. Dean went over to stop Uriel. Sam and I went over to the room where Anna was. Castiel went over to Sam. "Cass, stop… please." Cass touched two fingers to Sam's forehead and he collapsed on the floor. I had my back pressed up against the door, with my right hand on my throbbing left shoulder.

"Cass, please don't do this. Please," I begged Castiel. He looked at me with sad eyes. He lifted his hand, but I said, "Please Cass… Please." He looked conflicted. He lowered his hand. Then we heard thunder crashing and a bright light. Castiel turned to me with an expression that looked like a silent _'I'm Sorry,'_ and he was pulled away. Gone. It didn't take long for Uriel to vanish too.

Dean went over and helped Ruby up while I got Sam up. Dean went in to check on Anna in the back room. Then I heard him say, "Anna? Anna!" I went over to them and saw Dean wrapping Anna's forearms. There was a symbol on the window made out of blood. There was blood everywhere. "Did you kill them?" Dean asked. "No. I sent them away. Far away." "You want to tell us how?" Dean asked her. "That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did." Sam and Dean went into the main room to talk. Ruby and I stayed with Anna to make sure the bleeding stopped. Dean came back in and said that we need to get Anna someplace safe. So we headed to my neck of the woods. Home.

When we got there, we put Anna in the panic room. "Iron walls drenched in salt. A demon can't even touch the joint," Dean pointed out to Anna, who was sitting on a chair. I was sitting on the desk. "I find that racist by the way," Ruby said. She was standing just outside the door, not able to enter. "Write your congressman," Dean told her. "Here, their hex bags. Extra crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers," Ruby said while throwing them to Dean. "Thanks Ruby," he said hesitantly.

He gave one to Anna and said, "Don't lose this." "So Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?" I asked her. "It's quiet," She said looking at me, "Dead silence." "Great," I said walking over to the bed, "That's not troubling at all." "We're in trouble, huh?" She said looking at Dean, "You guys are scared?" "Nah."

Sam called Dean upstairs. He passed Ruby and told her to watch her. I went over to Anna and said, "If you ever need to talk, just let me know." "Thanks Grace. You're a great friend." I gave her a quick hug and went upstairs with Dean. I went up to my room, not wanting to listen to the boys. I walked through the door and noticed that a picture of me was missing. It was taken about six months ago of me ice-skating on the hidden pond near the house. I had just done a triple axel, and Dad took the picture at the perfect moment.* _'Maybe Dad took it before he left on the hunt he's on now,' _I thought. But he has a picture of me in his wallet all the time, so why would he take another one? Plus, he never came into my room unless I was in here. Now I was starting to get worried.

I finished rewrapping my shoulder, which took about ten minutes, then I heard a car start. I looked out the window and saw Dean leaving in the Impala. Sam knocked on the door and opened in a little. "Dean went to get Pamela. We think she can help us get information about Anna." "Thanks Sam. I just saw the Impala leave." He nodded and started closing the door. "Hey Sam?" I asked. "What is it?" He asked softly. "Did you or Dean take a picture off my wall?" "No, we never come into your room. We know you hate people in your room." He said with a stupid smile on his face. "Alright, I'll be down when I hear the Impala come back." He nodded and closed the door. I started to read.

After about an hour, I heard a car come in the gate. I put my book down and headed to the panic room. Sam, Anna, Ruby, and I all waited a few minutes, and heard Dean say that they were here. Sam went over to Pamela first, who was wearing sunglasses. "Sam is that you?" She asked. "Yeah I'm right here," Sam said. "You know how I can tell?" She said. Pamela grabbed his butt and smiled, "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, Gracie is behind her happy to see me, and that poor girl is Anna. And that you've been eyeing my rack." Sam stammered a response and I couldn't help but giggle.

Pamela laughed, "Don't sweat it kiddo, I still got more senses than most." She walked over to Anna without any help. "Hey Anna, I'm Pamela. Dean told me what's been going on and I'm excited to help." Anna looked relieved, "Oh that's nice of you." "Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it. Because they stole something from me," She said while taking her sunglasses off. Her eyes were pure white. "Demon-y I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic don't you think?" She laughed and said, "Now, how about you tell me what your deal is." She and Anna walked into the panic room together.

Anna was now lying on the cot, with Pamela sitting on a chair next to her. Sam was leaning against the door, Dean was sitting on the desk, and I was standing near the end of the bed. Pamela put Anna in a deep sleep and asked her questions. When Pamela asked her about when she was younger, she said she didn't want to talk about it. Pamela asked her to take just one look. Anna started screaming, "No! He's going to kill me!" The lights started to flicker and the panic room door slammed shut. Anna sat up from the bed, still screaming, and then the light bulbs exploded. Pamela was telling Anna to calm down, but it wasn't working.

Dean went over to touch Anna, but she punched him with such force, he flew across the room. Pamela said, "You will wake in one, two, three, four, five." Anna stopped flailing and relaxed on the bed. "Anna. Anna, are you alright," Pamela asked her. After about ten seconds, Anna sat up and said, "Thank you Pamela. That helped a lot. I remember now." "Remember what?" I asked. "Who I am," She said. "I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean asked out of breath. "I'm an angel," She said. _'Okay, I wasn't expecting that,'_ I thought.

We went back upstairs and Anna told us everything. How she fell, and why Castiel and Uriel would want her dead. 'Orders are orders' she told us. She disobeyed, which is the worst thing that an angel can do. She said an angel can become human, but it hurts. Like cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. She ripped her Grace out, fell, and became human. Now, she wanted to find her Grace. Wonderful.

Dean took Pamela home, while Sam and Ruby were trying to find out where Anna's Grace might be. I was in my room again, lying on my bed. I thought about what Cass told me, about my soul being pure. I could only think that if my soul was so pure and untouched, then wouldn't demons be after it? Next time I'm alone with Cass, I'll have to ask him.

Sam came up and told me that Dean was back and they know where Anna's Grace might be. "I don't want to come," I said blankly. Sam came in and shut the door. He walked over and sat on my bed next to me. "What's wrong Gracie? You've been feeling like crap ever since you met Cass and Uriel." "It's not Cass, it's just Uriel. When I'm around Cass, I feel fine. But when Uriel is there… I just feel so weak." "Your good at reading people, do you think that Uriel is actually a bad guy?" "I don't know Sam. I really don't know." He looked at me and just gave me a gentle hug. He kissed the top of my head. "We'll call you if anything comes up, okay?" I nodded, and he left my room. I took my phone out of my pocket and put it next to my pillow. I crawled under the covers and got some sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. "Hello?" I asked groggily. "Hey Gracie, it's Dean, we didn't find Anna's Grace, so we're heading back to the cabin where Castiel and Uriel showed up. We need you here. You would be a big help." "Sure, how far away are you guys from there?" "About two hours. If you take your motorcycle, you should get there right when we do."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "Alright I'll head out as soon as possible." "Thanks Gracie, just be careful of that shoulder, it's a deep gash, so it's going to take a while to heal completely." "Yes, Dean." I hung up, got out of bed, put on some jeans, a long sleeved shirt, my leather jacket, and my boots. Dean gave me the jacket when he grew out of it. I picked up my duffel and headed out.

I got to the house, but no one was there yet. I only had to wait about five minutes until I saw headlights coming out of the bushes. The Impala pulled up and everyone got out. Dean gave me a quick hug. _'He only does that when something bad is probably going to happen,' _I thought. We were all inside now. Dean was sitting on a bale of straw, drinking from his flask, Sam was standing near him, Anna was by the door, and I was sitting on a bale of straw across from Dean. Sam was wandering why Ruby wasn't there yet, and Anna was asking Dean if he should be drinking already. He said he was fine, but I could tell something was wrong.

Suddenly, the barn doors opened. Uriel and Castiel walked through, closing the doors behind them. I was on Sam's left side and Anna was in between me and Dean. I was somewhat hiding behind Sam, holding onto the back of his jacket because I was light headed with Uriel in the room. The angels stepped closer to us. "Hello Anna. It's good to see you," Castiel said in his monotone. "How," Sam asked, "How did you find us?" Castiel looked over at Dean. Dean had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry," Dean whispered to Anna. "Why?" Anna looked at Sam and said, "Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me, or kill you. I know how their minds work."

I was looking at Castiel, and he was looking at Anna. Anna turned to Dean and gave him a light kiss. Castiel looked at me when they were kissing. He took a deep breath and looked to the floor. "You did the best you could. I forgive you," Anna said to Dean. Anna then turned to me. "Grace. Thank you for being there for me. Especially when I found out about my parents." "You're welcome," I said.

I let go of Sam and gave her a tight hug. "Just don't get hurt anymore," She said while gently touching my injured shoulder. I couldn't help but smile a little. I went back to Sam and he put his left arm around me. Anna looked at the angels and stepped forward. "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry," Castiel said stiffly. "No. You're not. Not really, you don't know the feeling." "Still, we have a history. It's just…" "Orders are orders," She interrupted, "I know. Just make it quick." Another voice behind us said, "Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." We turned around and saw Alistair with two demons behind him, who were holding up Ruby. She had a fresh blood stain on the front of her shirt and she was breathing heavily. Uriel stepped forward, and we all moved out of the way. Sam was helping me stay upright as we moved to the side of the room.

One of the demons dropped Ruby and she crawled into the corner. "How dare you come in this room, you pussing sore," Uriel grumbled. Alistair didn't look happy and said, "Name calling. That hurt my feelings, you sanctimonious fanatical prick." "Turn away and walk away now," Castiel said in a dark tone. "Sure," Alistair said, "Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper." "You know what we are and what we will do," Castiel said while walking closer, "I won't say it again. Leave now, or we lay you to waste." "I think I'll take my chances."

The room was silent for a few seconds. Then Uriel lunged for the closest demon, and the fight started. We stayed out of the way while Cass threw punches at Alistair, and then put his hand to the demon's forehead. But nothing happened. "Sorry kiddo," Alistair said, "Why don't you go run to Daddy?" He knocked Castiel on his back and grabbed his by his coat. Alistair started to chant, while choking Castiel. Cass was helpless at this point. Dean picked up a crowbar and hit Alistair on the head. Hard. Alistair dropped Cass, and stood up.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Alistair said. I went over to Cass and helped him sit up. "I am so disappointed. You had such promise." Alistair held his hand out toward the boys and they started gasping for air. I looked at Cass and noticed him staring at me. I stared back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Anna grab her Grace from around Uriels neck and smash it on the ground. A beautiful blue light snaked its way into Anna's mouth. She dropped to her knees and started repeating, "Shut your eyes." I noticed Ruby and the boys covering their eyes. Anna started screaming and I looked at her. She was glowing bright, and then it just stopped.

I felt an arm go around my waist and push me onto the floor. I felt Cass's body over mine as an even brighter light and a huge gust of wind washed over us. Then it just stopped. I felt Cass move off of me. He looked at me with worried eyes. I nodded at him to let him know that I was okay. He stayed crouched down next to me and put an arm around my waist, and the other on my elbow. I got up with a grunt of pain. I noticed my shoulder bleeding through my shirt. He made sure I was steady before letting go of my elbow. He kept his hand on the small of my back and led me over to the boys. Sam reached for me and I hung onto him.

"Thanks Cass," I whispered. He nodded his head as a silent _'You're welcome.'_ Dean asked the angels what they were waiting for and they should go and get Anna. Uriel stepped toward Dean but Castiel put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Uriel told Dean that this isn't over. Castiel looked over at Uriel and said, "Go." Uriel left immediately. "Grace. You're hurt. Let me take you home." I looked over at the boys who looked skeptical. I said, "I think it's a good idea guys. I need to redo my stitches." They nodded and Sam let go of me. I walked over to Cass and he put two fingers to my forehead.

I felt a gust of wind around me, and suddenly I was in my room. I felt so dizzy that I fell over. An arm went around my waist and caught me before I hit the floor. I felt Cass set me down so that I was sitting on the floor. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Castiel was staring at me, looking very confused. "Sorry, I just got really dizzy." My shoulder was hurting again and pulled my shirt down off of my shoulder. Ten of the twenty five stitches had popped. "Grace. Let me heal you," Cass said while looking at my face. I could only nod. He stayed crouched down and put his left arm tighter around me and set his other hand on my injured shoulder.

I gasped in pain and leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder. I felt warm all over and suddenly I felt fine. I lifted my head and looked at my shoulder. There was only a thin pink line where the gash was. I looked at Cass and smiled at him. "Thank you Cass. I feel a lot better now." "Anytime, Grace," He whispered. He suddenly lifted me up and set me on my feet. "Thanks again Cass," I said while looking at him. He just stared at me for a minute and then said, "I must go, Grace." "Okay," I said. Put my left hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss on the other cheek. When I pulled back, I noticed that his eyes were closed and had a small smile on his lips. "Be careful Cass," I whispered to him. Then he left in a gust of wind and the sound of ruffling feathers.

Look at my profile for a picture.

AN: Hope you liked it. Please review, it means a lot to me! I will update next Friday!


	8. Chapter 8 Death Takes A Holiday

**Chapter 7**

I decided to go off on my own for a while after what happened with Anna. I looked into a few cases involving spirits and I was able to convince all three of them to cross over. No need to salt and burn any bones. My cell phone rang and I looked at the Caller I.D. It was Sam. "Hello?" I answered. "Grace! You need to get where we are right now. Pamela was just stabbed by some demons and she wants to see you." Sam gave me the address where they were. I got on my motorcycle and sped off.

I got to the hotel they were currently in and ran up two flights of stairs to their room. I didn't even knock, I just rushed in. Pamela, a mother figure to me, was leaning against the headboard holding her stomach while blood gushed out between her fingers. "Grace," She panted out. "I'm here Aunt Pam. I'm right here," I said while my voice was cracking. "Little Gracie. Don't ever forget what I told you when you were little," She panted out.

"The good may not be what they seem," I whispered out as a few tears escaped. I understood now. She was talking about Uriel. I didn't even tell her about how I felt around Uriel, but she knew. I sat on the bed next to her, hugging her, and she hugged back.

She coughed up blood, and I let out a sob. She leaned back against the headboard and let me go. I let her go too. Her head fell to one side and her breathing stopped. "Pam?" She didn't respond. "Aunt Pam? Pamela!" I sobbed out. I cried for a minute and then kissed her forehead and got up from the bed. "Grace," Dean said. "Please Dean. Just don't." I whispered. I opened the door and went down to the parking lot. I dried my eyes, got on my motorcycle, and sped off, not knowing where I was going.

I ended up heading home. I saw Dad's car parked. He was back from his hunt. I pulled up, got off my bike, and went in the house. Dad was sitting at his desk, drinking and reading. He looked up and saw my red, puffy eyes. "What happened, Jelly Bean?" He asked me while getting up from his desk. "Call Dean," Was all I said before running up the stairs to my room. I walked in and closed the door. I went over and changed into sweat pants, a tank top, and a fresh pair of socks. I went over to the window seat and sat down. I looked out my window, and that's when the tears started pouring out.

I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my arms on them. I put my head down in my arms. I was only crying for about a minute before I felt a familiar gust of wind. I didn't even look to see who it was. I already knew it was Castiel. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and lifted my head to look at him. He was kneeling on the floor, looking up at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked blankly. "I'm crying because Aunt Pamela is dead," I said while wiping my eyes. "You're sad. I don't like it," he said while brushing a tear away. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. "It's hard to lose someone you care about Cass. Pamela was like a mother to me. Now she's gone," I whispered to him.

I opened my eyes and moved so that I was sitting on the edge on the window seat. I looked over at him and noticed him looking at me. He stood up and sat on my left. He awkwardly put his arm around me to comfort me. "I know that angels don't usually comfort people Cass. You can stop if it makes you uncomfortable," I said looking at him. "I have observed humans a long time. This does not make me uncomfortable." We sat in silence, with his arm around my shoulders. I leaned against him as the tears started falling again.

He turned to face me and I did the same to him. He put his other arm around me. It was an awkward hug, but it was nice. I wound my arms around his neck and he moved his to around my waist hesitantly. He rested his cheek on the top of my head and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes, enjoying his warmth.

He must have known that I was tired from all the crying, because he pulled away and lifted me up, bridal style. I still had my eyes closed as he walked over to my bed and set me down. He covered me up and turned out the lights. "Sleep well Grace." I heard him say. He left in a gust of wind. _'So he did leave that note,'_ I thought. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I woke up at about eight. I went into my bathroom and made myself decent. I put on a pair of jeans, a baggy t-shirt, and my boots. I put my wet hair in a loose braid. I walked down stairs and found Dad pulling out a beer from the fridge. "You really shouldn't drink this early Dad," I said to him as I walked over to the counter and grabbed a bagel. "I've earned it, Jelly Bean," He replied with a small smile on his face.

"I'm going to go work on that '78 Camaro. I've been meaning to work on that for a while now," I told Dad. He nodded and said, "Be careful." I walked out the door, eating my plain bagel, and limped my way over to the car. My leg was always sore in the morning. I never told anybody how I got the ragged scar on my left leg. I figure I would tell everyone when the time is right.

I started by trying to get the damn car to actually look like one. It took about an hour, but I finally got it to the correct shape. I was leaning over the front, working on the engine, with my head under the hood. Then I heard, "Hello Grace." I jumped out of my skin and hit my head on the hood. "Friggin… Hell!" I cursed.

I turned to see Castiel standing there with his eyebrows scrunched together. "Hey Cass, sorry about my language, I hit my head pretty hard." He nodded and walked closer to me. "What are you doing?" He asked in his gruff voice. "I'm just trying to fix this car up." He just looked at the car like it was from outer space. I walked over to the table and picked up the oil rag to wipe my hands.

After I did that, I turned around and Castiel was standing about an inch away from me. He was just staring into my eyes, very creepy like. He just stared for a minute, and then he blinked. Just once, and it was really starting to scare me. "Um, Cass, I know my soul has a bright light, but the staring is really kind of creepy." He took a step back and looked at the ground. I sighed and went up to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and he looked up at me.

I just smiled at him and his lips twitched. "Wait here," I told him. I let go of his shoulders and turned to the house. I ran to my room and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I went back out to the yard and saw Castiel standing right where I left him. He looked up when he heard my footsteps. "Follow me," I said to him. He hesitated for a minute, but followed me.

We walked side by side for about half a mile in silence. Then he said, "Where are we going?" I just looked at him and smiled. We stepped over a small stream and walked another few feet. "Ready?" I asked Cass. He only nodded slightly. I walked through the thick line of trees and saw the pond. Cass walked in a second after and just stared.

The pond was so clear, that you could see the bottom easily. It was surrounded by trees and there was fresh green grass everywhere. Birds flew around and sang. There were rabbits and squirrels eating and acting like we weren't there.

In winter, I would come out here with my ice skates and spend hours doing jumps and spins. I went over to the edge of the pond and saw the Koi fish. Even though the pond would freeze every winter, there were always fish in it. I still have no idea how they could survive. I crouched down and stuck my hand in the water, and they all came over and started nibbling on my fingers. It tickled and I giggled a little.

I heard Cass come closer and he crouched down next to me. I looked over at him and he was watching the fish near my hand. "You try," I said in a soft voice. He just looked at me like I was a lunatic. I sighed and took his hand in mine. I put our joined hands in the water and the fish swarmed. I could feel them on my hands and I could see them on Castiel's. He smiled a little at the feeling.

I took off my boots and socks and set them by a tree. I walked right into the water and Cass just watched me. I could feel the Koi's tickling my feet and I laughed. This was my version of relaxation. I looked back at the angel and his eyes were bright. I walked back over to him and stepped out of the pond. I sat down and he sat next to me.

"I come here whenever I need a break from the supernatural world. I found the pond when I was nine. I followed a rabbit through the brush and it led me here. He just went over to a patch of grass and started eating, like I wasn't even there. I went over and started petting it, and it just continued eating. I stuck my feet in the pond and discovered the Koi fish. And it seems like all the birds gather here too."

I looked up and there were Blue jays singing in the trees. It was like it was out of a fairytale. I took a deep breath and laid back, watching the clouds go by. I heard Cass shift and I looked over. He lied down next to me just stared at me. I looked back up at the sky and closed my eyes. I could feel Castiel's eyes still on me.

"Grace?" I looked over at Cass and he looked like he was about to cry. "Yeah, Cass?" I said back to him. He just looked at me for another minute before saying, "Thank you." I smiled and nodded. I stood back up and Cass did the same. I put my boots back on and we walked back to the house. We got on the porch and I turned to Cass. "Stay safe Cass," I said to him. He nodded and flew away. I chuckled at his awkwardness and went in the house.

Dad was at his desk reading. "Where did you go sweetheart? I was worried about you," He said as he stood up. "Sorry Dad, Cass popped in and I went to pond." He sighed in relief and gave me a quick hug. "Can I ask you something?" Dad said suddenly. I looked at him and nodded. He took a deep breath and said, "You have feelings for him don't you?" I thought about it and said, "I think so, but it can never happen. He's an angel. He isn't allowed to have feelings toward a human, so I'm not getting my hopes up."

Dad just nodded and gave me a warm bear hug. "Love you, Monkey Butt." I smiled against him and chuckled. I said, "Love you too, Father Ship." We both laughed and parted, going back to what we were doing

AN: Gabriel will not be in the next chapter, but he will be in the one after that. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9 On The Head Of A Pin

**Chapter 8**

Dean came over a few days later and said that they were going to hold a funeral for Pamela and asked me if I wanted to go with them. I said I would, so I packed my duffel. I went over to Dad and he gave me a tight hug and kissed my temple. We pulled back and headed out the door with Dean.

The funeral was nice. We all said something, and Dean held onto me while the fire burned. A perfect hunter's funeral. The boys got into the Impala and me on my motorcycle, and headed to the motel that the boys were going to stay at. We got to the room and Sam walked in first. Dean was behind Sam and I came in last. "Home, crappy home," Dean said tiredly. I suddenly felt even more tired.

Dean set the bags on the table, and Sam flipped the light switch. We all noticed Uriel and Castiel standing in the room. Uriel was in front of us but Cass was farther away. He looked even more emotionless. He was also standing very stiffly, like someone had bound him. Overall, he looked uncomfortable.

Uriel said, "Winchester, Winchester, and Singer." Sam immediately put an arm around my waist. "Oh come on!" Dean said. "You are needed," Uriel said to Dean. "Needed? We just got back from needed!" "You mind your tone with me," Uriel threatened. "No, you mind your damn tone with us!" Sam interrupted, "We just got back from Pamela's funeral."

"Pamela," Dean started, "You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cass, you remember, you burned her eyes out! Remember that? Good times. Then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!" I closed my eyes trying not to remember the funeral. "We raised you out of hell for our purposes," Uriel grumbled. "Yeah and what were those again?" Dean said sarcastically, "What exactly do you want from me?"

Uriel told us that seven angels have been murdered from their garrison. The last one was killed tonight, and they think it may be demons killing them. Castiel said that they have Alistair, but he won't talk. They said that they came to his best student of torture. They wanted Dean to torture Alistair to get information out of him. Dean was dead set against the idea. "You can't ask me to do this Cass. Not this," Dean said to him. Uriel stepped forward and said, "Who said anything about asking?" I quickly let go of Sam and grabbed onto Dean, right as they teleported off.

We were suddenly in an old warehouse. Uriel noticed that I was in the room, and walked over to me. "How dare you. You may be pure, but you are still just a human." He put his hand out toward me. I suddenly felt like my insides were being ripped apart. I grabbed my stomach and fell to my knees. I started coughing up blood. Dean ran over and tried to comfort me. "Stop it you son of a bitch!" Dean screamed at him, but he didn't stop. "Uriel! Enough! She has done nothing wrong!" Castiel yelled at Uriel.

He continued for another few minutes, then put his hand down. I started grunting in pain with every breath, and leaned against Dean. "You're okay Gracie, just relax. You're alright," Dean whispered to me. Hearing him calmed me down quite a bit. I felt like total crap now. My insides were on fire and I felt like I was going to pass out. I could feel the angels' eyes on me as Dean rubbed my back.

Dean picked me up and set me on one of the metal tables. I grunted in pain as I lay down on my left side, facing them. Dean took off his jacket and folded it into a pillow and put it under my head. I was surprised when Castiel took his trench-coat off and laid it over me. He went and stood by the door afterward.

Dean turned to the angels and Castiel showed him to a door. Dean looked through the small window in the door, while Castiel stood behind him. "This Devil's Trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely." Dean stared into the other room for a few seconds before saying, "Fascinating, where's the door?" "Where are you going?" Castiel asked Dean as he walked toward me.

Dean took the trench-coat off and shoved it back into Cass's hand. Cass put it on. Dean gently took his jacket from under my head and put it on before lifting me up and walked away from the angels. "I'm going to hitch back to Cheyenne thank you very much." I had my face in his chest, but he suddenly stopped.

I looked in front of us and Uriel was now standing in the way. "Angels are dying boy," Uriel said. "Everybody's dying these days," I whispered back to him. Uriel glared at me and I glared right back. "We get it," Dean started, "You're all powerful and you can make me do whatever you want, but you can't make me do this." He turned to look at Castiel. "This is too much to ask. I know," Castiel said walking to us, "But we have to ask it."

Dean looked at me and then at Uriel, "I want to talk to Cass alone." Uriel seemed to think about it. "I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders." "Well get some doughnuts while you're out," Dean told him. I smiled a little. Uriel laughed and said, "This one just won't quit will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy."

He vanished without another word and I felt better instantly. "I'm alright now Dean. I feel better when Uriel isn't around." He set me on my feet. I went over to the metal table and leaned against it. Dean turned to Cass and said, "You guys don't walk enough, you're going to get flabby." Castiel's face was priceless. "You know I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do."

Castiel's eyebrows scrunched together and he said, "Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone." Dean didn't know what to say, and I was trying not to smile. Dean became serious and walked over to Castiel. "What's going on, Cass? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?" Castiel looked at me briefly then back to Dean.

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies. I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You. They feel I've begun to express emotions, the doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment," Cass said. He faced away from Dean, but Dean walked around to face him. "Well tell Uriel, or whoever, you do not want me doing this. Trust me." Castiel looked down and said, "Want it? No. But I've been told we need it."

Dean walked over to the door. His shoulders were tense when he replied, "You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what comes back out." I looked down at the floor. Castiel said, "For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this." I looked at Cass and could tell that he was sincere.

Dean had a cart covered with a cloth. I went over to him but didn't say anything. He turned to me and gave me a tight hug. He buried his face in my neck and I rubbed his back. He pulled away after a bit and wheeled the cart into the room with Alistair. I sighed as he walked in. I turned to Castiel, who was watching me. He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "He will be okay, Grace. He is strong." I nodded and looked away. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head to look at him. "I thought you were getting too close to us, Cass. You shouldn't be doing this," I said to him with sad eyes. He looked hurt after I said that.

He dropped his hand from under my chin, but used it to move tuck some hair behind my ear. I looked at the door when I heard someone groaning on the other room, and realized that it was Alistair. I looked back at Cass, who was looking at the door. He looked back at me. He dropped his hand from my face and went over to the table. He put his hands on it and leaned forward. I don't know if he was listening to Alistair, or if he was sad about what I said to him.

The lights above us started flickering. Castiel looked up at me and the bulbs above us burst. I saw Anna standing behind him. "Anna," Cass said without looking at her. "Hello Castiel." She completely ignored me. He glanced back at her, but turned forward again. "Your human body…" "It was destroyed. I know. But, I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors and…" I still heard grunting from the other room. I decided that I wouldn't intrude the conversation between the angels. I walked over to the door separating Dean and I. I looked through the little window and noticed Dean stabbing Alistair with the special blade.

Alistair looked over at the door and saw me. He smiled and his body started to shake. He was laughing. Dean looked over too, and shook his head at me. I took that as a sign to step away from the door, so I did. I heard Cass say in a dark tone, "I am nothing like you. You fell. Go." "Cass…" Anna said. "Go!" Castiel threatened. Anna left in a flutter of wings. Cass looked upset. I went over to him and he looked at me. We stared at each other for a minute, then he suddenly pulled me into a hug, with his arms around my waist, and mine around his neck.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. He felt relaxed for once. I was rubbing his back, his scruffy cheek was against mine, and he was breathing so steadily, that I could have sworn he was asleep. Since our cheeks were touching, he could feel the heat of my soul. I think that's why he liked hugs now.

He pulled back slightly and just looked in my eyes. I looked down at his chest and noticed something sticking out of an inside pocket. It looked like a piece of paper so I grabbed the exposed piece and pulled it out. I was shocked. It was the picture that was missing from my room. I looked back up at Cass's face, but he was currently having a staring contest with the floor. "Cass?" I asked him as if he were a five year old. "Yes?" He asked quietly. "Did you take this picture off of the wall in my room?"

He just continued staring at the floor. Then he mumbled "Yes." He shifted on his feet. I couldn't help but smile. He looked like a little kid who ate two of the cookies instead of one. I sighed and opened his trench-coat a little. I slipped the photo back in the pocket I found it in. He looked up and I gave him a warm hug. He pulled back and put his hands on either side of my face and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes as well. His lips were just touching mine. I stayed there; just feeling his lips hover over mine. I could feel him shaking like a leaf. He moved his head slightly and just barely touched right next to my lips. It wasn't even a kiss, but I still felt a microscopic surge of energy go through me.

"Cass? Won't you get in trouble for being so close to me?" I asked. He said, "No. Your soul is pure, so an angel can show emotion to you. I do not know why this is though." I thought about that for a second. "So any angel can show emotion to me?" He sighed sadly and replied, "Yes, any angel can." He seemed like he didn't want to talk anymore, so I didn't push it.

"Hey Cass?" I started, "I just wanted to tell you that Uriel may not be as good as you think he is." He just sighed and said, "Okay." I continued to rub his back and I started humming. He seemed to enjoy it, so I kept going.

Suddenly we heard something bang in the other room. We pulled apart, looked at each other, and ran in the room. I saw Alistair, free from his restraints and holding a very bloody Dean up against the metal trap. Castiel grabbed the special knife and ran toward Alistair. He must have heard Cass coming because he turned around and dropped Dean. Castiel stabbed Alistair in the chest right next to his heart, but it didn't kill him. Alistair pushed Castiel back and said, "Almost. Looks like God is on my side today." Cass put his hand out in front of him and used his powers to turn the knife in around in Alistair's chest.

Alistair grunted in pain as the knife twisted in his chest. He put his hand on the handle and pulled the knife out. Alistair lunged toward us. Cass pushed me out of the way and took the hit. I went over to Dean and looked at his injuries. He needed to get to a hospital. And soon. Castiel and Alistair were throwing punches at each other. Alistair grabbed Cass by his coat and pushed him back onto a large coat hook. Alistair grabbed Castiel's neck to keep him in place. "You know, like roaches you celestials. I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do it send you back to heaven."

Alistair started chanting in Latin and Cass's eyes and mouth started to glow blue. I started to get up from where I was kneeling next to Dean, but Alistair started grunting and was thrown into the wall. I saw Sam come in with his hand held out in front of him. Cass fell to the floor, blood covering his face. Sam asked Alistair who was killing the angels. Alistair grunted out that he doesn't know and that the demons aren't doing it.

"Lilith isn't behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. She would kill a hundred. A thousand," Alistair said while breathing heavily. Sam let him go and he said, "Go ahead. Send me back, if you can." "I'm stronger than that now," Sam said, "Now I can kill." Castiel and I looked at him with wide eyes. Sam put his hand out in front of him and concentrated. Alistair started glowing and screamed in obvious pain. I have seen some gross things, but watching Sam kill a demon with his mind was just too much, so I turned my head until I heard the screaming stop.

We were in the hospital. Dean was in bed with a tube down his throat. I was sitting in the chair on his left and Sam was on the other side. I had my knees drawn up to my chest and my head rested on my left arm. I was holding on to Dean's hand with my other hand. I saw Sam look in the doorway. I turned around and saw Castiel standing there. Sam got up to talk to him and I stayed by Dean's side.

A few hours later Dean was able to breathe on his own and woke up soon after. I was now sitting on the chair on Dean's right side, holding his hand. He was rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb, letting me know that he was going to be okay. I saw Cass sitting on the other side of Dean. He looked at me and said, "You were right about Uriel." I just nodded and closed my eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

AN: Thanks for reading and please review. Gabriel will be in the next chapter! I will update next Thursday for you.


	10. Chapter 10 The End Of This Book

**Chapter 9**

A few weeks passed and everything was back to normal. Sam, Dean, and I were on the road together again. I rode my motorcycle behind the Impala. We were heading to a comic book store. We walked in and went to the counter. A man with a bald head but a lot of facial hair was sitting behind it.

"Can I help you?" He asked hesitantly. "I sure hope so. Agents DeYoung, Shaw, and May. Just need to ask you a few questions," Dean said. "Notice anything strange in the building in the last couple of days?" I asked. "Like what?" The man said. "Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights," Dean said. "Uh…" The man started, "I don't think so, why?" "What about noises. Like skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats?" Sam said. "And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?" The man from the counter asked.

"What about cold spots. Feel any sudden drops in temperature?" Sam asked ignoring his question. The man behind the counter started to smile. "I knew it! You guys are Larping aren't you? You guys are fans." "Fans of what? And what in the world is Larping?" I asked with scrunched eyebrows. "Like you don't know." The guy said, "Live Action Role Playing. And pretty hardcore too. You're asking questions like the building is haunted. Like those three from the books. What are they called? Supernatural!"

We looked at him like he was from outer space. "Two guys and a smoking hot girl, use fake I.D.s, with rock aliases, hunt down ghost, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh, Steve, Dirk, and Gabi? Sal, Dane, and Gale…" He trailed off. Sam said, "Sam, Dean, and Grace?" "That's it!" "So you're saying this is a book?" I asked. "Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies though. Kind of had more of an underground-cult following." He got up from behind his desk and went over to a bin. He pulled out a book and said, "This is the first book I think." He gave the book to Dean.

The cover of the book had two super buff guys on the front with an Impala in the back. Dean turned the book over and read the back. "Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths." That was the first case they ever did together after their Dad went missing. I had just started going off on my own. Sam grabbed the book from Dean and pointed to the guy. "We're going to need all the copies of 'Supernatural' you've got."

We were back at our motel room. Sam was on his laptop, Dean was lying on the bed reading one of the 'Supernatural' books, and I was on the other bed doing the same. "This is freaking insane. How does this guy know all this stuff? Everything is in here. I mean everything! From the racist truck, to me having sex. I'm full-frontal in here, dude!" "TMI Dean. No one wants to know about your sex life. I just had to skip three pages about you having sex with Anna! And in the back of the Impala!" I said to him.

"Shut up. How come we haven't heard of them before?" Dean said while walking over to the table where Sam was sitting. "They're pretty obscure. I mean almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And the last one 'No Rest for the Wicked' ends with you going to hell," Sam said while turning the laptop to Dean. "That's insane," I muttered to myself. "Check it out," Dean started, "There are actually fans." I set the book down on the bed and walked over.

I put my arms around Dean's neck and rested my chin on his shoulder, looking at the screen. "There's not many but still. Did you read this?" "For fans they sure do complain a lot," I said looking at the screen. "Look at this; Simpatico says 'The demon story line is trite, clichéd, and over-all craptastic.' Yeah well screw you Simpatico we lived it," I said removing my arms from Dean's neck and sitting in the chair across from Sam. Sam chuckled and said, "Yeah well keep on reading. It gets better."

Dean looked back at the screen and said, "There are 'Sam Girls,' 'Dean Girls,' 'Grace Boys,' and… what's a slash fan?" Sam leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "It means Sam-slash-Dean, Dean-slash-Grace, or Sam-slash-Grace. Together." Dean looked mortified and said, "Like together together?" "Yeah" "They do know you guys are brothers, right? And we are all pretty much related," I asked him. "It doesn't seem to matter." I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. I laughed so hard that my stomach started to hurt. The boys decided to find the publisher of the books, and I stayed in the motel room, continuing to read the books.

I changed into a pair of jeans and one of Dean's shirts. I let my hair down. I sat on the bed and started reading. I heard a knock at the door. I swung my legs off the bed and grabbed my gun. I walked over to the door and listened. The person on the other side of the door was whistling softly. I opened the door and saw a man only about two inches taller than me. He had caramel colored hair and hazel eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"Can I help you?" I asked cautiously. He just stared at me for a minute before saying, "Oh, um, yes. Are you Grace? Grace Singer?" I just looked at him and crossed my arms. "Who's asking?" He looked left and right down the hallway. "Oh, I had a little run-in with the boys a while back. I heard that you were traveling with them now." I took out my flask of holy water and threw it on his face.

He didn't start to scream or burn so he wasn't a demon. He smiled at me and wiped his face with his sleeve. "I'm not a demon, sweetheart." Hmm. "What are you then?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "Trickster," He said with a lopsided grin. "Really? I've never run into a Trickster before. Wait, how did you find me?" He chuckled a little and looked to the floor.

"I, um," He started and rubbed the back of his neck, "Had some help." I narrowed by eyes at him. "Are you gonna hurt, rape, or kill me?" I asked as if it was an everyday question. His eyes got huge and he stuttered, "You have a strange mind sweetheart." I gave him one last glare and opened the door wider to let him in. "Sit in the chair and stay there. I need to make a call." I saw him walk to the chair and sit down. He put his hands between his knees and looked at them. _'He looks like a kicked puppy. Poor guy.' _

Wait, why did I feel sorry for him? I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and called Sam. He picked up after the second ring. "Hey Gracie, what's up?" "Nothing much. About half an hour after you guys left there was a knock at the door. There was a guy and he said that he had a run-in with you guys a while back. He says he's a Trickster."

The other end of the line was silent for a minute. "You there?" I asked. "Gracie, listen to me," Sam said in a rush, "That guy is dangerous. He kills people for fun. You need to get out of there. We are heading over right now." "Wait Sam just stop!" I said, "I'll take care of it, just take care of this Carver Edlund guy, I'll be fine."

I heard him take a deep breath and say, "Are you sure?" "Yes Sam, I'm sure. Don't worry about me, I will be alright," I said calmly. "Okay. Call if anything happens." "I will. Bye Samsquatch." I hung up the phone and returned to the Trickster. He was exactly how I left him, sitting with his hands between his knees. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"So," I started. He looked up at me. "You do know the boys. Sam said that you kill people for fun. I'm not next on the list am I?" He looked at me with hurt eyes. "No. You're too cute to kill." Now I was confused. He must have sensed my confusion because he continued. "I'm not exactly a complete Trickster. The boys don't know who I really am." He got up from the chair and walked over to me. I brought up my handgun and pointed it and his chest.

He walked closer and put his hand over mine, and moved the gun so that it was right over his heart. His hand was really warm. He continued to look right at me. "I've never told anybody who I really am. But I'm going to tell you because I know I can trust you. But you cannot tell anyone. No matter what." I felt like I could trust him, so I lowered my gun. He stepped forward so that we were only inches apart. He seemed hesitant, but leaned forward so that his mouth was right by my ear.

"Gabriel." That was all he said. My eyes widened as far as they could. He pulled back and I just looked at him. "Gabriel? Archangel Gabriel?" I asked him. He nodded. "The very same. I found you because I wanted to finally meet you in person. I've been watching over you. Especially after your accident," He said.

I was in a motorcycle accident about three years ago. A semi ran a red light and was going about sixty when he hit me. I would have been dead on contact. I remember it hitting me, and then I was back in the motel room I was staying at. I didn't have a scratch on me. I thought it was a dream, but I read on the news that there had been an accident, but the person riding the motorcycle had vanished.

I looked back at him and whispered, "It was you. You pulled me out and saved me." He nodded again. "Then why do the boys think you're a Trickster?" I asked him. He took a breath and said, "In heaven, I couldn't stand to see my brothers, Michael and Lucifer, fighting. I left heaven and made it seem like I was actually a Trickster so that other angels couldn't track me. Plus it's fun to screw around with people."

I didn't know what to say, so instead I looked down to the floor. I felt a hand on my arm. I looked back at Gabriel and he said, "No feeling sorry for me sweet cheeks." I couldn't help it, and I put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and hugged me back.

I just met the guy ten minutes ago and now we're best buds? Weird. I buried my face in his neck and he did the same to me. "Thank you for saving me," I whispered. He didn't say anything. He was warmer than Cass. I guess it's because he is an Archangel. We were rocking side to side slightly, just enjoying each other's warmth.

He suddenly took my left hand in his right and we started slow dancing. I looked at him with a confused expression, but he just grinned brightly. We started out slow dancing, but it turned into a slow waltz. I couldn't help but laugh at his goofiness. We danced all around the room. He twirled me and pulled me against his chest, then dipped me. We slowed down again. I was resting my head on his shoulder with my face toward his neck. He smelled like sugar, and a lot of it. He rested his cheek on my forehead and we just rocked back and forth.

We parted slightly after what felt like hours. He looked in my eyes and said, "I should probably keep moving. Can I get a kiss for the road?" I leaned forward a little and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and said, "Close enough." "Dork," I said to him. "That's mean," He said with a pout. "Would you prefer dumbass?" I asked him with raised eyebrows. He gave a hearty laugh.

"Be careful sweetheart," He said. "You too," I replied. Then I heard the familiar flutter of wings and a gust of wind. I looked around to find an empty room. I didn't kiss him because I just met him for Pete's sake! Plus, I had feelings for Cass. I sighed and went back over to the bed and continued reading.

**3****rd**** Person POV: ** Gabriel watched Grace sit on the bed and read. He was invisible to the human eye, so Grace thought that she was alone. He always thought Grace was a pretty child, but now she is a beautiful young woman. _'I just wish I could tell her how I feel about her,' _Gabriel thought to himself. He was in love with Grace. He has been a guardian to her since she was five, but he never thought he would fall in love with her. Gabriel sighed and flew off.

**Grace POV: **A few minutes after Gabriel left, I heard a flutter of wings. I looked up and saw Castiel standing at the end of the bed. "Hey Cass, how have you been?" I asked him. "I am well," he replied. He seemed to be standing really stiff. "Are you okay Cass? You seem… uncomfortable." He just looked at me. I sighed and got up from the bed, and went to stand in front of him. We just looked at each other for a minute, but he looked down at the floor.

"Cass?" I said quietly. "Yes?" He asked. I held in my laughter and said, "Would you like a hug?" He shifted uncomfortably, but nodded his head slightly. I smiled and opened my arms. He stepped forward and put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. I rubbed his back and he relaxed even more.

"Don't leave," Cass said after a few minutes. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and pulled away so that I could look at him. And boy, did he look sad. "What do you mean by 'don't leave'?" I asked him. I put my hand up to his face and ran my fingers through his dark hair. He closed his eyes at my touch and said, "I don't want you to go." "Go where Cass?" I asked confused. "Anywhere," He said quietly.

I was shocked. He doesn't want me to get hurt or leave him. "Oh, Cass. I'm not going anywhere. You can come and see me anytime you like, okay? Just as long as I'm not in the bathroom," I said smiling. He nodded and I pulled him into a hug again. He was very snuggly today. "Hey Cass?" I whispered. "Hmm?" He mumbled. "You know, if you ever want to talk, you can always come to me."

He was silent for a minute but then he said, "I know." He hugged me tighter around my waist and I did the same with my arms. "And why are you so snuggly today?" I whispered to him. "I like your hugs." He didn't say anything else. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

About fifteen minutes later, Cass said, "I have to go, Gracie. But I will see you soon." I nodded and pulled away. He kissed my forehead very lightly and flew off.

Then it hit me. He called my Gracie instead of Grace. I smiled at that. I went back over to the bed and picked up the book. I scanned over the page, but wasn't really reading it. I set it down and went to take a hot shower.

AN: I uploaded early just for you guys. Please review. There is a picture of Grace on my profile, so check it out! Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11 The Rapture

**Chapter 10**

After the boys got back from the authors house and told me everything that happened. They figured out that the author was actually a prophet named Chuck Shurley. Dean said that Cass popped in when he was with Chuck. Apparently Cass started freaking out, so I asked him why. He said it was because I wasn't anywhere in sight. I was confused. Dean sighed told me this; 'Cass was freaking out because you weren't there. He looked so worried that I thought he was going to explode. I told him that you were back at the motel, but he was still fidgety.' I told him that Cass popped in and he seemed uncomfortable, not upset.

Another thing that happened was that the boys got a call from a boy named Adam Milligan, claiming to be John Winchester's son. He said that his mom was missing. After a _very_ long few days, everything was back to normal. Well, _our_ version of normal.

We were back in a motel room and we were all in bed. Dean was lying on his back and I was next to him. I was cold and wanted to curl up next to him, but didn't want to wake him, so I rolled to my left side, facing away from him, and wrapped myself in the blankets. It wasn't long until I felt someone shake me and start saying my name. I opened my eyes to look at Dean, who was putting his jacket on. He didn't even need to say anything. I got out of bed and started getting dressed.

As we were driving, Dean told Sam and me that Cass came into his dream. "Cass told me that we needed to talk, but it wasn't safe, even in my dream because someone might be listening. He gave me a note with an address on, so that's where we're heading." We pulled up to an abandoned warehouse and got out. Dean opened the trunk and pulled out some things we might need. We turned on our flashlights and walked in the slightly dented door.

After about a minute of walking around Sam asked, "What did he say, Dean? What was so important?" "If I knew would, would I be here?" Dean replied. We walked up some stairs to a higher level and saw that everything was broken and falling over. "What the hell?" I whispered. "It looks like a bomb went off," Sam said. We walked in the building further and some wires crackled loudly. "There was a fight here," Dean stated. "Between who?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

Dean shone his flashlight on the walls, but stopped behind us. "Check it out," Dean said. Sam and I shone our flashlights where he was looking and saw a large symbol on the wall. "Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield," Dean told us. "So Cass was fighting angels?" I asked him. "I don't know Gracie." He looked over to some rubble and said in a rush, "Guys look." Cass was lying on the rubble, not moving.

We rushed over and I started saying his name. I got over to him and shook his shoulder. He bolted up with a gasp and started saying, "What's going on?" Something about his voice was different. They helped him up and Sam said, "Just take it easy, take it easy." Castiel got up and said, "Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me. Jimmy. My name's Jimmy." "Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean asked slightly angry. "He's gone." We all looked at each other with confused faces.

All four of us were sitting around the motel room table. Jimmy was eating cheeseburgers like there was no tomorrow. Dean was sitting on his right, Sam on his left and I was next to Sam. The boys were looking at him like a wild animal, while I had my knees to my chest. My arms were crossed over my knees and I looked over them. I'm pretty sure I looked like a creeper with just my eyes visible, but I didn't care at this point.

Dean was the first to say anything, "Mind slowing down, you're going to give me Angina." "I'm hungry," Jimmy replied while picking up his drink and finishing the rest. Sam said, "When's the last time you ate?" Jimmy shook his head and said, "I don't know. Months." "What the hell happened back there? It looked like and angel battle royal," Sam said to Jimmy. "All I remember is there was a flash of light and uh… I woke up, and I was like me again." Dean was frustrated and said, "So what, Cass just ditched out of your meat suit?" Jimmy took another drink and said, "I really don't know."

Sam jumped in and said, "Do you remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" "Yeah, bits and pieces. And a lot were about you," Jimmy said looking at me. I didn't say anything. "I mean, angel inside of you," Jimmy said looking at the boys, "It's kind of like being chained to comet." Dean raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, that doesn't sound like much fun." Jimmy looked at Dean and said, "Understatement."

Jimmy told us that he didn't remember what Cass wanted to tell us, but he did say that he remembers who he is. He said his name was Jimmy Novak, and he was from Pontiac, Illinois. He also said he had a family. I don't know why, but I felt my heart drop. "I need some air," I told them. I got up from the table grabbed my slightly-too-big leather jacket off of the back of my chair, and put it on while walking to the door. I swiped my gun off the table and put it in the waistband of my jeans, just in case. I heard someone sigh just as I closed the door.

I felt better once the fresh air hit me. Jimmy had a family. The only thing that I could think of was, '_Castiel isn't even human. He was just possessing one. As much as I want to be with him, I know I can't.'_ I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. Dean came out after a minute and stood next to me.

"Jimmy has a family, Dean. He needs to get back to them no matter what. Castiel needs to find someone else who either doesn't have a family, or is dead," I said. "I'm going to talk to Sam about it you go and stay in the room with Jimmy. Make sure he doesn't mess around with our guns and stuff," Dean said. I nodded my head and turned to him. He gave me a warm hug and we went back into the room.

Dean took Sam outside to talk and I sat at the table in the motel room. Jimmy was sitting on one of the beds. Neither of us had said anything but Jimmy broke the silence. "Grace?" He asked carefully. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. "You were close to him weren't you?" He asked me. "You could say that. But he's an angel, so there is no point in getting any closer to him."

"You know, when I would remember things that Castiel saw, most of them were of you. His heart would flutter whenever he saw you and he would get nervous. He really cares for you Grace. He may not be able to show it, but he definitely feels something strong for you," Jimmy told me. I nodded my head and looked to the floor.

I heard him get up from the bed and walk over. He crouched in front of me and looked at me, "If he possesses me again, I give you permission to knock some sense into him." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Thanks Jimmy," I said. We leaned forward and hugged. He rubbed my back and stayed there for a few minutes. We parted and he stood up and walked back over to the bed.

The boys came in and told Jimmy that he can't leave and Sam said that he would be safer with us. Demons would follow him, possibly kill his family and torture him for information, even if he didn't know anything. He was a walking target. He finally agreed that he would stay and we decided to get some rest.

Sam said that he would take the first shift to make sure Jimmy didn't try to make a break for it. Dean was on the left side of the bed and me on the right. I changed into my sweats and tank top before climbing in. Dean wrapped his right arm around me and we fell asleep.

We woke up to Sam yelling at us. Jimmy had slipped off. We got up and got ready. Dean and I were in the bathroom. We were brushing our teeth when we heard Sam say, "Dean! Grace! Would you hurry up?" Dean walked out to Sam and chuckled.

"Sorry, this is funny to you?" I heard Sam say in a frustrated tone. Dean took the toothbrush out of his mouth and said, "Mr. Big-Bad-Prison-Guard and Jimmy McMook gives you the slip? Yeah it's pretty funny. What were you doing anyway?" Sam stopped packing and said, "I was getting a Coke. Can we just go please?" I didn't want to be in the middle of this conversation, so I kept my mouth shut. We finished packing and headed out to find Jimmy.

I was following behind the Impala when suddenly, it swerved into the other lane, and back again. I saw a third head, but didn't know who it was. The sun shone in the back window and I saw red hair. Anna. Whatever she was telling the boys, they would tell me, so I didn't worry about it. I tightened my grip in my motorcycle handles on took a deep breath, smelling the cloth of my helmet that smelled strangely like mangos.

We got to Jimmy's house and ran in. We saw two demons, the woman punching Jimmy and the man holding a young girl, Claire, with a knife to her neck. There was another woman who I presumed to be Jimmy's wife, Amelia. Dean pulled the man's head back and slit his throat, killing him. The woman looked up and Sam stuck his hand in front of him, trying to exercise the demon. Jimmy got up and went to his wife and daughter. Sam yelled, "Go! Get them out of here!"

Dean told me to get them out, so I did. Jimmy, his wife, daughter, and I ran out to the car, but the boys came running out. Dean got in the driver's seat and Sam in the passenger. Jimmy was behind Sam and his daughter was in the middle of him and his wife. I hopped on my motorcycle and we took off, the smell of burnt rubber filling my nose.

We stopped in an old parking structure and got out to talk. Sam told Jimmy that he can never go home or be with his family. His choices were either to come with us or put a bullet in his head because the demons will never stop. He looked upset, but understood what was happening. Jimmy went to talk to Amelia while Sam hotwired a car for Amelia and Claire.

When everything was ready, Amelia and Claire stood by the car and said their goodbyes. Jimmy got in the Impala behind Dean and I revved my bike engine. I pulled out first and the boys followed. I turned my body on the seat and looked back at Amelia and Claire. I gave them a single wave. I turned back and we sped out of the building.

I let the boys lead the way, but they suddenly turned around. _'This can't be good,' _I thought. They picked up speed quickly, and all I could do was follow. They pulled up to an abandoned factory and got out of the car. Sam came over and told me that Amelia called, but she was possessed. They want to see Jimmy alone, and we would be right behind him. Jimmy walked into the door and we went around back.

Sam was in the lead, hiding in the shadows of the building, and doing a pretty good job of it too. But it didn't take long for a three demons to pop out and grab us. A man was holding Sam, another man was restraining Dean, and a woman held on to me. They dragged us off to another part of the building. Jimmy, Amelia, and Claire came into view. Amelia said, "Do you have the knife?" The man holding Sam lifted it up to show her, "And you know what's funny? I was actually bummed to get this detail. Picking up an empty vessel? Sort of like a milk run," Amelia smirked, "Now look who landed in my lap."

Sam piped in saying, "Well, you got us okay? Let these people go." Amelia looked at him saying, "Oh, Sam. It's easy to act chivalrous when your wonder girl powers aren't working, huh? Now for the punch line," She said holding up a gun, "everybody dies." She pointed the gun at Sam, but turned and shot Jimmy in the lower abdomen. "Jimmy!" I said. He fell to his knees and held his wound. He looked straight up to me with scared eyes. Blood was seeping through his fingers.

Amelia said, "Waste little orphan Annie." The demon holding Sam let go, but the one gripping my arm held on to his too. The demon walked over to Claire and picked up a pipe. Claire had her head down the entire time, but she raised her head and blocked the pipe when it came at her. The demon started to glow and scream in pain. Sam, Dean, and I took this moment to break free of the demons hold.

The man advanced on Dean and the woman fought against Sam. Dean was pinned to a wall and couldn't move. I ran to help him, but the man heard me coming. He grabbed the front of my shirt and threw me across the room. I landed hard on my back and my head hit the wall. I saw stars. I saw Claire standing by the demon that threw me and she placed her hand on his forehead and killed him. Just like an angel could. Castiel was possessing Claire.

I recovered enough to stand up and stumble over to Dean. He held onto me and Claire walked up behind us. We watched as Sam drank the blood of the female demon. He looked up at us with blood smeared around his mouth. He turned back and killed the woman. He got up and turned fully to us. He put his hand in front of him and concentrated.

We looked behind us and Amelia was standing there. It wasn't long before the demon came pouring out of her mouth and seeped into the floor. Amelia was down on her knees coughing. I crouched next to her and she leaned against me. Dean was looking at Sam. Claire was kneeling over to Jimmy, who was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. We walked over and watched them. I heard Claire say, "I want to make sure you understand. You won't die, or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it."

Jimmy grabbed Claire's shoulder and told Castiel, "It doesn't matter. Just take me." He was grunting in pain when he said it. "As you wish." Castiel used Claire's hand and put them on either side of Jimmy's face. Jimmy's eyes and mouth started glowing a white light. Claire let go and was gasping, while Castiel was sitting there in Jimmy's body. Castiel got up and walked over to us.

Amelia ran to Claire and held on to her. Cass walked between Dean and Sam, and I was on the other side of Dean. Castiel looked back at the mother and daughter one last time before turning and heading for the door. "Cass, hold up," Dean said to him in a light voice. Cass turned and looked at Dean. "What were you gonna tell me?"

Cass looked at Dean and said, "I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve

Heaven, I don't serve man. And I definitely don't serve you." He turned and started walking, but I stepped forward and whispered, "Cass?" He stopped, but didn't turn.

I saw his shoulders tense, and he said, "I do care about you Grace. But Heaven is more important than you. You are just another human." I saw him hang his head slightly, but continued walking. I felt tears in the back of my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I knew this would happen, but I didn't know it would hurt so much.

We got Amelia and Claire home safe. I gave them my number so they could call anytime. Amelia shook my hand, but Claire gave me a hug. I walked down the front steps and got on my motorcycle. Dad called Dean and told him that we need be get to the house ASAP. So we headed out without a word. When we got there, I knew what we were doing. We walked down to the basement and Dad opened the door to the panic room.

"Now, go on inside, I want to show you something," Dad told Sam. He stepped in and said, "So, uh, what's the big demon problem?" He turned to look at us and realized we weren't in there with him. I looked at him and said, "You are." "This is for your own good," Dad said. He and Dean closed the door and secured it.

Dad closed the little window while Sam screamed, "This isn't funny! Guys! Guys!" We looked at each other, but didn't say anything. Dad pulled me into a hug and I buried my face in his chest and tried to tune out Sam's screaming.

AN: Thank you for reading! Please review. I will update in a week.


	12. Chapter 12 When the Levee Breaks

**Chapter 11**

We all went upstairs after we locked Sam in the panic room. Dad sat behind his desk, Dean leaned against the wall, and I sat on the couch, looking out the window. "I'm going to go talk to Sam," Dean said. Dad and I didn't say anything. When I didn't hear his footsteps anymore, Dad looked at me and said, "Are you alright, Jelly Bean?" I licked my lips and walked over to his desk and sat on the edge. I opened my mouth and told him everything that happened with Cass.

It felt like hours before he said anything. "I am so proud of you. You feel something for him, but you knew that he wouldn't return the feeling. You deserve someone who feels, and knows what feeling they are having. As much as I hate to say it sweetheart, but you did the right thing to not get your hopes up."

I just looked at him for a minute before we both stood up and hugged each other. "Thanks Dad," I whispered. He took a deep breath and just rubbed my back. I heard Dean coming up the stairs, so we parted. He went back behind his desk and went back to the couch and looked out the window.

Dad poured two glasses of some type of alcohol and gave one to Dean. We could hear Sam screaming and yelling and Dean said, "How long is this going to go on?" Dad downed his glass and looked at Dean saying, "Here, let me look it up in my demon detox manual. Oh wait, no one ever wrote one. There's no telling how long it'll take." Dad took a deep breath and said something that surprised me, "Hell, or if Sam will even live through this."

A cell phone started ringing and Dad downed another glass. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" There was a pause before Dad said, "Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill ya." He hung up the phone and set it on the table. I turned to him and said, "What's up with Uncle Rufus?" I started calling him Uncle Rufus when I turned seven, and I just never stopped.

Dad leaned back in his chair and said with a sigh, "He knows." The cell phone rang again and Dad picked it up angrily. "I'm busy you son of a bitch, this better be important." He was silent and then looked up at us.

Dad handed Dean some papers and said, "The news. And the news ain't good." He said that a teacher killed sixty six kids, fifteen fishermen are struck blind and ten species have gone extinct, all in a single day. He looked them up and they are all broken seals, and they're breaking fast. I blurted in saying, "I'm going to sit on the porch." They looked at me and Dad said, "You alright?" I took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. I'm alright. I just want some fresh air." I turned and grabbed my jacket off of the table.

I sat on the middle step on porch stairs, leaning against a support beam. I had my eyes closed. The night air was cold, but very relaxing. I suddenly heard the sound of flapping wings. _'Crap,'_ I thought. I opened my eyes and looked to the right, into the yard. Castiel was standing about ten feet away with a blank expression on his face. I turned my head forward and closed my eyes again.

"Hello Castiel," I said in a dull voice. "Hello Grace," He said, his voice cracking slightly. I wasn't going to say the first word. If he had the guts to say something, then he should say it. "Grace," He started, "I'm sorry." When I heard those words I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked sincere, but I didn't fall for it. I scoffed, stood up, and walked over to him.

I stood right in his face and said, "Screw you Castiel. You start showing your feelings and then you turn around and walk away? I knew that you could never feel anything. Even if there was anything romantic between us, it wouldn't have worked out because you're an angel. If you ever think that I will forgive you for this, think again. I wish I never met you. My life was fine before you showed up."

I stared at his eyes, which were full of unshed tears. His jaw was shaking slightly, like he was about to burst into tears. I took a step back, turned around, and walked to the front door. I walked in and slammed the door behind me without a glance back. I walked over to Dad and told him that I was going to bed. He just nodded and kissed my forehead.

I went upstairs and opened my door. There was a flower on my pillow. A single white rose. White roses were always my favorite flower, but not today. I grabbed the rose and noticed that the thorns had been removed. I crushed it in my hands and didn't think twice before opening my window and throwing it out. I was furious with Castiel now. I slammed my window shut with a loud bang.

I changed into a pair of green flannel pants and a long sleeve shirt. I let my hair down from its bun and crawled under my thick comforter. I heard wings flap and I said, "Go away Castiel." "It's me." The voice did not belong to Cass. I sat up and saw Gabriel standing at the foot of my bed. "Sorry," I said quietly. "What's wrong little lady?" Gabriel said while sitting on my bed, next to me.

"Cass said I was just another human. He tried to tell me he was sorry, but I didn't want to hear it." I looked at Gabriel. He scooped me up, putting me in his lap. We just stayed there for a few while, enjoying each-others presence. "You smell good," he said suddenly. "You smell like you overdosed on candy," I replied. We both giggled. He was such a goof.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He retreated and picked me up again. He set me back on the bed and crouched in front of me. "I have to go, but I'll see you again," Gabriel told me. "Thank you," I whispered to him. "You're welcome, sweet cheeks," He said. He kissed my cheek and left in a flutter off wings. I laid down and fell asleep.

Dad woke me up a few hours later. Dad told me that Dean needed to tell us something. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I noticed a candy bar with a taped to the mirror. I pulled them off and read the note. '_I will see you soon. –Gabriel._ I smiled and stuck the note in the top drawer on the sink, and put the candy bar on the counter. I took a hot shower, brushed my teeth and hair, got dressed, and headed downstairs. I got a glass of milk to wake me up. I hate coffee, so I always drink milk. I went into the living room and prepared myself for a long story.

I was furious. I stood by the window trying to calm myself down. "Now correct me if I'm wrong," Dad started, "But you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?" Dean gave him a look. Dad sighed and said, "I'm sorry, you prefer sucker? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?" Dean walked closer to Dad and said, "Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come like shady politicians from planet Vulcan!"

Dad was getting frustrated and said, "Then why in the hell…" He didn't get to finish before Dean cut him off, "Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels, or let Sammy trust a demon!?" I was listening to Sam scream while they were talking, but it suddenly stopped. "Dad? Dean?" They looked at me and realized what I was thinking. "That's a little too much nothing," Dad said.

We ran down to the panic room and Dean opened the little window. We looked in and saw Sam seizing on the floor. "What if he's faking it?" I asked them. "You really think he would?" Dad asked me. Dean cut in saying, "I think he'd do anything." Suddenly Sam's whole body lifted from the floor and hit the wall. "That ain't faking," Dad said in a hurry. We opened the door and saw Sam spinning around on the walls.

Dad and Dean grabbed Sam's arms and I took my belt off. They got him to lie on the ground. Dad took my belt and put it in Sam's mouth. Dad was holding Sam's right side and Dean was holding his left. "Gracie! Get his legs," Dad told me. I sat on his legs to prevent him from kicking anybody. "We have to tie him down for his own safety," Dad said. Dean was just looking at Sam with a blank face. "Dean! Before he has another fit," Dad said to get Dean's attention.  
We were able to get Sam on the bed and handcuff his wrists and ankles to the bed. We all went upstairs and left Sam tied up. Dad was leaning on his desk, while Dean and I sat on the couch. Dad looked to Dean and said, "I'm going to ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" Dean looked at Dad and got up saying, "Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him."

I stood up and said, "No, it isn't. We are. I'm sorry, I can't bite my tongue any longer. We are killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This 'cold turkey' thing isn't working. If he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer." Dean looked at me with watery eyes and said, "No, I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it." "And if he dies?" Dad asked. "Then at least he dies human!"

"I would die for him in a second," Dean continued, "But I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster."

We were silent until it got dark. Dean fell asleep on the couch and Dad fell asleep at his desk. I went over to the big armchair and curled up, falling asleep minutes later. It didn't feel like long before Dad woke me up in a hurry. Sam had escaped. We were in the panic room now and Dean said, "How in the hell did he get out?"

I looked at him and said, "Maybe he had help. Room full of busted Devil's Traps. Ruby would be my guess." Dean looked around and said, "How did she even touch the door? I don't think she's got the mojo." He bent down to the broken Devil's Trap and said, "I don't know guys. But I hope he's with Ruby cause killing her is the next big item on my to-do list."

He started walking out of the panic room when Dad said, "I thought you were on call for angel duty." He turned, but didn't stop walking and said, "I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch." I stepped out of the room and said, "One thing. Sam doesn't want to be found, which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find." Dean turned toward the stairs and said, "Yeah we'll see."

Dad went out to tell Dean what we had found to help him track Sam. I stayed in the house and started making lunch. I was fixing breaded chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans. Nothing fancy, just something for Dad and I other than canned soup. I was enjoying myself until I heard a flutter of wings. I didn't stop what I was doing. "Hello Grace," I heard Castiel say. I didn't say anything, I just kept cooking.

I heard him sigh softly and walk closer to me. I didn't bother pointing my gun at him because I knew it wouldn't do anything. I could feel him right behind me, breathing down my neck. I put the last chicken breast on the pan and put it in the oven. I started cleaning up the egg, flour, and crushed croutons. The whole time, I felt Castiel's eyes on my back. When I was done, I took a deep breath and turned around.

I leaned against the counter with my arms crossed and finally looked at Castiel. He looked like he went through a blender. His hair was everywhere and his clothes were wrinkled.

We just looked at each other for a minute. He was only a few feet away, so it was very uncomfortable. He suddenly said, "Grace, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. You mean too much to me and I don't want to lose you." I just looked at him with a blank face. He was shaking, and actually had tears in his eyes. He looked down to the floor.

"Then why did you say what you did?" I asked him with a stern voice. He met my gaze and said, "My superiors were watching. I have reasoned with them to let me feel toward you. They said if you keep your soul pure, then I won't have to leave you," he stuttered out. While he said this he walked closer until he was right in front of me. I could tell a tear was very close to falling from his eye. I couldn't help but forgive him.

I could tell he meant every word. I took a deep breath and he searched my face. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. He seemed stunned for a minute, but soon wrapped his arms around my waist. He was shaking so hard, I thought he was having a seizure. He even sniffled. I rubbed his back with one hand and I put the other on the back of his head, tangling my fingers in his unruly hair. I whispered, 'I forgive you, Cass. It's alright' over and over. We stayed like that until the oven beeped. I let go of him and turned around, took the chicken out, and turned back around.

Castiel put his hands on either side of my face. He pressed his forehead against mine. He leaned forward a little and only brushed his lips against mine. I knew he wanted to kiss me, but I pulled back slightly. He gave me a confused look and I said, "I need to think about this Cass." I couldn't just kiss him and forget what happened.

"You should go. Dad will be coming in soon," I said with a sad smile. He just nodded and lightly kissed my forehead. He left in a flutter of wings. I sighed, turned around and continued cooking.

AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews mean a lot to me.


	13. Chapter 13 Lucifer Rising

**Chapter 12**

Dean came back after he found Sam. He told us that Sam chose Ruby over his own family. Dean was staring out the window, without a single ounce of emotion. Dad was talking to him but he didn't seem to be listening. "Dean?" Dad asked him, "Dean! You listen to a word I said?" Dean finally moved and said, "Yeah I heard you. I'm not calling him." Dad shook his head and replied, "Don't make me get my gun, boy."

Dean was getting frustrated and turned to him saying, "We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon. Don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?" I stepped in saying, "We know you're pissed, and I'm not making apologies for what he's done but he's your…" Dean cut me off saying, "Blood? He's my blood is that what you're gonna say?" I gave him a stiff look and said, "Brother. He's your brother and he's drowning."

"Gracie I tried to help him. I did. Look what happened." I took a breath and said, "So try again." He put his head down and said, "It's too late. We gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted a part of this family. He hated his life growing up and ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again."

He sighed and sat on a chair. "Well," He started again, "I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him he can do what he wants." Dad raised his voice slightly and said, "You don't mean that." Dean looked up and said, "Yes I do Bobby. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was."

I couldn't hear Dean say that. I stormed out of the house and ran. I got to the pond and sat down at the edge of it. I drew my legs up and rested my head in my knees. I was cold and started shaking. I heard some leaves crunching and turned to see who or what was behind me. When I turned, I saw Gabriel standing there. He came over to me and sat down on my left. We just look at each other for a minute. Then he got to a crouch and picked me up.

He walked over to a tree and sat down, leaning his back against it. Gabriel sat me in his lap, my left side against him. I buried my face in his neck and continued to shake. He brought out a blanket that wasn't there a second ago and wrapped it around me. He rested his cheek against my forehead and rubbed my arm. "I don't like it when your upset Grace," Gabriel whispered to me.

I sighed and told him, "Well, when Armageddon is just around the corner, one of your brothers is addicted to demon blood, and the other is giving up, it's kind of hard not to be a little upset." He didn't say anything. "If I give you some candy will you feel better?" He asked me. I looked up at him and he wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed at him and silently thanked him for making me laugh. "You're a dork," I said to him. "Look who's talking." "You have feathers on your ass," I giggled back. He sighed dramatically and let me win this battle. He smiled brightly and I rested my head back on his chest.

"Thanks Gabriel," I said to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He hugged back. I leaned closer to Gabriel and snuggled up to him. He responded by holding my even tighter, but at the same time, he was acting as though I was made of glass. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the Archangels arms.

**3****rd**** Person POV: ** Gabriel heard Grace's breathing deepen and knew she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you," Gabriel whispered to the woman in his arms. He knew that she may love Castiel more than him, but he hoped she didn't. Gabriel would give anything to be with her, to hug and kiss her. He let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding.

Gabriel knew that Grace was in a rough position. The boys had their destiny, but all she could do was watch it all unfold. Gabriel didn't care how different she was, he just cared that she was safe. He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the beautiful girl in his arms.

**Grace POV: ** I woke up feeling very warm. The strong chest beneath me was moving up and down. I opened my eyes and looked up at Gabriel. He was looking at me and he smiled when he saw my eyes open. I smiled back and adjusted against him. "How long was I asleep?" I asked him groggily. "About an hour," He replied. "Thanks for staying," I said looking at him.

And of course the moment was ruined when my cell phone rang. We parted and I took a deep breath before I reached into my pocket. I brought out my phone and it said 'Dad'. I answered saying, "Hi Dad." "Grace! Where are you? I've been worried sick. After you left, Dean vanished and I have no idea where he is." When I heard Dad say this, I said, "I'm at the pond. Dean just vanished?" I realized right then what was going on.

"Dad, I think the angels took Dean. Armageddon is only a few steps away, and they probably took Dean to keep him from messing things up." I heard Dad sigh and say, "Alright. I want you to come back to the house. I know you want to be at the pond, but I want you here, okay?" He sounded tired and defeated. I looked up at Gabriel and said into the phone, "It's alright Dad, I'll be back there in about ten minutes." "Okay. Love you." "Love you too Dad," I said.

I hung up the phone and looked at Gabriel. He gave me a sad smile and I got up from him. He stood up first and he helped me. I gave him a hug and he hugged back. "Do you want me to walk you back?" He asked me. "No thanks. If Dad sees you he'll shoot you without a second thought," I replied.

He chuckled and said, "I'll see you soon. If you ever need anything, just pray." I nodded and he disappeared. I took a deep breath and started walking back to the house. I went through the trees and saw the house. I jogged up the steps and went in. Dad was pacing around the room drinking whiskey. "Dad?" I said to get his attention. He turned and set his drink down. He came over and gave me a quick hug.

"What are we gonna do Gracie? Dean vanished right in front of me, Sam is God knows where, and the apocalypse is right around the corner!" He said in a rush. "Dad!" I yelled at him. He turned to me but didn't say anything. "I'm going to call Cass. Maybe he can take me to see Dean and we can figure out what's going on," I said calmly. He nodded and drank another glass of whiskey.

I closed my eyes and prayed. "Castiel, can you come down? I want to see Dean and we don't know where he is." I opened my eyes and Cass was standing a few feet away from me. "Grace," He said, "I am just about to go see Dean. You can come with me. He has been asking to see you."

I turned to Dad and he nodded. I ran over and gave him a hug and buried my face in his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my head. We parted and he said, "Go get 'em Jelly Bean." I smiled and walked over to Cass. He held his hand out, palm up. I grasped it and we flew off. I looked around and we were in a white room with gold linings. There were pictures on the walls and a table in the middle. It was cold in here too. I was only wearing a tank top and shorts. I saw Dean who had his back to us.

He was messing with cell phone when I said, "Dean!" He turned around and saw us. I let go of Cass's hand and ran to Dean. He caught me in mid jump and hugged the life out of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He rubbed by back and was saying 'You're okay' over and over. We pulled apart after a minute.

We turned to Cass. "You can't reach Sam, Dean," He said pointing to his phone, "You're outside your coverage zone." Dean look angry and said, "What are you going to do to Sam?" Cass walked closer and said, "Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself." Dean and I looked at each other and he said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Cass just looked at the floor.

Dean was getting really upset now. "Oh right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here Cass?" Dean was standing right in front of Cass now. I was standing a few paces back with my arms crossed over my chest. Cass stood there, unsure. Cass finally said, "We've been through much together, you and I, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry it ended like this." I couldn't believe it. I walked closer and said, "'Sorry'?" Dean scoffed slightly and punched Cass.

His head turned to the right, but that was it. Dean turned to me and was holding his hand. He flexed his fingers and grunted. Dean turned back to Cass and said, "This is Armageddon Cass. You need a bigger word than 'sorry'." He looked at Dean and said, "Try to understand, this is long foretold. This is your…"

Dean cut him off and said, "Destiny? Don't give me that 'Holy' crap. Destiny, God's plan, it's all a bunch of lies you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line." Cass looked conflicted now but Dean continued, "You know what's real? People, families, that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?"

Cass was angry now too and said, "What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam." I looked between the two men and Cass shifted his gaze to me.

Dean wasn't having it and caught his gaze again, then he said, "You can take your peace, and shove it up your lily-white ass. Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple Cass!" Cass turned away from Dean to hide his anger.

I watched as Dean let out his frustration. Dean continued, "No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it. Look at me!" Dean grabbed Cass's shoulder roughly and turned him back around.

"You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible Camp! Help me, help us Cass," Dean said and looked back at me. Cass looked at me too with sad eyes. He inhaled sharply and said, "What would you have me do?" "Get us to Sam, we can stop this before it's too late."

Cass fidgeted and said, "I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed." I walked over to Cass and said, "If there is anything worth dying for, this is it." Cass shook his head and looked to the floor again. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes. I stepped back from them and sat on the chair in the corner of the room. I put my head in my hands. I heard Dean say, "You spineless, soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying, you're already dead. We're done."

My whole body was shaking in sadness and anger. I could feel Cass watching me the entire time. "Dean, Grace…" Cass said in a cracked voice. "We're done, Cass. Just go," I said brokenly. I heard a light ruffle and looked up. Cass left. I got up from the chair and walked over to one of the walls. I was seeing red now, and I screamed. I punched the wall in frustration and my hand went right through it. I yanked my fist out of the wall. Dean came over and put a wrapped his arms around me. All was silent except for my occasional sniffling. I had been crying a lot more lately and it's really starting to get to me.

I calmed down and lied down on the couch and tried to keep my eyes open. Dean was pacing the room, but went over to the table and picked up a burger from a tray. Dean was about to take a bite, but he was pulled back and slammed against the wall. I stood up and saw Cass holding him in place. He used his left hand to cover Dean's mouth and the other to pull out the demon knife. Dean nodded and Cass let him go.

I walked over to them as Cass cut into his left forearm. Dean moved away from the wall and Cass started making a symbol from his blood. I walked over to Dean and he help onto my hand. I heard a new voice say, "Castiel!" I turned to see a tall, balding man in a suit standing in the corner. _Who the hell is that? _I thought to myself. I would have to ask Dean later. He started walking over while saying, "Would you mind explaining just what the hell you are doing?"

Cass finished the symbol and placed his hand in the center. There was a bright light and I had to cover my eyes. When the light went out I opened my eyes and saw that the man had vanished. Cass turned to us and said, "He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam, now." "Where is he?" I asked him. He turned to me and said, "I don't know, but I know who does." He gave Dean the demon knife.

"We have to stop him from killing Lilith." Dean looked at him and said, "But Lilith is gonna break the final seal." "Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins." We all looked at each other and flew off.

We now stood in a house where a scruffy man was on the phone. He had his back to us but turned around and saw us. He stammered and said, "This isn't supposed to happen." I just looked at Cass and Dean like they were lunatics. We didn't have time for introductions, so Dean asked the man where Sam was.

"St. Mary's? What is that a convent?" Dean asked Chuck. I learned his name, we shook hands, and continued with the problem at hand. "Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story." Cass interrupted and said, "Well, we're making it up as we go." Suddenly the entire house started shaking and Chuck said, "Oh no, not again!" Cups were falling from the shelves and the light bulbs were breaking.

"It's the Archangel!" Cass yelled. "I'll hold him off. I'll hold them all off, just stop Sam!" He put his hand to Dean's forehead and he vanished. Then Cass turned to me. He pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek. I put my hand on the side of his face and looked at him. He said, "I'm so sorry Grace." Chuck pulled me to him and covered me with his body. There was a sickening crunch and the shaking slowly stopped. Chuck and I were both breathing hard and we looked at each other.

I looked at the spot where Castiel had been standing, but there was nothing. Only blood. A lot of blood. Cass's blood. I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't find any words. I fell to my knees. Chuck wrapped his arms around me held me. We stayed there for at least two hours. I pulled back from Chuck and he looked at my puffy eyes. I knew. The boys couldn't stop it. It was too late.

He wiped a lone tear from my cheek and said softly, "Come on, I'll show you around and you can make yourself at home." I nodded and he helped me up, but I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the blood stained room. He put an arm around my waist and led me to another room. I opened my eyes and Chuck was holding a phone to me. "I figure you might want to call your Dad." I just nodded and punched in the number.

"Hello?" I heard from the other line. "Dad," I said softly. Neither of us said anything. "I love you sweetheart," I heard him whisper. "Love you too Dad." I hung up the phone and laid down on the couch. I fell asleep soon after. Thinking about what life would be like when I woke up.

AN: Thanks for reading and please review. I will update on the 1st because I am so busy with work. Thanks again!


	14. Chapter 14 Sympathy For The Devil

**Chapter 13**

I woke up to Chuck shaking me slightly. I looked at his scruffy face and he just smiled lightly. I sat up and Chuck helped me stand. He still held onto my hand and he walked me to another the dining area. He let my hand go and got me a bottle of water. "Thanks," I whispered out. I took a sip, but realized that I was parched. I downed the bottle in about ten seconds. Chuck told me everything that he saw in his vision. We heard the front door open and Chuck grabbed my hand again.

He pulled me into the hallway and went into the bathroom and grabbed a toilet plunger. I walked behind him as he quietly rounded the corner where the noise was coming from. I stayed hidden as Chuck swung the plunger at the intruders head. "Geez! Ow!" It was Sam. I came out of my hiding spot and rushed to Sam. He caught me and hugged the life out of me. I let go and ran to Dean, who hugged me just as tight.

We pulled apart, but Dean had his hand on the small of my back. "So, you're okay?" Chuck asked the boys. Sam replied, "Well, my head hurts…" Chuck stumbled for words, but said, "No, I mean, my last vision. You went, like, full on Vader. Your temperature was a hundred and fifty; your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black." Dean looked surprised and looked at Sam. "You're eyes went black?" Sam looked back at Dean and mumbled, "I didn't know."

Dean looked at Chuck and asked, "Where's Cass?" I closed my eyes and hung my head. I could feel Dean's eyes on me and he said, "Grace? What happened?" Chuck answered for me. "He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry." Dean looked at Chuck, then back at me and said, "Are you sure? Maybe he just vanished into the light or something." "Oh, no," Chuck started, "He like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

I bit my lip and forced myself not to cry. Dean pulled me against him and hugged me. I hugged back and let a tear fall, but only one. Crying wasn't going to fix anything. Chuck gasped and said, "Is that a molar?" We looked at Chuck and he had a molar in his hand. "Do I have a molar in my hair?" He asked while his voice was breaking. "This has been a really stressful day," Chuck whimpered.

Dean looked upset and said, "Cass, you stupid bastard." Sam looked at him and said, "Stupid? He was trying to help us." "Yeah exactly," Dean replied. Chuck looked dazed and said, "Oh crap. I can feel them." Just as he said that, the balding man in the suit from earlier was behind us with two other people behind him. I stood closer to Sam as Dean went closer to the men. The man said, "Thought we'd find you here."

We all turned to look at the three men. The bald man looked at me and said, "My, my, who do we have here?" Sam pulled me closer to him. "You must be Grace. You are the one with the pure soul. It's a real honor to be in the presence of someone with so much faith. I'm Zachariah by the way. Castiel seems very fond of you. Or, _seemed_ very fond of you." I just looked at Zachariah. So he was an angel. Great.

He turned to Dean and said, "Playtimes over, Dean. Time to come with us." He started walking over but Dean said, "You just keep your distance ass-hat." Zachariah looked confused and said, "You're upset." "Yeah, a little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!"

Zachariah said, "Maybe we let it happen, but we didn't start anything. Right Sammy?" He winked at Sam and looked back at Dean. "You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's some quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not, it's apocalypse now. And we're back on the same team again." "Is that so?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"You want to kill the devil, we _want_ you to kill the devil. It's synergy." "And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly." Dean told the angel. Zachariah looked shocked and said, "This isn't a game son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast. Before he finds his vessel." Sam looked at him and said, "Vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?"

Zachariah said, "He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking four horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him Dean, but you need our help." I looked at Dean's hand and saw blood dripping from it. Dean took a breath and said, "You listen to me you two-faced douche, after what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!"

Zachariah walked closer to Dean and said, "You listen to me boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" He looked at Dean's bloody hand and said, "You're bleeding." Dean sighed and said, "Yeah, just a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Dean turned to us and opened the divider between rooms. Zachariah yelled, "No!" But Dean put his hand on the door and a bright light erupted. I turned away until the light subsided. The angels vanished just like before. "I learned that from my friend Cass, you son of a bitch," Dean said through gritted teeth. He turned to us and Chuck said, "This sucks ass."

Sam, Dean and I checked into a motel. Dean and I were reloading our guns, when Sam walked in and threw Dean a Hex bag. "No way the angels will find us with those. Demons either for that matter. I learned to make it from Ruby." I looked up at him and he looked at me. I just gave him a small smile as if to say, _'It's okay.'_ He smiled back as if to say _'thanks'_.

Dean walked closer to Sam and said, "Speaking of, how you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" Sam looked at us and said, "It's weird, to tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever put me on that plane cleaned me right up." I looked at him and said, "Supernatural methadone." Sam chuckled and said, "Yeah." He frowned and looked at Dean.

I looked at Sam and he looked upset. I stood up from the table and said, "I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air." Dean just nodded and Sam gave me a small smile. I grabbed my jacket and my gun, tucking it in the waistband of my jeans. Dean spoke up before I got to the door and said, "I called Bobby, he should be here with my car and your bike in a few hours." I nodded and walked out the door and down to the street.

The fresh air felt really good. I took in a deep breath and continued walking, thinking about what was going on. The apocalypse. Lucifer on Earth, angels and demons. My 'slowly being repaired' friendship with Cass. This was all very frustrating. I only walked two blocks when I went by an ally and heard someone say, "Grace." I stopped and looked, but saw nothing. I went to the wall and pulled my gun out. I walked farther in and heard shallow breathing. I walked closer to where I heard the breathing. I saw a man sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, wearing jeans, a button down shirt, and jacket. The person was holding their abdomen.

I took a closer look and noticed it was… Gabriel. I didn't think twice before putting my gun away and running over to him. I dropped to my knees on his left side. I put my left hand over the one covering the wound and my right hand on his shoulder. "Gabriel! What happened?" I whisper-yelled. "A few people got a little upset with me. I don't know what they slashed me with, but I can't heal myself. I flew away before they could do anything else," He said between breaths. He was looking right into my eyes as he said it.

I reluctantly looked away from him and looked at his bloody shirt. When I moved his hand, he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head the other way. I stopped and said, "I'm sorry, Gabe. I'm sorry." He took a few deep breaths and I continued. The wound was just above the bellybutton. It was about seven inches wide and pretty deep. I undid the bottom buttons of his shirt to get a better look at the area. He was still bleeding badly, but it was slowing down.

He turned his head to me and said, "Grace, I'll be okay. I just need some rest. You can go if you want to." "No! I am not going to leave you here like this. The boys and I are staying at a motel about two blocks from here. I can just get another room and we can stay in there. I'll tell the Sam and Dean that I need a night to myself. They won't question it," I said in a rush. He just stared at me for a second and then nodded. "Let's get your bloody shirt off. We don't want anybody seeing you like this."

I helped him out of his jacket and his shirt. His upper body was toned, but not over muscular. I helped him lean back after we got his shirt off. I wasn't too worried about appearance, so I stripped off my jacket and t-shirt. I turned away slightly and took off my undershirt, so I was just in my bra. I set the undershirt down and put my t-shirt and jacket back on. I turned back to him and saw him staring. Not a creepy stare like Cass usually did, more of a 'you're really pretty' stare. "Sorry," He whispered, slightly embarrassed. "It's alright," I said back while giving him a small smile.

I took my undershirt and was about to press it to the wound, but I stopped and said, "This is going to hurt." He looked at me and nodded his head. I pressed on the gash and he bit his bottom lip to keep from yelling in pain. I took the pressure off and it stopped bleeding. I helped him lean forward a bit and put his jacket on and button it up. "Alright, I'm going to help you up." I put my right arm around his back, and the other around is front. His put his left arm on my shoulders and used his right to push from the wall.

He leaned against the wall for a minute and said, "I think I'm okay." He pushed himself away from the wall and leaned against me slightly. We took a few steps and he seemed to be alright. "I'm going to keep my arm around your back, and you keep your arm around my shoulders. We're just going to act like a normal couple, okay?" I asked Gabriel. He took a deep breath and said, "Alright. Let's go." We turned the corner and started walking to the motel.

We walked into the office and I told the lady at the front desk that we needed a room. She gave me a key without a word and we walked out. Thankfully the room was on the ground floor. I opened the door and the first thing I noticed is that there was one queen size bed. I couldn't worry about that too much right now though.

Gabriel and I walked over to the bed and I helped him sit down on the bed. I looked at him and said, "Don't lie down yet, the boys are in the room a few doors down. I'm going to get my stuff and come right back. I want to patch you up before you fall asleep." He just looked at me and nodded. I knew I had to hurry because his eyes were already half closed. "Gabe! Don't fall asleep on me okay? I don't want you to lose any more blood. I'll be right back." I got up and walked out the door.

I got to their room and opened the door. Dean was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Sam was sitting at the table. I closed the door and said, "I got my own room. I just want to have some time to myself. I wanted to get my stuff."

He looked worried but he just nodded. I walk over to the bed and grabbed my stuff. I walked to the door and faced Dean. We gave each other a tight hug and before he let go, he said, "Be careful," Dean said. As soon and the door clicked shut, I bolted for the other room.

I quickly opened the door and saw Gabriel sitting right where I left him and I rushed over to him. I dropped to my knees in front of him and started looking through my bag. "I'm sorry I took so long! I know you're tired but…" I was cut off by hands on either side of my face. I looked up at him and he smiled. "It's okay Grace. Don't worry about it," He said in a soft voice. I took a deep breath and he let go.

I got out some gauze, medical tape, a needle, thread, Orajel, and a rolled up Ace Bandage. "I need to take your jacket off," I told him. I helped him pull it off and I set it aside. His upper half was bare now. I and got on my knees and sat down in front of him. I was sitting back on my feet with his legs on either side on me. I took a deep breath and got to work.

I took the Orajel and put a glob of it on my index finger. I put it around the edge of the gash, careful not to get any in the wound. I needed to wait thirty seconds for it to numb completely, so I got the needle and thread ready. I looked at his face and noticed him watching me. He nodded to tell me that he was ready. I pushed the needle through the skin, and he only winced slightly. I was a little shaky, so I rested my elbows on his thighs to steady myself. I had plenty of experience with stitches, but I was nervous because of my current position between his legs.

I finished up the stitches and cut the thread. I got the medical tape and ripped off a few pieces and stuck them to the side of the bed. I grabbed the gauze and placed it over the freshly sewn gash. I grabbed a one piece of tape at a time and secured the gauze on. Gabriel was watching me the entire time, but I didn't say anything. I put everything away and grabbed the Ace Bandage. I got up on my knees and started wrapping it around Gabe's middle.

I clipped the end of the bandage and looked up at him. We stared at each other for a minute, and then he smiled really big and chuckled. He looked down and said, "Grace, I can't thank you enough. Here." He leaned over and grabbed his jacket. He grabbed a Snickers bar out of one of the pockets and handed it to me. I looked at it confused and said, "I save your life and you repay me in chocolate? Hmm… I could get used to that." I looked up and smiled at him. He chuckled a little. "Now get some sleep. You need to rest so that injury heals," I told him.

I got up from between his legs and went to my duffel to grab my pajamas. I watched Gabriel adjust to the right side of the bed and lay on his back. He didn't seem to bother with the covers. I closed the bathroom door and stripped down, stepping into the shower. The warm water felt good on my sore muscles. I shaved my under arms and legs and scrubbed my hair and body raw. It only took ten minutes. I walked out of the bathroom and heard Gabriel snoring softly.

I giggled and went over to the other side of the bed and lay down. I got a blanket out of the chest at the foot of the bed and covered myself. I fell asleep next to the Archangel for a nap.

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I opened my eyes and looked over at Gabriel. He was in the exact same position. I picked up my phone from the bedside table and saw Dean's name. I answered, "Hello?" "Gracie! Bobby is in the hospital. He was stabbed. We had to leave the hospital because we got a lead on where the Michael sword is. You need to get to the hospital in town."

I didn't say anything. I hung up and jumped out of bed. I got a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and my boots. When I had what I needed, I went into the bathroom to change, brushed my teeth, and my hair. I went back into the room and remembered Gabriel. He was out cold and I didn't want to wake him.

I got a piece of paper and wrote him a note telling him that my dad was in the hospital and I went to see him. I put the note on the bedside table and walked out the door. I hopped on my bike that Dad brought and sped off toward the hospital.

I pulled up to the hospital and parked haphazardly in a space. I ran through the front doors and went up to the closest nurse. I had tears in my eyes and asked, "Excuse me? I'm looking for my dad. His name is Robert Singer, I think he came in about thirty minutes ago." The nurse just nodded and said, "Yes, he is in ICU and I'm going to have to ask his doctor if you can see him. Go ahead and sit in over there and I'll go talk to him right now."

I sat in a chair in the hallway. It felt like years before I saw a tall man with blonde hair and a chart in his hand. He looked at me and said, "Robert Singer's daughter?" I nodded and stood up, walking over to him. "Yeah I'm his daughter, Grace. Is he okay?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. "Well, the puncture was pretty deep, and he lost a lot of blood, but he is stable. I think he will pull through without a problem."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Can I see him or is he still too out of it?" I asked the doctor. He took a breath and said, "Well I think he needs rest, just for a few hours. And I wanted to tell you that when he had lost a lot of blood he kept muttering your name over and over again. He kept trying to get up from the bed. I think he was more worried about you than his own injury."

I chuckled and said, "That's my dad for ya." "You should head home and get some rest. You can come back later tonight and see him," He said. I just nodded and thanked him. I gave him my cell phone number so that they could call if anything happened. I walked out of the hospital and rode back to the motel room.

When I got back, I opened the door and walked in. I saw Gabriel propped up against the pillows, watching T.V. with little interest. He looked over as I closed the door. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked him as I walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. He gave me a lopsided smile and said, "I'm fine. I would be better if you were lying next to me." I grinned and said, "Before I do, I need to check your stitches. Then I'll change and lay down with you."

He sighed dramatically and said, "If you insist, doctor." I helped him sit up and started unwrapping the Ace bandage. After it was off, I peeled the gauze away and looked at the wound. Well, lack thereof. There were just stitches. No gash or scratch, or even a bruise. "Well, let me get those stitches out," I told him. I got up from the bed and went over to my bag to get a pair of scissors and tweezers.

I went back over to Gabriel and sat back down. I carefully cut the stitches and pulled them out. It only took a minute, so when I was done, I set the utensils on the side table and got up to change. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, put my hair in a loose braid, and changed into a pair of sweats, an oversized t-shirt, and a pair of socks. I walked out of the bathroom and went over to the bed.

Gabriel was on the right side, so I went over to the left and climbed in. I propped my pillow against the headboard and lay down next to Gabriel. I looked at the T.V. and saw that Doctor Sexy M.D. was on. The volume was low, and I could barely make out what they were saying. "Why the hell are you watching this?" I asked him. "It gives me ideas," He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Is your dad alright?" Gabriel suddenly asked me. "He's in the ICU. The doctor told me to come back later and I could see him then, but he'll be fine," I told him.

While I was sitting there, I thought about Cass. I missed him. A lot. "Are you alright?" I heard Gabriel ask. My eyes moved over to his and I nodded, but the tear I was trying desperately to hold back, fell. "Come here," He said. Gabriel sat up and put his legs over the edge of the bed. I got up and went over to him. My legs were hanging off of one side and my head was tucked under his chin. His arms went around me and held my tight, as I cried silently. My tears stopped after about fifteen minutes. I looked up at Gabriel and said, "Thanks." He nodded, lifted me off of his lap, and sat me next to him.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I don't like it when you're sad," Gabriel told me. He stood up and pulled me with him. He snapped his fingers and the radio turned on, playing some slow music. Gabriel put his arm out and asked, "May  
I have this dance?" I smiled and took his arm.

We started moving side to side, just swaying with the beat of the music. I rested my cheek on his chest and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being up against each other. Gabriel kissed my forehead and I looked up at him. We kept our gazes locked and started to move closer to each other. I closed my eyes and waited. When his lips attached to mine, I felt… something. A wave of electricity went through me and I deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. I never would have kissed him like this if Cass were alive though. I pulled away from him quickly. I didn't know if I could be anything with Gabriel. Cass may be dead, but I still had feelings for him.

Gabriel caught my gaze and said, "You alright, sweetheart?" My brain seemed to turn off, but was able to nod. I took a deep breath and kissed him on the lips again, then said, "I want to get some rest before I see Dad." Gabriel smiled and kissed me again. We got under the covers and Gabriel put his arm around my waist. "Sleep tight, Grace," I heard him say. I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up about two hours later. I looked over to Gabriel, but he wasn't there. There was a note on the pillow though. It said '_I had to keep moving, but I will see you soon. - Love Gabriel'. _ Under the note was another candy bar. I was going to get fat because of that guy. He put love at the end too. Did he really love me? Hmm. I put the note and candy on the bedside table and got out of bed. I walked over to my duffel and got a pair of jeans, a tank top, and my boots. I went to the bathroom and made myself decent. I walked out of my room and locked the door behind me.

Walking over to my motorcycle, I got on and made my way to the hospital. When I got there, I asked the nurse were Robert Singer was and she pointed me to his room. I walked in and saw him sitting up in bed and looking out the window. "Dad?" I said quietly. His head turned so fast, I thought his neck would break. "Gracie," He said. I walked over to him and gave him the best hug that I could.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "What happened?" I asked him. He told me that he was possessed, but he was able to take control for a minute and stabbed _himself_. I just looked at him and took a deep breath. "At least you're okay," I told him. He smiled and my phone rang. The caller I.D. said Dean so I picked it up and said, "Hey Dean." "Hey Grace, we're heading to the hospital now. We'll be there in about five minutes. Plus we have some news," He said.

"Alright, we'll be here." I told him the room number and we hung up. We sat in silence until the boys arrived. They came in and Dean told us everything. Dean is Archangel Michael's vessel. "And Grace," Dean started, "Cass is alive." I just looked at him. Cass was alive? No. I saw him blow up, there is no way he was alive. I excused myself and walked out of the hospital. I went around the back of the building where no one was.

I closed my eyes and prayed. "Castiel, its Grace. Dean said you were alive, and if that's true, I want to see you." I heard a flap of wings and opened my eyes. There, standing about ten feet away was Castiel. I immediately felt tears fall from my face. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and hugged me back.

I was sobbing now and Cass rubbed my back, saying, 'It's okay. It's alright, I'm here Gracie.' I felt him kiss the side of my head. I pulled back and looked at him. He seemed the same as before. I touched the side of his face and he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of my soul. He put his hand over mine and grasped it. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I felt my body tingle all over.

He retreated and just looked at me. He put his hands on the sides of my face and leaned closer. We both closed our eyes and I felt his chapped lips on mine. It was a small kiss, but I'll take it. When Cass was dead, I felt broken and lost. But he was here now and I feel complete and happy. We both pulled back and looked at each other. Tears started running down my face and Castiel wiped them away. We put our foreheads together and closed our eyes, enjoying the warmth.

We stayed there for a long time, but eventually pulled back. Cass raised his hand up and brushed away the remaining tears from my cheeks. "You should go back and see your father. Stay with him tonight," Castiel whispered to me. I nodded and he kissed my cheek this time. "I will be in touch with you and the boys very soon." I smiled at him and he gave me one last kiss on my forehead before flying off.

I took a deep breath and walked into the hospital, heading for Dad's room. I was elated that Cass was alright. Even though he is a total dork sometimes, I love the guy. _Wait, what?_

_AN: Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know if you want anything written. I will update on the 12th and update weekly after that! Thanks for reading._


	15. Chapter 15 Good God Y'All

**Chapter 14**

Dad was sitting in a wheelchair, just staring out the window. He would never walk again and it really upset him. I was sitting on his hospital bed and looking out the same window. Sam was standing in the doorway, just watching us. I noticed Dean walk up next to Sam and they started talking to each other. I didn't listen in on the conversation, so I pulled up the chair in the room and set it next to Dad. He looks over at me and I gave him a small smile. I put my hand over his, and he turned his hand over and grabbed my hand.

I heard Sam's phone ring and he answered it. "Castiel?" That caught my attention. I turned and listened. "Uh, St. Martin's Hospital, why? What are you…? Cass?" Sam looked at his phone and hung up. I turned back to the window. Dad looked over at me, but I didn't return the look. I heard Dean talking to Cass. He must have just arrived, so I got up from the chair and set it aside. I sat on the side of the bed again.

"Enough foreplay. Get over here and lay your damn hands on," Dad said to the angel. None of the boys moved, so Dad turned his head and said, "Get healing. Now." Cass sighed and said, "I can't." Dad looked murderous and turned his wheelchair around to face them and said, "Say again?" Cass walked further into the room and said, "I'm cut off from heaven, and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do, certain things I can't."

Dad looked about ready to kill him and said, "You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" Cass looked at me, and then to Dad. "I'm sorry." "Shove it up your ass," Dad said while turning his chair back toward the window. I sighed and rubbed forehead with my hand in frustration. I heard Dean say, "At least he's talking now." "I heard that," Dad snapped back.

I looked up at Cass, got up from the bed and walked over to the boys. Cass stood in front of Dean and said, "I don't have much time, we need to talk." "Okay," Dean replied. "Your plan to kill Lucifer." "Yeah, you want to help," Dean asked him. "No. It's foolish and it can't be done." Dean smirked and said, "Well, thanks for the support." I hit him on the chest and gave him a glare.

"But I believe I have the solution," Cass started, "There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer, strong enough to stop the Apocalypse." "Who?" I asked him. He looked at me and said, "The one that resurrected me and put the boys on that airplane. The one who began everything. God. I'm gonna find God."

Dean closed the door and turned back to Cass. "God isn't in heaven, he has to be somewhere," Cass told us. "Try New Mexico, I hear he's on a tortilla," Dean replied. Cass looked confused and said, "No, He isn't on any flatbread." Dean continued talking, "Look, even if there is a God, he is either dead, and that's the generous theory, or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about anybody."

Cass looked upset now, but Dean kept talking, "I mean, look around you man, the world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut!" Cass turned to Dean and said, "Enough. This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win." Dean looked smug and said, "It's a pipe dream, Cass." "Dean," I said sternly. Dean glared at me, and I glared right back.

Castiel got right in Dean's face and said, "I killed two angels this week. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you. And you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world. And I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." Dad cut in and said, "You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole, what is it you want?" "I did come for something. An amulet. Very rare, very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find Him."

I walk closer to him and said, "So kind of like a God EMF?" Cass nodded. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about, I got nothing like that," Dad told him. "I know, you don't." Cass looked at Dean, and then looked at his necklace. "What, this?" Dean asked. Cass nodded and said, "May I borrow it?" "No," Dean said sternly. Cass just looked at him and said, "Dean, give it to me." "Please," I butted in. Cass looked at me and turned his head slightly.

"Say please," I told the angel. He nodded and said, "Give it to me please." I sighed. '_Close enough' _I thought to myself. Dean seemed unsure, but said, "Alright, I guess." He took off his necklace and held it out for Cass.

Dean pulled it out of Castiel's hand before he grabbed it and said, "Don't lose it." Cass took the necklace and held it tightly in his hand. Dean looked at us and said, "Great now I feel naked." "Cass can I talk to you privately?" I asked him. He nodded and followed me until we were in a deserted hallway. I turned to him and said, "So you're going to find God." He nodded in response.

"Well, be careful," I told him. He searched my face and said, "I will. I need to do something to keep you hidden from angels." I nodded and he put the tips of his fingers on my chest. My chest burned for a second, but it didn't last long. "This will hide you from all angels, including Michael and Lucifer. They won't be able to find you." I shook my head and said, "Then how will you find us?"

Cass looked at the floor and shifted. He pulled a small box out of a pocket from his trench coat. His blue eyes met my green ones and he held the box out for me. I took it slowly. "I can find you with this. I'll will come and see you as soon as I can, Gracie," he said in a hushed voice. He leaned down a little hesitantly. I met him halfway and gave him a feather-light kiss on his chapped lips. I pulled back and then he left in a flutter of wings.

I looked at the box in my hand. It was a simple box, something you would put jewelry in. I opened it carefully and saw what was inside. It was a ring with a blue sapphire and diamonds. It was beautiful and the blue was… swirling? The sapphire was in the middle and was surrounded my diamonds. There were two rows of diamonds on each side of the sapphire. I took the sparkling ring out of the box and held it in my fingers.

I slipped it on my right ring finger. It fit just right, too. When I looked closely at the blue, I could tell that it was _definitely _swirling. I put the box in my jacket pocket and stuffed my hands in my jeans pockets, heading back to Dad's hospital room.

Dad just hung up his cell phone when I walked in. "Who was it?" I asked him. "It was Rufus. Apparently the town he's in is full of demons. You three might want to check it out." I looked at the boys and said, "You two go, I'll get Dad checked out of here and we'll head home." Sam and Dean nodded and started heading out the door. I turned to Dad and he eyed me.

"What?" I asked him. He shrugged, "Nothing, but you should go with them. I can get out of here of my own." I gave him a look and said, "Dad, I'm staying with you and that's final." He raised his eyebrows, but smiled too. I grinned back at him and headed toward the nurses' station. I told a nurse that I needed to run some errands. Such at getting a ramp so that Dad could actually get _in_ the house.

I rode my motorcycle the thirty minutes home and switched it out for an old truck. I headed back into town and went to a sporting goods store to get a ramp. After that, I got a hot-plate that I could set on a lower table. And a chair to sit on so that he should take a shower. I knew Dad would try things himself, so setting things lower was necessary.

I got a few more things and some groceries, got to the house put everything away and set up the hot-plate and ramp. I took a car lower to the ground so that Dad could get in it easier. When I got to the hospital, Dad was sitting in the hallway, as nurse gave him a few papers. I walked up to them and the nurse turned to me.

"Well, I think your father will adjust just fine. If you feel weak don't hesitate to call." I nodded and walked behind Dad's chair. I put my hands on the handles and wheeled him to the exit. When we got out to the car, I opened the door and positioned his wheelchair just right, so that he could lift himself out and set himself in the seat. After he got comfortable, I closed his door and folded the wheelchair, setting it in the backseat.

We drove for about twenty minutes in silence. Dad spoke first and said, "Thanks Jelly Bean." I smiled and said, "No problem, Father Ship." We drove the rest of the way in silence. We pulled up to the house and I turned the car off. I patted Dad on the shoulder and got out. I got his chair from the back and came around his side. He got in the chair without a problem and headed to the house.

A few days after we got home, I heard a car pull in the driveway. I went to the window and saw the Impala, but only Dean was inside. I turned to Dad and he was by the window too. He looked at me and nodded to go and see him. I rushed out the door and went to Dean, who was walking up. "Are you okay? Where's Sam?" I asked him. He put his hands in his pockets and said, "We decided to go separate ways for a while." I didn't question it and gave him a hug instead.

"I came over to ask you if you wanted to come with me," Dean started, "But I know you probably want to stay with Bobby, but…" He trailed off. "I'll go talk to Dad and see if he's alright with me leaving, and I'll let you know." I went back to the house to ask Dad if he was alright by himself.

He said he would be fine and I should go with Dean to keep him company. I gave his a kiss on his cheek and went to my room to pack. I was done packing within five minutes and headed down the stairs. I gave Dad an awkward hug and followed Dean out to the Impala. I figured I would leave my motorcycle behind and just ride with Dean.

We got to his motel room, and Dean went over to the sink to wash the blood off from his jacket. I was sitting on the bed, looking for a case. My left leg was stretched out in front of me and my right was tucked under me. It hurt to bend my knee for too long because of my injury. I heard Dean say, "Don't do that!" I looked up and saw Castiel standing very close to him. Dean turned to face the angel and said, "Cass, we've talked about this. Personal space?"

Cass looked a little embarrassed and said, "My apologies." He took a step away from Dean. I smiled and looked down at the papers. Dean looked a little uncomfortable and said, "How did you find us? I thought we were flying below the angel radar." Dean came over to the bed that I was on and put his jacket down. Cass turned and noticed me. I gave him a small smile and absentmindedly twirled the ring he gave me around my finger. Cass noticed me doing this and the corner of his mouth twitched up a little.

"You are," Cass said, "Bobby told me where you were. Where's Sam?" I looked back up at Dean and he said, "Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while. Gracie came with me. So, did you find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back please?" Cass spoke up and said, "No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help. I'm trying to find someone else. The Archangel that killed me."

Dean looked shocked and said, "Excuse me?" Cass continued and said, "His name is Raphael." Dean raised his eyebrows and said, "You were wasted by a Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Angel?" Cass was unaffected by his remark and said, "I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity."

"For what?" I asked, deciding to be part of the conversation. "Information," Cass said to me. Dean scoffed and said, "So what, you think you can find this dude, he's just going to spill God's address?" Cass stared at me and said, "Yes. Because we are going to trap him and interrogate him." "You're serious? So, what we're the Three Musketeers and we're gonna hold hands and sail off this cliff together? Give me one good reason why I should do this," Dean replied.

Cass turned back to Dean and I went to my duffel to grab a jacket. "Because you are Michael's vessel, and no angel will dare harm you." "What about me?" I asked. Cass looked at me and said, "Your soul is pure and he wouldn't dare hurt you either." I nodded and stood up to put my jacket on. I turned back to the boys. Dean faced Castiel and said, "Oh, so I'm your bullet shield?" Cass took a step closer to Dean and said, "I need your help. Because you and Grace are the only ones who will help me. Please."

I stood next to Dean and said, "Alright. Where is he?" Cass looked at me and said, "Maine. Let's go." He raised his hand towards Dean and I put my hand on his shoulder. But Dean stopped him. "Now what?" I asked Dean. He looked at me briefly then back to Cass and said, "Last time you zapped me someplace, I didn't poop for a week. We're driving."

I made a face and said, "Let's go catch ourselves an Archangel, boys." We grabbed our stuff and headed to Maine. We stopped at a police station and we got out of the car. Cass told us that a deputy laid eyes on the Archangel and we were going to ask him where the Archangel is.

I sighed and said, "Cass, sweetheart, we can't do that. And before you ask, we can't tell him that because he'll think we are complete lunatics." I buttoned the top button on his shirt and took his tie off. While I was redoing it, I continued, "We will go in and ask what he saw. If we need to lie, we will. But, we cannot tell him what he really saw. Now, here is an FBI Badge. When we tell him out names, we show him these. Just do what Dean and I do and you'll be fine."

I tightened his tie and kissed him on the cheek. "Sound good?" I asked him. One eyes as twitching slightly, but he nodded. I smiled and headed for the building. We walked in and Dean got the deputies attention. "Alonzo Mosely, FBI." I pulled out my badge and said, "Ann Phillips. This is my partner, Eddie Moscone." Cass just stood there like a dork. I nudged him and he looked at me.

His eyes widened a little and he reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out the badge that I gave him and opened it. And of course, it was upside down. Dean took it and flipped it over. We went into the deputy's office and he told us about a gas station explosion. Cass tried to tell him that it was demons, but I smacked him. He looked over with a hurt expression, but I raised my eyebrows at him. He nodded and sat back in his chair.

We found out that a man named Donnie Finnerman was at a hospital. Cass told us that it was Raphael's vessel. We got to the hospital and found Donnie's room. He was sitting in a wheelchair, drooling. Cass and Dean were talking, but I wasn't listening. I didn't think twice before walking into the room.

I walked over to Donnie and crouched in front of him. Cass and Dean came in too. Donnie's eyes shifted to me, but nothing else did. I smiled a little when we made eye contact. He stared at me for a minute, then his mouth moved a little. He was trying to talk. I put my hands in his and said, "Donnie, if you can understand me, squeeze my left hand." My left hand was in his right and I felt a light pressure.

"I want you to squeeze my left hand for 'yes' and my right hand for 'no' okay?" I asked him. I felt pressure on my left hand. He was staring at me so I continued. "Do you remember what happened at the gas station. Left hand. "Was it angels?" Left hand. "Do you remember any names of the angels?" Right hand. "Do you see a light around me?" Left hand. He could see the light that my soul gave off. I sighed and said, "We'll be back later, Donnie, okay?" Left hand. I smiled and got up.

I walked out of the room and looked at a confused Dean and Cass. I shurgged and started heading out of the building without another glance.

Dean and I were in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. We were waiting for Cass to show up with what we needed to trap Raphael. Dean came in from the other room, reading something. I was sitting in a rickety chair, looking out the window and twirling the ring around my finger.

I saw Castiel standing in the doorway with an old jug in his right hand. Dean looked up at him and said, "Where have you been?" "Jerusalem." "Oh, how was it?" Dean asked sarcastically. Cass seemed unaffected and said, "Arid." He set the jug on the table in front of me. "What's this, Cass?" I asked him. He turned to me and said, "It's oil. It's very special and very rare."

He sat down in the chair across the table from me. I got up and walked toward the door. I pat Castiel's shoulder as I went by and said, "I'm going to get some fresh air." Dean nodded and Cass looked at the floor. I walked out onto the porch and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and felt the cold air burn my lungs. A few minutes later Dean came out and headed toward the Impala. Cass was following him, uncertain.

"Uh, where are you going?" I asked Dean. "To a club full of half-naked women. Cass is a virgin, so I'm going to change that in case Raphael decides to smite him again." My eyes widened to saucers and I said, "What?! Cass might die tomorrow?" I looked at Cass, who was standing by the Impala. "Raphael killed me once, he won't hesitate to do it again," Cass told me.

I ran my hand through my long hair and sighed. "Come on Monkey, I'm not leaving you here, so you have to come with us," Dean said. I glared at him, but proceeded to the car and yanked the door open. I slipped in and shut the door. Cass climbed in the front seat, and we took off.

We got to the slut house and walked in. I was wearing a tank top and leather jacket with jeans and boots. I had some mascara and lip gloss on too. As we walked in, we found a table. Before I sat down, I felt a hand on my side. I turned to see a man about six feet with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey, you're not dressed like the other ladies, but I'll take you anyway," The man said.

I grabbed his shirt collar and yanked his face down to mine. "I am not one of the girls here. You are disgusting. And you should consider leaving because I think your wife is worried about you," I said and pointed to his ring finger that had a tan line. I shoved him backwards and he walked out the door. I turned to the boys who were staring at me. I slipped into the booth and Dean slid in after me.

Cass sat on the other side. Dean got himself and Cass a beer, and I ordered a Coke. Cass looked just about ready to explode. "Hey, relax," Dean told him. Cass leaned forward and said, "This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here." Dean scrunched his eyebrows and said, "Dude, you full-on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks." I noticed a woman wearing white lace coming over to our table.

I kept my face blank and twirled the straw in my soda. When the woman got to our table, she looked at Cass and said, "Hi, what's your name?" Cass looked at her, but didn't say anything. "His name is Cass," I piped in. She looked at me with a small glare. Dean asked the girl her name and she said Chastity. Cass chugged half of his beer and wiped his mouth. She grabbed his arm and started leading him into the back room.

I stood up and headed to the door. I was pissed that Dean would do that to Cass. I sat on the hood of the Impala and waited. I only waited about five minutes before the boys came out. Dean had a big smile on his face and Cass was having another staring contest with the ground. Dean stood in front of me and I watched as Cass got in the passenger seat without a glance my way.

I looked back at Dean and said, "What's wrong with him?" Dean chuckled and said, "Well, I talked to him after you left. He refused to sleep with Chastity, so I asked him what the problem was. He said that he doesn't want to sleep with just _any _woman." I looked at him confused and he said, "He wants to sleep with you."

I felt my eyes widen and my brain stop working. Cass wanted to have sex with _me_? I turned around to look at Cass, but he was still looking down at his hands. I took a deep breath to try and slow my racing heart. "Well, let's focus on Raphael now and sex later," I said as I slid off the hood of the Impala. I walked to the backseat and got in. Dean got behind the wheel and we took off towards that hospital where Donnie was.

We headed to Donnie's room in silence. When we got there, Dean stayed in the hallway while Cass and I went into his room. I crouched in front of Donnie and made eye contact with him. His eyes seemed to brighten when he saw me. I put my hands in his like last time and said, "Hey Donnie, do you remember me?" Left hand. I smiled and said, "We are going to put some oil around you and light it of fire. It won't hurt you and if you feel an angel trying to get in you, let him. Alright?" Left hand.

I gave him a smile and said, "Thanks Donnie." I stood up and kissed his forehead. Cass finished putting the oil around him and Dean was in the room now. Dean and I stood near the wall, while Cass put his mouth next to Donnie's ear. He started chanting in a foreign language, and then said, "I'm here Raphael. Come and get me you little bastard." Dean and I shared a look.

Cass stepped back and lit a match. "Be ready," He said. Castiel dropped the match on the oil and a ring of fire surrounded Donnie. All we could do now was wait.

We were heading back to the abandoned house. Raphael never came and we lost a day. We all got out of the car and headed in the house. Dean and I stepped in first, but Cass said, "Dean, Grace." I looked in the living room to see Donnie standing there, bolts of electricity coming off of him. The lights exploded, and the sparks stopped. He looked at Cass and said, "Castiel." Cass seemed nervous and said, "Raphael."

Raphael turned to face us. Cass grabbed my right hand with his left and walked closer to Raphael, with me slightly behind him. Dean walked over to the cooler near the fireplace and said, "I mean, I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room?" Dean asked the Archangel. Raphael replied, "And the eastern seaboard." He turned his gaze to me and said, "Grace Singer. The one with the pure soul. I may be an Archangel, but it's an honor to be in your presence." He bowed slightly. Cass still had my hand in his. I adjusted so that our fingers were intertwined.

I stayed behind Castiel slightly. He squeezed my hand for reassurance. Raphael spoke first. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I don't smite you here and now." "Or maybe your full of crap," Dean started, "Maybe you're afraid that God will bring Cass back to life again and smite _you,_ you candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean." Raphael interrupted and said, "I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are."

Castiel spoke up and said, "You wouldn't kill him. You wouldn't dare." "But I will take him to Michael." Dean looked at the cooler and said, "Well, that sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, I hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you." Raphael said, "Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer. He doesn't have anything close to my imagination." Raphael walked slowly towards Dean, but stopped.

Dean smirked and said, "I bet you didn't imagine one thing. We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." I flicked the lighter on and Raphael turned to face me. I dropped the lighter on the oil. We watched as it caught and surrounded the Archangel with a blazing ring of fire. Dean walked closer to us so that Cass was on my right and Dean was on my left. Raphael looked pissed and Dean said, "Don't look at me, it was his idea." He gestured over to Cass when he said it. I wanted to slaughter him for doing that. We looked back at the trapped Archangel.

Castiel asked Raphael, "Where is he?" The Archangel turned his head slightly and said, "God? Didn't you hear? He's dead Castiel. Dead." I looked at Cass, who looked unconvinced. "There is no other explanation. He's gone for good." "You're lying," Castiel accused him. "Am I? Do you remember the 20th century? Think the 21st is going to be any better? You think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?" I felt Cass release some of his tense muscles in defeat. Dean decided to butt in and say, "Oh yeah, then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Raphael had a blank face and replied, "Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy."

I stepped from behind Cass and said, "Yeah who would be so proud to know that his sons started the Apocalypse." Raphael turned to me and said, "Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run." Dean stepped in and said, "Daddy ran away and disappeared? Well that's no fun." "You think this is funny? You're living on a Godless universe. We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want paradise." Raphael looked at me and Cass. I squeezed Cass' hand and Dean spoke again. "So what, God dies and makes you the boss and you think you can do whatever you want?"

Raphael averted his gaze, but turned back to Dean. "Yes. And what we want, we get!" Thunder crashed outside and I saw the windows blow out. Cass wrapped his arm around me and used his body to protect me from the flying glass. Rain and wind came in the windows, drenching me and the boys. Cass still had his arm around my waist and had to yell over the noise. "If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?" "Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you? Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up." Raphael informed Cass.

Cass looked sad, angry, betrayed, and so much more. I put my hand in his and squeezed for assurance. I don't know if it would make him feel any better, but it was worth a shot. We were all soaked to the bone from the rain. I was shaking because I was so cold. Cass wrapped his arm tighter around my waist and said, "Let's go." I lightly directed me to the exit. "Castiel! I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you," The Archangel threatened. Cass turned to him and said, "Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch." I looked at Cass and he looked at me. I could see in his face that he just wanted to leave. I let his lead me out of the house and to the Impala.

Cass opened the back door of the car and gestured for me to get in. I was shaking so hard now, that my teeth were chattering. He helped me sit in the back and grabbed the blanket on the floor. He put the thick blanket around me and laid me down along the back seat. He got in the passenger seat. Dean opened the driver's door shortly after and we took off. Cass turned to me and said, "You should sleep Grace." I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to get warm. I felt a hand brush the hair away from my face and I fell asleep at the touch.

AN: There is another poll on my page. I know there wasn't a lot in this chapter, but I am so happy that there are so many peple who like it. Please review and don't forget to vote!


	16. Chapter 16 The End

**Chapter 15**

Dean and I were in a motel room now, and I finished changing my dry clothes. "Dean, I think I'm going to go and see Dad. I think he'd like it if I came to visit," I told my surrogate brother. He looked kind of sad, but then nodded. "That's probably a good idea. I bet he'd like someone there with him." He stood up from the bed and waved me closer. I sighed and smiled. I went over to my big brother and he wrapped me in a tight hug. "Don't let him party too hard, he might hurt himself. And if you see Cass, tell him that I'll kick his ass if he hurts you." I laughed and let go.

My duffel was sitting on the ground, so I grabbed it and walked out of the room. I didn't feel up to stealing a car, so I took a few buses and got a few rides. I was about a mile away from the house when someone came out of the dense forest across the dirt road and advanced toward me. It was a man about six feet tall, with brown hair and… black eyes. Demon. Crap! I dropped my duffel, pulled out my silver knife from my jeans, and got into position. I waited until he threw a punch with his right arm, I ducked and grabbed his arm, jumping on his back. I wrapped my legs around his front and held the knife to his throat.

I started chanting in Latin, exorcising him. He started twitching and fell to his knees. I hopped off of his back and went to my duffel, still chanting, and grabbed the folded up piece of cloth in the bag. I unfolded the cloth that had a Devil's Trap painted on it and set it next to the demon. I stopped chanting and he regained his breath. I kicked him in the stomach and he fell over, right into the Devil's Trap. He lunged for me, but fell on his butt, from the force of hitting the edge of the trap. I smiled and he had a look of terror on his face.

I started chanting again, this time faster. The black smoke came out of the man's mouth and burned to the edge of the trap. The cloth didn't burn, but the demon was back in hell. I went to the poor man now laying there and checked his pulse. He was alive, so I dragged him back to the forest and laid him in a comfortable position. I took a necklace from my bag that had an anti-possession charm on it. I hooked it around the man's neck and wrote a quick note. '_Keep this necklace on. It will keep the demons away.'_ I stuck the note in his hand, and went back to my bag, picked it up, and headed for my home like nothing happened.

I walked up the steps, opened the door, and walked in. "Dad?" I called out. I heard some squeaking from the other room and saw Dad come from around the corner. "Grace, your home. I thought you were on the road with Dean." "I was, but I wanted to come home and see you." He smiled and took a deep breath. "Well Jelly Bean, I'm doing alright." I smiled at that.

"I think I'll rest for a few minutes and then come back down," I told Dad. I went over to him and gave him an awkward hug, but it worked. I went upstairs to my room, opened the door, and saw that it was the same as I left it.

I opened the window a few inches to let in some fresh air. Going to my dresser, I pulled out a pair of flannel pants and a tank top. I stripped down and put my night clothes on. My arms didn't seem to work right, so I lay on my bed without the covers. My eyes closed within seconds.

_I was outside, sitting on a swing that was hanging haphazardly on a low tree branch. I remember Dad pushing me so high, that I would laugh until I was out of breathe. He might have been a hunter, but he was a great dad too. The sun was out, there were no clouds, and there was a slight breeze. A perfect dream. I was in jeans and a t-shirt and the tips of my toes weren't quiet touching the ground. My senses kicked in and I felt a presence behind me. I hopped off the swing and turned to face the thing behind me._

_There about ten feet away, stood a man, a little over six feet, with dark blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt, and a light jacket. His mouth was open slightly and he was just looking at me. He looked stunned, like my face had scared him. He blinked a few time and regained his composure. I narrowed my eyes and said, "Can I help you?" He blinked a few times and finally said, "Grace Singer, it is a real honor to finally meet you." I nodded slightly. "I don't want to sound rude, but who are you and what are you doing in my dream?"_

_He put his head down and gave a small smile. "My name is Lucifer." I felt like my feet were glued to the ground. The devil was standing right in front of me. What the hell am I supposed to do now? "Get away from me," I told him and took a few steps back. "Please Grace, I am not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." The Devil held his hand up in surrender. "Then talk," I said harshly. _

_Lucifer put his hands down and stayed where he was. "As I'm sure you know, an angel needs a vessel. But the human has to say yes before the angel can possess them. Since I am an Archangel, there are only certain people who can contain my power. Nick here," He pointed to himself, "Is not strong enough. My true vessel is Sam." I felt my heart stop. Sam was Lucifer's true vessel? No, that can't be right. "I'm sorry, Grace, but it will happen. It's his destiny." Did I say that out loud? _

_I looked at the angel and said, "Sam will never say yes." Lucifer took a few steps forward, so that he was right in front of me. "I'm sorry. But he will. It's his destiny." I stared wide-eyed at the angel in front of me. A piece of hair fell in my face and he lifted his hand. I moved my head away from his hand that was only inches from my face. I moved the piece of hair out of my eyes as Lucifer put his hand back down to his side._

"_You are hidden from me, so I can only contact you in your dreams. But I will be back. I want to see your pretty face again," He said quietly. My gaze lifted to his and he gave me a small smile. "Sleep now, Grace." I saw him and our surroundings start going fuzzy, so I blinked and saw black._

I sat up with a gasp. My breath caught when I noticed someone in the corner of the room. Gabriel. The breath I was holding came out shakily. "You alright sweetheart?" Gabriel asked me. My eyes travelled to his face and I nodded. He came over and kneeled in front of me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked to the floor and took a shaky breath. "Nothing, just a weird dream," I told him. I kissed his cheek and hugged him. He hugged back without hesitation. I thought about my relationship with Gabriel and my relationship with Cass. I pulled away from him and said, "Gabriel, I don't know if I want to be anything more than friends." My chest tightened at the look on his face. It was a mix of disappointment, sadness, and reject. I licked my lips and said, "I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you that you feel about me." Gabriel chuckled sadly and looked up at me. "It's Castiel right? You have feelings for him?" He asked me. I looked at my feet and nodded.

Gabriel let go of my hands and stood up. I lifted my gaze and saw his back to me. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned, his face had no emotion on it what so ever. "I'm sorry," I told him again. He gave a sad smile and said, "Life happens. Just pray if you want to see me, alright sweetheart?" I smiled a little and nodded. Before he could fly away, I kissed him lightly. He responded with light pressure to my lips. We parted after a few seconds and he said, "I love you Grace." And then he flew away. He loved me? Tears came to my eyes but I didn't let them escape. My breath steadied and I went to my dresser and got dressed.

I walked down the stairs and saw Dad using the hot-plate to heat up some soup. "Hey Jelly Bean, you look exhausted. Did you sleep alright?" He asked me. I wanted to say, 'No, the Devil was in my dream and an angel told me he loves me, but I didn't feel the same.' "Yeah, just sore," I said. I limped my way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Dad wheeled in and said, "Your leg has been bothering you a lot. Do you need to have it looked at?"

My leg did hurt more often, but it was winter, so it was a little more stiff than usual. "No, it's just the weather. My knee locks up and it hurts, but I'll be fine, Dad," I told him. I heard my phone go off and pulled it out of my pocket. It was Dean, so I answered it. "Sup Brother?" I said to him. "Grace?" He sounded… scared? "What is it Dean?" I asked him. There was silence on the other end for a second and then he said, "Can you meet me somewhere? I need to talk to you about something."

My head went fuzzy, but I replied, "Of course, where do you want to meet?" Dean gave me an address and said to some ASAP. We hung up and my gaze shifted to Dad. "Go on, you don't want to be late." I smiled and grabbed my bag. After I kissed the top of his hat covered head, I stuck my tongue out in disgust. I turned to Dad and said, "You need to wash that hat." He smiled and waved it off.

My motorcycle was in the driveway still, and I hopped on that, heading out to the address Dean gave me. My helmet still smelled like mangos, which was strangely soothing. My destination wasn't far, maybe ten minutes, so I went faster, getting to Dean as fast as I could.

I pulled up to the motel that Dean was in and knocked on his door. I heard footsteps and the door swung open. Dean didn't say anything, just waved me inside. He seemed tense. "What's going on Dean?" I asked him. He sat on the bed and I sat next to him. "Zachariah sent me to 2014 to see what earth would be like if I didn't say yes to Michael. Sam said yes to Lucifer, Cass was a hippy, and I was a dick." He didn't say anything else. "What happened to me?" I said nervously.

Dean looked at me with sad eyes and said, "You died. About a year previously they went on a raid and you got infected by the Croatoan virus and they had no choice but to kill you. Cass wanted to do it. You guys were together and he didn't want you to suffer anymore. He put you out of your misery." My brain stopped working. The blood rushed from my face. I died? No, that can't be right. "Maybe Zachariah changed the future just to try and get you to say yes," I said halfheartedly. Dean nodded, but still looked glum.

I wrapped my arms around him and said, "No matter what happens, you'll always be my brother." He wrapped his arms around me and said, "You'll always be my ass-kicking sister." I laughed at his description. We stayed there for a while, just holding each other. It was nice to smell his old leather jacket. It was like home.

We pulled back from each other and stood up. "Well, do you want me to say with you or go back to Dad?" I asked Dean. He smiled and said, "Go and see Bobby, I think he'd like his little girl at home for a while longer." I hugged him one last time and left.

On the way, I thought about how Lucifer acted in my dream. Like I was special? I'm just like any other human and he hated humans. Why did he like me? My brain hurts now. I rode up the driveway and parked my bike. I walked in the house and saw Dad at his desk. "I'm going to go to the pond for a bit," I told him. Dad nodded and replied, "Alright sweetheart."

I set my stuff down but grabbed my gun and ice skates. The back door was unlocked, so I went out and headed for the pond. It was only a ten minutes walk, so I was there in no time at all. I sat on one of the tree stumps and pulled my skates on. The pond was frozen solid, but there wasn't any snow on the ground. The pond had a mind of its own i guess. After my skates were on comfortably, I walked to the edge of the pond. The entire thind was about the size of two skating rinks put together, so there was plenty of room.

My feet took there first step on the ice. A huge smile spread across my face. I went faster, spinning and doing small jumps. I got into position to do a triple axel, but I saw someone on the edge of the pond. Lucifer. I skid to a stop. How did he find me? Cass put sigils on my ribs so that he _couldn't _find me. And he was near my home. I just stared at him. Lucifer had his hands behind his back, with a small smile on his lips. I wanted to run back home, but he would follow me and possibly hurt Dad.

I just stood there, waiting for him to make the first move. He eventually did, walking across the slippery ice with ease. It wasn't long before he was standing right in front of me. "You looked beautiful," The devil told me. I didn't reply. "I know that you're wondering how I found you. Even though you have sigils, your soul is bright enough to attract any Archangel. But I won't bother you. Normally, I would ask where Sam is, but I won't. Take care of yourself, Miss Grace. I hope to see you soon." He vanished without another word.

I went to the edge of the pond, took off my skates, and headed home. Dad greeted me and asked, "How was the pond?" "It was nice." I hung my skates on the coat rack and went up to my room. Laying on my bed, I prayed for Cass. He was there in less that five seconds. I patted the bed and he sat next to me. I tugged his sleeve sot that he would lay down next to me. We were facing each other, he was using his left hand to play with the bottom of my shirt, I had my right hand to his face, tracing every line I could.

His eyes were very blue today. "Cass?" I asked him. "Hmm?" "What would you do if something happened to me?" He looked confused and said, "I would heal you." I sighed. "I mean like, if I died and you couldn't heal me." Cass' face saddened. "I don't know. I don't want to think about that." He sniffed and a tear left his eye. He wiped it away and said, "Why am I leaking fluids?" I giggled and said, "You're crying. It means you're sad.

Cass nodded. "I don't want you to die," He said. I cried too, and snuggled up to him. He awkwardly wrapped him arm around me. Cass kissed my forehead and I fell into a dreamless slumber, wrapped in my angel's arms.

AN: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that it's short. Please review and there is a new poll on my page. Thanks for voting and I will update next week.


	17. Chapter 17 I Believe The Children

**Chapter 16**

Sam and Dean called me about a week later and said that they just finished a case where famous people were killing residents of a neighborhood. That was something you don't hear every day. I had left home again and took care of a nest of vampires. I was lucky because they were all sleeping and I got five out of eight killed without interruptions. The last three didn't take long to kill, considering they had just woken up. I was on my bike now, heading… I don't know really. My helmet still smelled like mangos and it was kind of refreshing. I pulled into a gas station to fill up and grab a snack. While the pump was going, I went in and got a PB&J sandwich. I ate it quickly, got on my motorcycle, and went on my way.

I drove for about two hours and then stopped at a motel. My cell phone started ringing and I answered it. "Hello?" "Grace, its Dean. We have a case that we might need your help in." I asked him where they were and Dean said that they were at the motel that I was standing in front of. I hung up and went to their door. Sam opened the door and smiled. I guess him and Dean were hunting together again. I went in and they told me that they were heading over to the morgue to investigate a girl who supposedly scratched her head so much, that she went down to the skull. We all got ready and headed out.

The man in the morgue said that she did this herself. There was a press-on nail in her temporal lobe that had come off of her finger. Amber, the victim, was babysitting and when the parents came home, the husband found her on the couch, dead. The only thing we could do now was talk to the family that she was babysitting for. We got to the house and Sam talked to the parents, while Dean walked around the house, trying to find anything that could have made Amber scratch herself so much, that she killed herself. I saw a young boy come down the stairs and I walked over to him. He immediately tensed up and I said, "Hi, your name is Jimmy right?" He nodded and said, "Yes ma'am." I was wearing jeans, so I crouched down and said, "Did you notice anything strange when Amber was watching you?" "No, ma'am." He said a little too quickly.

I sighed and stood back up. "Jimmy, if something happened, you need to tell me. You won't get in trouble, I promise." The young boy took a shaky breath and pulled something out of his pocket. I looked at it and on the front, it said, 'Itching Powder'. I grabbed the opened packet and Jimmy said, "I put this on her hairbrush. I didn't know that it would do that to her, I swear." I put my hands on his shoulders and said, "Hey, it's alright. I really appreciate that you told me about this. You don't have to worry about anything." Jimmy relaxed and I took my hands off of his shoulders. The boys were done and we walked out of the house.

I showed the boys the packet of itching powder and Sam said, "But there's no way that she could have scratched her brains out with just that. It's just ground up maple seeds." "I don't know, but whatever is going on, it's not right," I replied. Sam's phone rang and he answered it. "We'll be right there," He said and went onto the passenger side of the car. I got in the back and drove off.

We walked up to a doctor in the hallway that was watching as a nurse brought out a stretcher with a person in a body bag on it. "What happened?" Dean asked. "The guy got electrocuted. We think maybe a loose wire, or a piece of equipment shorted out. So far, we haven't found anything." I turned to the doctor and asked, "Were there any witnesses?" The doctor nodded and said, "Yeah, the guy in there, Mr. Stanley. He says he saw it, but he's not making a lick of sense. Senile." Sam said his thanks and we walked into the room where Mr. Stanley was sitting.

I went up to Mr. Stanley and said his name. "It was just a joke. I didn't know it would really work. All I did was shake his hand." He held out one of those buzzers that vibrates when you shake somebodies hand. Dean picked it up very carefully and we left, heading back to the motel. Dean put on some thick rubber gloves and some goggles. Then, he put the buzzer on his glove covered hand and looked at the uncooked ham in front of him. Sam and I got out own goggles ready and Dean put the buzzer on the ham.

Immediately, there was visible electricity and the ham started to smoke. It wasn't long before the ham was almost charred. Sam and I took our goggles off and looked at the near black piece of meat. Dean scoffed and said, "That'll do, pig." I walked closer to Dean and said, "That crap isn't supposed to work." Dean looked at me and then the buzzer. "This thing doesn't even have batteries." Sam walked over and said, "Are we looking at a cursed object or what?" Dean whipped out his pocket knife and said, "Sounds good. Maybe there's a powerful witch in town." He carved out a piece of ham and ate it. I grimaced and went outside.

The fresh air felt good in my lungs. Usually I smell smoke and alcohol from most towns, but this one smelled like a forest. I heard the door open and saw the boys come out. They said that they were going to head to the store where the joy buzzer and itching powder were sold. "I'll stay here," I stated. They didn't argue and left. I took one last deep breath and walked back into the room. I saw a figure sitting on one of the beds and pulled my gun out. I saw blue eyes look up at me. Castiel. I sighed in frustration and said, "Cass, you can't be doing that. One of these days I'm going to shoot you on accident."

I put my gun and back in the waistband of my jeans and watched Cass as he got up from the bed and walked over to me. I smiled when he stood in front of me, but he didn't smile back. I scrunched my eyebrows and said, "What is it?" He shook his head and said, "Nothing of import." I sighed and opened my arms. He walked into them and put his arm around my waist, and mine around his neck. He buried his scruffy face in my neck and I rubbed his back. I kissed his cheek and started humming a tune that I was making up. Cass seemed to enjoy it a lot, like a little kid. I pulled back and looked at his face.

He looked tired, even though angels didn't need sleep. I ran my fingers through his unruly hair, but it didn't help. Cass closed his eyes at my touch. "Hey Cass?" I asked. The angel opened his eyes and said, "Yes?" "Why is the blue stone in the ring you gave me, swirling?" Castiel took my hand with the ring on it and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. "It has part of my grace in it. I can locate my grace so that I can find you," he told me. I knew that angels never gave their grace to anyone. "Why did you give some to me though, instead of Sam or Dean?" I questioned.

Castiel looked at me in the eye and said, "Because I knew you would take care of it." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink when he said that. I smiled and put my hands on the side of his face. He leaned down a little and I met him halfway. My lips touched his very lightly. I thought this was going to be like the others and only last a few seconds, but Cass pressed his lips harder into mine and deepened the kiss. I sighed and relaxed into his embrace. We didn't move our lips, we just kept them together. I pulled back for air, but Cass didn't stop. He kissed my cheek and jaw.

I brought his face back up to mine and kissed him. This felt right. Kissing Castiel made my knees weak and my head feel fuzzy. I was very surprised when he moved his lips against mine. I went along with it, but I didn't make any moves on him because I knew he would get uncomfortable. We broke apart after a minute and put out foreheads together. Cass kissed my cheek and said, "I have to go, but I will see you soon." "Alright Cass." He kissed my forehead and flew off.

About fifteen minutes later, the boys came back and said that there was a house surrounded by four acres of land in the middle of where all of the accidents occurred. We decided to go to the house and see if the residents knew anything. We drove over and parked across the street. There were no other houses close by, so it would be a little more private. We walked up the stairs and Sam attempted to pick the lock. But, the door swung open after a few seconds, and a young boy about ten standing there. "Can I help you?" The boy asked.

"Hi, what's your name?" Sam asked. The boy's face remained blank and said, "Who wants to know?" We all looked at each other and pulled out our badges. "We're the FBI," I told him as I held my badge out to him. "Let me see that," he said and grabbed my badge. He inspected it for a second, and then returned it to me, and then accused, "So, what, you guys don't knock?" We stayed silent for a minute but Dean avoided the question with, "Are your parent's home?" "They work," He said matter-a-factly.

I put my badge in my pocket and said, "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house?" He said he didn't know if he should, we told him that he could trust us. The boy opened the door and let us in. He went for the kitchen and went to the stove, which had a pot of soup heating up. Sam walked closer and asked, "What's that?" The boy turned to him and said, "It's called soup. You heat it up and you eat it." I laughed a little and looked at the dirty walls. Sam chuckled and said, "I know, it's just that, I used to make my own dinner too, when I was a kid.

"But I'm not a kid," He said with a serious face. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Sam stuttered, "Right, no, I know. I'm Robert by the way." Sam was using a fake name of course. He held his hand to the boy and he took it. "Jesse," He replied. "Nice to meet you, Jesse," I said to him. He looked at me and smiled. Dean picked up a piece of paper and held it up. "Did you draw this?" Dean asked Jesse. It was a drawing of the 'tooth fairy' that the boys told me about. Jesse nodded and said, "It's the tooth fairy."

Dean looked at the drawing again and asked, "So that's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?" Jesse scrunched his eyebrows and said, "Yeah, my dad told me about him. Didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?" Dean told him that his dad, John, told him different stories. Jesse said that the tooth fairy isn't a story. I was getting a funny feeling about this kid.

Dean went serious and asked Jesse about what he knew about itching powder. Jesse was quick to reply and said, "That stuff will make you scratch your brains out." I asked him about Pop-Rocks and Coke and he said, "You mix them, and you'll wind up in the hospital. Everyone knows that." I rubbed my forehead and shifted my weight. Dean pulled out the joy buzzer from his pocket and Jesse said, "You shouldn't have that." Dean smirked and asked, "Why not?" "Because it'll electrocute you."

Dean blinked a few times and said, "Actually, it can't. It's just a wind-up toy. It's totally harmless. It doesn't even have batteries. So it can't shock you, I swear. I mean, all it does is shake your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" Dean put the buzzer to Sam's chest. I was about to scream at him, but Sam just stood there. Not getting burned to a crisp. I looked at Jesse who was laughing a little. I laughed too and we decided to leave.

Dean said that whatever Jesse believed in came true. I turned to him and said, "Like Joy buzzers really shock you, Itching Powder, Pop-Rocks and Coke, the rapist looking tooth fairy? He probably doesn't even know he's doing it." I turned to the house and saw Jesse on the second floor, looking out the window. I waved to him and he waved back. "Now we need to find out _how_ he's doing it."

We discovered that Jesse was adopted and his birth mom, named Julia, lived on the other side of the state. There was no father listed on the record, so we needed to talk to his mom. We drove out to Elk Creek, found the house, and went passed the gate, and rung to doorbell. There was a small voice that said, "Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested." We pulled out our badges and put them near the peep hole in the door. After she told us to slip the badges in the mail-slot she opened the door and asked us what we wanted. I spoke first in a soft voice. "We had some questions about your son."

"I don't have a son," She replied. I licked my lips and said, "He was born in March 29, 1998 in Omaha. You put him up for adoption?" Julia looked nervous and said, "What about him?" Sam spoke up and said, "We were just wondering, was it a normal pregnancy?" Dean cut in in a harsh tone and said, "Was there anything strange?" Julia looked scared now and screamed, "Stay away from me!" She slammed the door, but I put my arm in the way. "Mrs. Wright! Wait, we just want to talk!" She ran into a different room, and we followed her. We went into the kitchen and she grabbed a container of salt off of the counter and threw it on us. Some got in my mouth and I tried to spit it out.

Julia looked at us and said, "You're not demons?" We looked at each other and Dean asked her, "How do you know about demons?" We sat around a table and Mrs. Wright told us everything. She was possessed and she was pregnant during the time. She gave birth, put the baby up for adoption and ran.

She asked us if we had seen him and I told her, "His name is Jesse and he lives in Alliance. He's a good kid, very smart." She seemed to relax and we decided to leave. I gave her my personal number and told her to call any time. We walked out the door and Sam asked, "What now?" Dean just looked at us and said, "We need help." We went back to the motel and walked in. Cass was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for us. I smiled at him, but he only nodded. I knew he couldn't show as much emotion toward the boys, so I wasn't concerned about the lack of response. "It's lucky you found the boy." "What do we do with him?" I asked. Cass looked at me and said, "Kill him."

I felt my stomach drop. We couldn't just kill him. "This child is half demon and half human, but he's more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid Cambion or Katako. You know him as the Anti-Christ." Cass sat down on one of the chairs and a farting noise went off. It went on for a while too. Cass looked confused and then unamused. He said, "That wasn't me." Cass pulled out a whoopie cushion from his seat and Dean said, "Who put that there?" I looked at him and smacked him in the chest.

Cass told us that Jesse is a spawn of a demon and his power hides him from both demons and angels. But with Lucifer raised, the demons will find him and use him as a weapon to kill the angels and pretty much anything else. Sam stood up and said, "But we're the good guys, we don't just kill children." Cass looked upset and stood up too. "A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war." Sam spoke and said, "Things change." Cass didn't say anything, but still looked upset. The ring on my finger felt hot. I looked down at it and saw Cass' grace swirling even more and it looked even brighter.

Dean and I felt the tension and he put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Okay, look, we are not going to kill him all right? But we can't leave Jesse here either, we know that. So, we take him to Bobby's, he'll know what to do." "You'll kidnap him?" Cass started, "What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do when it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world." Sam spoke up and said, "So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side, fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him, what he is, the Apocalypse, everything, he might make the right choice." Cass leaned closer to Sam and said, "You didn't. And I can't take that chance."

"Cass, we need to talk. Now," I said to him in an angry voice. I walked out of the room and left the door open. My blood was boiling now. I heard Cass come out and shut the door. I leaned against the wall and stared at the angel in front of me. "You know what I'm going to say, right?" I asked him. He nodded and said, "Grace." I didn't let him finish. "Cass, he is a little boy! We can't just kill him. Let us just talk to him and see what he does. There's no harm in trying." He looked at me and said, "Grace, if he makes the wrong choice, all of the angels will die. I'm sorry, but I can't risk it." I bit my lip to prevent screaming at him. I shook my head and took the ring off. I shoved it in one of his coat pockets and said, "Fine, whatever. Just forget anything that has ever happened between us." I walked back into the room and slammed the door.

I was furious. Cass wanted to kill a little boy because he _might_ choose the wrong path? He was an angel for Pete's sake, he should be protecting him, not wanting to murder him! I went over to Dean and said, "We need to get to Jesse's house, now. Cass is probably on his way over there." Dean and Sam grabbed their coats and we left.

We drove over to the house as fast as we could and when we got there, I didn't hesitate to kick the door open and start looking into different rooms for Jesse. I saw him standing in the corner of the living room with a terrified look and Dean asked, "Was there a guy here, in a trench coat?" Jesse swallowed and pointed to the floor in front of him. There was a figurine that looked suspiciously like Cass and it was holding a knife over his head. He was going to kill Jesse. Damn it. Dean went over and picked up the figurine. I walked over to Jesse and crouched in front of him. "Are you hurt?" I asked him. He looked really shaken up, but shook his head.

I led Jesse into the living room and sat on the couch with him. Dean put Cass on the fireplace mantel and Jesse asked, "Was he your friend?" "Him? No," Dean told him. Jesse's breathing was a little off and he said, "I did that. But how did I do that?" Dean shrugged and said, "You're a superhero. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman, minus the cape and go-go boots. See, my partners and I work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil." Jesse raised his eyebrows and asked, "Like the X-Men?" I leaned closer and said, "Exactly like the X-Men."

Dean stood up and said, "In fact, the guy we're taking you to, he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a superhero. You'll save lives, you'll get the girl. Sounds like fun right?" Dean was suddenly thrown against the wall and Julia came in with black eyes. Sam got up from his chair, but he was thrown next to Dean. I stood up next and put Jesse behind me. I felt him grab on to the back of my shirt and hold on. Julia came closer and said, "Aww, look. The little girl is protecting the child. You would make a good mom, but you won't have any when I'm done with you." I knew that she was going to throw me around, so I made Jesse let go so that he didn't fly around with me.

My body went through the air and hit the wall with a crack. I only hit the wall twice before I hear Jesse say, "Leave her alone!" I suddenly dropped to the floor with a thud. I was trying to get my breath back and saw Julia leaning down toward Jesse, saying something to him. She was saying something about his parents have lied to him all his life and he wasn't really important. "Don't listen to her Jesse!" Dean said in a strained voice. Possessed Julia made him stop and I just watched, knowing I couldn't do anything. I stood up, but didn't move forward. Jesse was angry and the fire lit up, the house started to rumble, and a huge crack formed in between Sam and Dean. Sam told Jesse that we would tell him the truth.

Julia made him stop, but Jesse wanted to hear what he had to say. Sam started telling Jesse who we really are and what we do. Julia made a remark, but Jesse told her to sit down and shut up. A chair came closer and made her sit down, and she couldn't speak. Sam continued to tell Jesse about the war between angels and demons and that he was a part of it. "I'm just a kid," Jesse said in a slightly strained voice. Sam nodded and continued, "You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do, millions of people will die." Jesse spoke up, "She said I was half demon, is that true?" "Yes, but you're half human too. You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

I knew Sam was talking from personal experience. "Why are you telling me this?" Jesse asked with a tear in his eye. "Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't." Jesse stared at Sam for a minute and then turned to me. "Jesse, no one can make you do anything. This is your choice, and no one else's." He nodded, looked at his possessed mother and said, "Get out of her." The chair that Julia was sitting in flew back and hit the wall. The demon left her body and went out the fireplace. Dean's feet hit the floor and he took in as much air as he could. I pushed myself from the wall and walked over to Jesse, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jesse asked if his mom would be alright and we told him that she would be, eventually. The screen in front of the fireplace fell over when the demon left and Dean set it up right. Cass was still a figurine and he had fallen on the floor. Dean picked him up and asked Jesse if he could turn him back. Jesse said, "He tried to kill me." I crouched down next to him and said, "He really is a good guy, he's just going through a tough time, but you can do what you want." Dean nodded hesitantly and set Cass back on the mantel.

Jesse asked what we were going to do now. We told him that we needed to get him someplace safe and get him trained to fight. Jesse didn't want to fight though. Sam told him that he was in this and he needed to make a choice. The boys told them about John and that he was killed by a demon. I had Jesse look at me and said, "Jesse, when I was about a year old, my parents were possessed. Their dad and a friend came in and got rid of the demons, but it was too late. Their dad's friend took me in and raised me. Every day, I got smarter and stronger. The guy that took me in, his name is Bobby and he is all I have besides Sam and Dean. For my tenth birthday, he gave me a knife just in case there were monsters on my closet." Jesse smiled a little and I continued.

"This life is hard, and no matter how hard you try to escape it, you'll always find your way back. Demons are the most common problem, and this is what happened to me." I pulled up my pant leg and showed him my scar. "I was chasing four demons and they led me into a junkyard. I killed two and I thought I killed the third. The last demon was circling me and I came close to the demon that I thought was dead. He stuck a broken, rusty pipe in my thigh and ran it down the side of my leg. I remember the pain. I thought I was going to die right there. The demons got away and I was able to call 911."

"I passed out before they got to me, but when I woke up, there was a cast on my leg and the doctor came in. He told me that I had been in surgery for ten hours trying to save my leg. I had to stay in the hospital for six months and I couldn't walk straight for another eight months." I put my pant leg back down. "It doesn't matter what you have in you, or what people want you to do. It's your life and you can do what you want with it." Sam and Dean didn't know how I got this scar until now and they looked like they were in shock. Jesse let one tear loose and said, "Can I go see my parents? To say goodbye?" I nodded and he headed for the stairs. I felt tears come from my eyes, but I wiped it away.

I stood up and picked up Cass off of the mantel. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Dean with a sad expression. I set the figurine down and turned into his embrace. We stood there for a minute and I said, "He's been up there for a while." We went upstairs and looked around but Jesse wasn't there. I opened the door to his room, but it was empty. "He's gone," I heard a voice say. We all turned and saw Cass in his normal form standing in the doorway. He said that Jesse put everyone back to normal that was still alive and then he vanished.

I looked at his bed and saw a note I picked it up and unfolded it. "He said that he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them and he's sorry." I folded the paper back up and set it on the bed. Dean looked at Cass and said, "How do we find him?" "We can't, not with his power. Not unless he wants to be found." Sam and Dean got in the car, ready to go. I walked over to my bike but I heard Cass say my name. I turned and saw him slowly coming closer. He pulled out the ring from the pocket that I shoved it in and held it out to me.

I looked at his face and he was silently pleading for me to take it. I took a deep breath and grabbed the ring, putting back on my right ring finger. Cass looked happy that I took it, but I looked at him. He said, "You were upset because your maternal instinct flared. I'm sorry that I upset you and did what I shouldn't have done." I nodded and gave him a hug. He hugged back and I whispered, "It's alright. You did what you thought had to be done." He said he was sorry again, but I just hugged him tighter. We parted and he kissed my lips lightly. He flew off not long after. I hopped on my motorcycle and sped off.

AN: Thank you to everyone for reviewing. This is a pretty good chapter and now you know the story about Grace's leg. BTW, I always forget to write a disclaimer, so I don't own enything or anybody except Grace. Thanks again!


	18. Chapter 18 Changing Channels

**Chapter 17**

After a scare with playing poker for years off of your life, we decided to head out to Ohio, to investigate a case where a man's head got ripped off. We walked into the police station and a cop with a mustache asked us why the FBI would be here. Dean looked at the man and said, "Well it may have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off." "Bill Randolph died from a bear attack," He explained to us. I looked the cop in the eye and said, "How sure are you that it was a bear?" "What else would it be?"

Dean jumped in and said, "Well, whatever it was, it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed his front door, followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom. Is that common, a bear doing all that?" The cop shrugged and replied, "Depends on how pissed off it was, I guess. Look, the Randolph's lived way up in high country. You got trout runs that will make a grown man weep, and bears."

"Right, now what about Mrs. Randolph. The file said she saw the whole thing," I said. "Yes she did, my heart goes out to that poor woman." I scrunched my eyebrows and asked, "And she said it was a bear?" The cop was silent for a moment and then told us were we could talk to her. We were sitting in a room now, and Mrs. Randolph was across from us. We asked her what she saw and she said it must have been a bear, but we convinced her to tell us what she really thought she saw. And what did she say? The Incredible Hulk. She said it wasn't the hulk from the movies, it was like the T.V. series, Lou Ferringo.

Sam decided to investigate the house of the Randolph's, while Dean and I stayed at the motel room trying to figure out anything about Bill Randolph. Dean was on Sam's laptop and I was on mine. Hey Dean listen to this, apparently Randolph had charges of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court ordered anger management sessions." Dean's eyebrows went up and said, "So you might not like him when he's angry." I nodded and Sam walked in the door. He told us that he checked out the house, and that there was an eight foot wide hole where the front door used to be. Or, Hulk sized. I told him what I found about Randolph and Sam said, "So a hot-head getting killed by T.V.'s greatest hot-head. Kind of sounds like just desserts doesn't it? Now it's starting to make sense."

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He looked at me and said, "Well, I found something else at the crime scene." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a handful of wrappers. "Candy wrappers. And lots of them." I closed my eyes and groaned. "It's the trickster isn't it?" I asked them. I didn't say Gabriel because he made me promise not to tell the boys who he really was. Dean said, "I wish we ganked that mother at Mystery Spot." I had no idea what he was talking about, but Sam said that they shouldn't kill him, that maybe they could use him.

Sam went on to say that the trickster is one of the most powerful creatures that they have ever met, and maybe he hates the angels and demons as much as us. And that maybe he would help us. Dean looked confused, but asked him if he was serious. "Yeah." "Ally with the trickster?" Dean asked. Sam shifted and said, "Yeah." Dean and Sam continued to talk and I looked out the window. Was Gabriel really here and killing people? I guess we would find out.

Dean and I sat on one of the beds, making wooden stakes so that we could 'kill' the trickster. Wooden stakes wouldn't kill Gabriel, but as far as the boys knew, he was a trickster. The police scanner buzzed and there was a conversation about something going on at the paper mill on route six and that they should send everybody. Sam looked at me and asked, "You think this is weird enough to be our guy?" I only shrugged. They thought that they had met him once and then he left. After that, I acted like I didn't know anything. The boys got in the car and I hopped on my bike. We got to the warehouse, but saw no one else there.

"There was a murder here, and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?" Dean asked looking back at me and Sam. "Crappy," Sam said as he walked to the back of the Impala with Dean. They got three wooden stakes out of the trunk and handed one to me. Sam and I waited by the door and Dean quickly opened it. Sam and I ran inside, Dean right behind us. I looked around the warehouse, only it wasn't right. I turned my gaze to the boys, who had white coats on. Like doctors wore. I looked down at myself and saw the same, only I was wearing small heels instead of tennis shoes. "What the hell?" Dean asked looking at me and Sam. A blonde nurse walked up to us and said, "Doctor." To Sam and Dean, while glaring at me.

I turned and opened the door that we came through. There were two nurses making out so I closed the door and turned to the boys, who had very confused expressions. We took a few steps but a dark haired nurse walked up to Sam and said, "Doctor." She slapped him across the face. "Ow!" Sam said while looking at the nurse. "Seriously?" She asked. "What?" Sam asked her with a very confused look. "Seriously, you're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward." Dean was looking at her with some recognition while Sam replied, "What are you talking about?" The nurse slapped him again and said, "As if you don't know." She turned on her heel and stalked off down the hallway.

I had my hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh at how weird this was. Dean chimed in saying, "I don't believe this. That was Dr. Piccolo." "Who?" I asked him. He glanced at me and replied, "Dr. Ellen Piccolo. The sexy-yet-earnest doctor at…" Dean walked over to the nurses' station and gestured at the name saying, "Seattle Mercy Hospital!" Sam walked over to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you talking about?" He asked his older brother. Realization dawned on me and I said. "The doctor get ups. The hot interns. The 'seriouslys'. We're in Dr. Sexy M.D." We looked around the hospital, then back at each other. This should be fun.

Sam and Dean were talking to each other, but I wasn't listening. I put my hand on the wall, which seemed to be real. The people walking around looked real… But it couldn't be. I heard Dean say, "It's him. It's Dr. Sexy." I looked down the hallway to see a man with hair similar to Sam's and a white coat on. He had stubble which didn't look half bad, but overall, he was just _too_ perfect. Which was a turn-off. When he came over, he looked at Dean and said, "Doctor." Dean looked like a nervous fan-girl and muttered, "Doctor." Dr. Sexy looked at Sam and said the same thing. Sam didn't say anything at first, but Dean hit him, making him say, "Doctor."

He turned to me and grabbed my hand, spun me around and pulled me to his chest. He kissed my forehead and said, "Doctor." I put on a fake smile and said, "Doctor." He let me go and turned to Dean. "You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Beale?" Dean stuttered for a minute and said, "One reason?" Dr. Sexy hummed in agreement. Dean looked very uncomfortable and said, "Sure." Dean scrunched his eyebrows when he looked to the floor. Looking back up, he shoved the doctor into the wall and said, "You're not Dr. Sexy." He scoffed and said, "You're crazy."

Dean looked him in the eye and said, "Really? 'Cause I swore what makes part of Dr. Sexy sexy, is the fact that he wears cowboy boots, not tennis shoes." I laughed and said, "Yeah, and you're not a fan?" Dean shifted his gaze to me and then to the floor. "It's a guilty pleasure." The doctor called to the nurses down the hall and told them to call security. Dean said, "Yeah, go ahead pal. See, we know what you are." Everything around us went quiet. Everybody stopped moving and it was silent. I looked around and noticed that even the heart monitors were stopped.

I turned my gaze back to Dean and Dr. Sexy. The doctor smiled at Dean and shifted into the trickster, also known as Gabriel. Of course, the boys knew him as the trickster and I knew him as Gabriel. "You guys are getting better!" Gabriel exclaimed. Dean looked pissed and said, "Get us the hell out of here." Gabriel made a face and replied, "Or what?" He grabbed Dean's arm that was holding him against the wall and pushed him away. "Don't see your wooden stakes big guy." Sam finally said, "That was you on the police scanner right? This is a trick." Gabriel said while pointed to his face, "Hello, trickster. Come on, I heard you two yahoos were in town, how could I resist?" Dean said, "What about Gracie?" Gabriel looked at me and said, "I won't mess with her. She doesn't deserve it."

Dean said, "Alright, then where the hell are we?" Gabriel smiled. "You like it? It's all homemade. My own sets, my own actors. Call it my own little idiot box." "Okay, how do we get out?" Deana asked him. "That, my friend, is the sixty-four dollar question." Sam looked neutral and said, "We need to talk to you. We need your help." Gabriel pursed his lips pointed to the boys saying, "Let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep to sweep up your mess?" I stepped forward a minute and said, "Please, just hear us out." I didn't want to stay on the back burner and more. The boys would get suspicious if I didn't try and help. Gabriel looked at me and his mouth twitched. He knew what I was doing.

He turned to Sam and said, "Tell you what, survive the next twenty four hours, we'll talk." Dean looked emotionless and said, "Survive what?" Gabriel chuckled a little and said, "The game!" "What game?" "You're in it." "How do we play?" "You're playing it." Dean was frustrated and said, "What are the rules?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, walked over to me, put his arm around my waist. Dean looked ready to kill him and walked closer to us. Gabriel zapped us away.

I was standing in a living room, dressed in my regular clothes instead of the doctor's coat. I turned around, sensing someone behind me. Gabriel stood there in his normal clothes. Jeans, a button up shirt, and a jacket. I walked over to him and said, "Gabriel, what the hell is going on?" Gabriel sighed and said, "They need to know that they have to play their roles. Sam needs to say yes to Lucifer and Dean needs to say yes to Michael. They need to play their roles in here, and out there. It's ingenious!"

I kept my face neutral and said, "Gabriel, they know their destiny! Anyone in their right mind would say no to the Lucifer and Michael. I know it's hard to lose your brothers. Sam was stabbed, he came back, Dean went to hell and came back. But I do know that whatever happens, your brothers won't come back. And I can't imagine Sam and Dean gone forever."

After my small confession, Gabriel bit his lip and looked at the floor. "My big brothers will do anything to get the boys to say yes, Grace. I love my brothers and I don't want to see them kill each other!" Gabriel said in a worried voice. "I know. But just like you said, it's their destiny." Gabriel looked really upset now. I walked up to him and threw my arms around him neck, trying to comfort the Archangel. After a few minutes, we pulled apart and he said, "Well, I should check on the boys. Stay here and I'll take you to them a little later, okay?" I nodded and Gabriel flew off.

I sat in one of the chairs in the room, looking out the window. I'm not sure how long Gabriel was gone but he eventually came back. "The boys are ready for you to come back, Miss Gracie." Gabriel put his hand out and I grabbed it. I saw Dean looking at the Impala behind him. Gabriel walked up to then and said, "Sam, get a load of the rims on you!" I heard Sam's voice come from inside the Impala. "Eat me." Dean noticed me and said my name. I ran over and hugged him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Dean asked me. "I'm fine." I turned to the Impala. "Hey Sam..." "Hey Gracie," Sam replied. Gabriel spoke up. "Okay boys, ready to go quietly?" "Not so fast," Dean said. "Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs." Gabriel scrunched his eyebrows and said, "What's the difference? Satan's gonna ride his ass one way or another." Dean looked furious and Gabriel scoffed. He snapped his fingers and the passenger door of the Impala opened. I turned and saw Sam getting out and coming toward us.

I hugged him quickly and stood in between the boys. Sam flicked his lighter and dropped it on the ground. A ring of holy fire surrounded Gabriel. Dean accused him of being an angel, and Gabriel couldn't deny it. Our surroundings changed to the inside of the abandoned warehouse. "Well played boys, well played. Where did you get the holy oil?" "Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass," Dean stated. Gabriel sighed and asked, "Where'd I screw up? Sam spoke up. "You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cass like you did." "Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon," Dean accused. Gabriel narrowed his eyes and asked, "Meaning?" Dean took a breath and stated, "Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family."

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked him. Gabriel looked at me and then back to the boys. "Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel." "Gabriel? The archangel?" "Guilty." "Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean asked. "My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up." Dean looked confused. "What about Gracie?" Gabriel looked at me. "I can't blame the girl I'm in love with." Dean looked upset, but Sam cut in. "Why'd you ditch?" "Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles." Dean said without hesitation. "Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it." Sam said. "It can't be stopped." "You wanna see the end of the world?" Gabriel looked upset now. "I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over." "It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug." Gabriel laughed and said, "You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate." "What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Gabriel whistled and stated, "You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other."

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean said. "Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always." Sam spoke. "Then what does Grace have to do with all of this?" The archangel looked at me and said, "She doesn't have a destiny. She's the only one. You can pick either side and Dad won't care." There was a long pause. "I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be. So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cass back from wherever you stashed him," Dean said with anger in his voice. "Oh am I." "Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." Gabriel scoffed and snapped his fingers. Cass popped up behind us with scratches on his nose and by his eye. "Cass, are you okay?" I asked walking over to him.

"I'm fine Grace. Hello, Gabriel." "Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful." Cass glared at his older brother. I put my hand on him arm and he stopped staring. "Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam," Dean instructed. "Uh. Okay. Guys? So, so what? Huh?" Cass put his hand on my back and started to lead me toward the door. "You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?" Gabriel called to us. Dean looked at the archangel and said, "No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family."

Dean broke the glass over the fire alarm and pulled it. Gabriel looked up and the sprinklers went off. "Don't say I never did anything for you," Dean yells to him. Gabriel glared at him but then looked at me. I told Cass to give me a minute. Cass walked out and I ran over to Gabriel. I stopped right in front of him. We were both getting wet by the sprinklers, but I didn't really care at this point. "I'm sorry, Gabriel." He gave me a sad smile and looked to the floor. "You're right. Anybody would say no to my brothers. I just want this all to end." I stepped toward him and put my arm around his neck.

"Gabriel, you have to know that no matter what happens with your brothers and mine, it's going to happen, and there is no way to change it once it's done." Gabriel sighed and tightened his arms around my waist. I knew that the boys would start worrying about me, so I let go of Gabriel and kissed his cheek. He smiled and said, "Go ahead. I'll see you soon." I nodded and jogged toward the door. I took one last look at Gabriel, but he was gone. When I went outside, the boys had left, but Cass was waiting for me.

I went over to him and he let me look at his wounds. "Are you alright Grace?" He asked me. I smiled. "I think I should be asking you that." Cass' lips twitched into a small smile. "Are you cold? You are soaked." I said, "Only a little, but I'll be fine." Cass nodded and wrapped me in his arms. It felt good to be in Cass' arms. He kissed my forehead and said, "I will see you soon, okay?" I nodded and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed back without hesitation.

Cass pulled back first and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you as soon as I can," Cass said to me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He flew off, I got on my motorcycle, and sped off.


	19. Chapter 19 Abandon All Hope

**AN: There is mature content in this chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

Sam and Dean went to a Supernatural convention and learned where the Colt is. Bella didn't give the Colt to Lilith, she gave it to a demon named Crowley. The boys got the gun from Crowley with the help of Jo. I was so happy to see her considering she was basically my sister. Ellen came with her too. Our plan is to find the Lucifer, shoot him, and everything would be fine. So Ellen, Jo, Sam, Dean, Cass, Dad, and I are making plans to find the Devil. Of course, Dad will stay at home and help us any way he can, considering he's in a wheelchair.

Sam and Dean were sitting at Dad's desk, and Ellen and Jo were sitting opposite of Cass and me at the dining table. I filled up five shot glasses for Ellen and five for Cass. "Alright guys, there you go," I told them. Ellen took one of the glasses and threw back the liquor. She made a face and said to Cass, "Alright big boy. Let's go." Cass grabbed the first glass and tipped it back. But he didn't stop there. He grabbed the others one by one and gulped them down without hesitation. On the last one, he licked his lips and said, "I think I'm starting to feel something." Jo and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Cass looked at me and I kissed his cheek saying, "At least you know how to keep your liquor down." Ellen laughed and said, "You got yourself a keeper there, Gracie!" I looked back at Cass and kissed his forehead. "I haven't had anyone before him, so I guess I'm lucky." We all chuckled and Cass asked, "Can I have another?" I smiled and got the bottle. I poured him another round and he didn't hesitate to drink this one too. "Alright, ten shots is enough Cass." He gave me a look and I got him a beer. He drank that in slow sips.

Jo had gotten up to get a beer and Dean came over and started talking about the dangerous mission tomorrow. I heard Dad yell, "Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." Everybody came in and I saw Dad setting up the camera. "This is the camera you used to take pictures of me when I was little," I said. Dad nodded and said, "I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by." Ellen chuckled and said, "It's always good to have an optimist around."

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the Devil. This is our last night on Earth." We all looked at the camera but didn't smile. The picture came out with Jo on the far right, Dean next to her, Dad in front of them, Ellen was standing next to Dad, Sam was behind Ellen and Cass, and I was on the other end. There was one thing that I noticed though. Everyone was looking at the camera, except for Cass. He was looking down at me. He had his right arm around my waist and I had my right hand on his shoulder. Even though the photo was black and white, I could see a twinkle in Cass' eye. He was happy.

After we took the picture, we went our separate ways. Cass and I went up to my room and lay on my bed, facing each other. "Will this really be our last night?" I asked him. Cass sighed and said, "Most likely. If Lucifer finds out what we are up to, he will kill us without hesitation." I adjusted a little bit so that I was closer to him. I was lying on my left side and he was on his right. He brought his hand up and pushed back my blonde hair from my eyes. He came closer and kissed me. _Really _kissed me. I was in the arms of my angel and that was all I needed.

Cass moved so that he was hovering over me. Our kiss became more heated, so I sat up and pulled his tie off, throwing it aside. Cass sat back on his legs and I got up on my knees. He took my light jacket off and set it on the floor next to the bed. I reached for his trench coat next. My hands attempted to shrug it off, but I was having trouble. He didn't hesitate to help me and put it next to my jacket. Cass also took his suit coat off.

I put Cass' hands on the bottom of my shirt so that he could lift it on his own. I raised my arms when I needed to and threw the forgotten shirt on the floor. We didn't take anything else off. The angel ran his hands down my bare sides, feeling my skin and warmth from my soul. I scooted closer so that my knees went in between his. I reached for the bottom button of his dress shirt. My hands were shaking because I was so nervous. I did the last button and he got the shirt off. His chest was toned, but not over-muscular.

Cass leaned in and kissed me with passion. I leaned back on my bed and Cass followed, never breaking the kiss. He pulled back and just looked at me. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it. "Cass, what's wrong?" I asked the angel. His bright blue eyes met my green ones and he said, "I love you." I couldn't keep a smile off of my face. That was the first time he ever told me that. I reached up and kissed him. Pulling back, I told him, "I love you too Cass." A real smile graced his lips and he said, "Sexual intercourse is a sin, but your soul is pure. It won't be a sin for either of us. I can't impregnate you either." "Really?" Cass nodded and explained, "Only Archangels can impregnate humans." I nodded and he kissed me again. I always loved kids, but I wouldn't want my own to grow up as a hunter.

We kept our lips locked for a few minutes before I pushed him back. I sat up again. "Do you want to take this off?" I asked him while pointing to my bra. He looked confused and whispered, "I don't know how." I smiled and reached behind me, unhooking my bra and letting the straps fall off of my shoulders. I took it completely off and threw it aside. My size D breasts were visible now, but Cass looked at my face, not my chest. He kissed me again and I set his hands near my breasts. I could tell he was uncomfortable, but he lightly touched them.

I reached for his belt buckle and undid it. The button on his pants came next, and then the zipper. I was on my back yet again and he wiggled his pants off. We were both in our underwear now. Cass put his hands on my panties and pulled them off. I did the same with his boxers, which had been tented by his arousal. We kept our eyes locked, and we got in comfortable positions. He put his right hand on my hip and asked, "Can I?" I could only nod.

Cass moved his hand over my lower stomach. His hand went lower, closer to my most private spot. The angel ran the tips of his fingers through my pubic curls and down to my sensitive spot. Our faces were side by side, enjoying each others presence. Cass' index finger slowly went into my body, and pleasure ran through me.

He must have known what to do, because he started to thrust his finger in and out. I felt warmth in my belly, but Cass pulled out. He then put his member at my entrance. I rubbed his back to let him know I was ready. His tip went in without pain, so he continued. I thought there was going to be excruciating pain, but there was none. Cass was looking at me, but taking deep breaths. He moved in and out, pleasure running through me. He continued to thrust slowly back and forth. There was a heat in my tummy again, getting hotter by the minute. Cass had his face next to mine, kissing the side of my head and saying 'I love you' over and over. I had my arms wrapped around him, kissing his neck.

The heat in my belly was almost too much now. Cass' thrust were getting erratic. We were both shaking in pleasure. He was using both arms to keep him up, while my right was around his middle, and my left was around his neck. Suddenly, the heat burst and I groaned and my very first orgasm rippled through me. Cass groaned too, releasing himself inside me. Cass and I were both breathing hard, coming down from our orgasmic high. Cass flopped onto his right side, pulling out of me in the process. I snuggled into his arms and tucked my head under his chin. Cass' breathing was staring to steady and so was mine. "I love you Grace." "I love you too Cass." I pulled away and reached down for his boxers, my panties, and my bra.

I handed Cass his boxers and I put my underclothes on. Cass put his boxers on I snuggled up to him again and he ran his fingers through my hair, untangling any knots he found. I wasn't a virgin anymore, physically. But Cass said that I would stay pure. I looked out the window and saw a shadow move. My room was on the second floor, but something was there. My hunter instinct kicked in. I grabbed my shirt, kissed Cass' forehead, and went over to the window. My lower half was a bit sore. I looked down near the trees and saw someone at the entrance. Gabriel.

He looked at me without any emotion. I blinked and he was gone. Gabriel loved me, but I just didn't feel the same way. I walked away and back to the bed. Even though Cass was an angel, sex must have made him tired, because he was out cold. I laid down next to him and he threw his arm around me. I snuggled into his warmth and fell asleep against my angel.

We were packed and ready to go. I turned to Dad to see a tear in his eye. I got on my knees in front of him and hugged him. "No matter what happens, you will always be my daughter," He told me. I cried silently and hugged him tighter. We pulled apart when Ellen came in and said, "Grace? It's time to go." I nodded and got up. Dad waved and we set off to kill the Devil.

I rode in the back with Cass in the Harvelle truck. We got to the town and there was no service for our cell phones. No one was in the town either. It was pretty much a ghost town now. Ellen pulled up next to the boys and said, "Place seem a little empty to you?" "We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody," Dean instructed. "Okay." Dean drives off and Ellen parks. We got out, but Cass was still sitting in his seat. Jo knocked on the window and said, "Ever heard of a door handle?" "Of course I have." Cass was standing next to us, outside of the car.

He starts to look around, like there is something there. "What is it, Cass?" "This town's not empty." He continued to look around. "Reapers," He finally said. "Reapers? As in more than one?" Ellen asked. "They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here." I grab his hand and say, I'm coming with you." He looks hesitant, but nods. We walked off. Cass looked in the window or the deserted theater. He put his arm around my waist and we suddenly appear in the building.

Cass still had his arm around me and started walking down the corridor, entering a random room. "Hello, brother," A familiar voice says. There was a white light and Cass pulled my face to his chest to shield me. Cass let me go and we looked at each other, and then around the room. It was dark, lit mostly by firelight. Cass and I were standing in the center of a ring of fire. He pulled me closer, keeping me away from the flames. We notice the other person in the room. "Lucifer," Cass whispered. "So I take it you're here with the Winchesters." "Only Grace is with me." Cass pulled me even closer. "Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? Castiel. I'm told you came here in an automobile, what was that like?" Lucifer asked with intrigue. "Um. Slow. Confining." "What a peculiar thing you are." Lucifer stepped into the light and his face looked like it was burning off.

"What's wrong with your vessel?" Cass asked his brother. I put my head on his shoulder and looked to the other side of the room. "Yes. Um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so..." "You..." Cass stepped forward, but the fire separated them. "You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you." I decided to jump out of the fire and the brothers looked at me. Cass nodded, telling me to go.

I nodded back, turned on my heel, but Lucifer was in front of me. "Hello Grace. It's nice to see you again." I stood there, in shock. He brought his hand up to the side of my face and he caressed my face. "Do not touch her!" Cass yelled with anger. I turned my face away from Lucifer. He put a finger below my chin and made me meet his gaze. "I will see you soon Grace. Go to your brothers." I turned to Cass and he nodded. Before anyone could say anything else, I jogged toward the exit. Pulling out my gun, I ran to find the rest of the group.

I found them not long after I left. I told them that Cass wanted me to come back with them while he continued to find out about the reapers. They didn't question it, so we moved along. "There you are." A voice said to our right. There was a short woman there with long dark hair and dark eyes. "Meg," Sam addressed. "Shouldn't have come here, boys." "Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Dean said while holding up the Colt. "Didn't come here alone, Deano." Something splashed in a puddle near Meg's feet. Growling and barking came from the puddle. "Hellhounds." "Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you," Meg says. "I think we'll pass, thanks," Sam called. "Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard." Dean looked back to Ellen and she nodded. "When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean asked. Meg shook her head. Dean suddenly shifts his aim and fires; blood spurts from the hellhound next to Meg's feet.

"Run!" I yelled. And we ran. I may have a bad leg, but I was just as fast, if not faster, than the boys. A hellhound tackled Dean and Jo looks at him. "Dean!" "Jo, stay back!" He yelled at her. Jo fired her shotgun in Dean's direction. Ellen, Sam and I stop running. Jo keeps firing, knocking the hellhound further and further back. She is pushed to the ground by another hellhound. We start running to Jo. I shoot the hellhound that just ripped her side open. "No!" Ellen screamed. Dean scooped up Jo and ran past us. Sam and Ellen follow, while I continue to shoot.

It was strange. I don't know if it was because I was pure, but I could see a faint outline of the hounds. "Gracie!" Ellen yells. "Go! I'm fine!" I yell back. Ellen looked hesitant. "Go!" I yell angrily. The rest run to the nearest store and I keep shooting the hell hounds. I continued shooting them, one was lying on its side, almost dead, while two others were standing. I was running out of ammo, so I ran. I heard them behind me, but ran near the store that everyone else was in. I tried the door and it opened. The first thing I noticed was a thick line of salt blocking the door. Running inside, I turned and shot each one one last time and grabbed a thick chain. Sam ran over and helped me wrap it around the door handles.

I was breathing hard, and I looked at Jo, sitting on the floor and leaning against a counter. Dean was on a radio, probably talking to Dad. Ellen was sitting next to Jo. I walked over and crouched down. There was blood everywhere. Jo smiled when she saw me. "Hey, "She said weakly. "Hey." I sat down next to her, but we didn't say anything. The boys were talking in hushed voices. They said something about a stretcher. Sam went to look around but Jo interrupted. "Stop. Guys, stop." Ellen looked between the boys, Jo, and me. "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please? I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta—we gotta get our priorities straight here. Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that," Ellen scolded. "Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need." "What do you mean?" I asked. "To build a bomb, Grace." Dean interrupted, "No. Jo, no." "You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway."

"No, I—I won't let you." Ellen stuttered out. "This is why we're here, right?" Ellen shook her head. "If I can get us a shot on the devil—Dean, we have to take it." "No! That's not-" "Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" Jo smiles sadly and Ellen starts sobbing. "You heard her. Get to work." I started to get up with the boys but Ellen stopped me. "Grace. Sit." I did. Ellen held onto my left hand and I hand my right hand on Jo's arm. Sam and Dean grabbed their materials and assembled the bombs, filling them with nails and rock salt. It was dark out now. Sam takes Jo's hand for a minute while Dean strings the wire to the button Jo will hold. "Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later." "Make it later." Dean put the button in Jo's hand and holds on. Dean kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips.

Tears leak from my eyes. I crouch down and give her an awkward hug. Jo said, "You'll always be my long lost sister." I smiled and got up. Ellen came back and sat by Jo. They watch each other for a moment and Ellen smiles. "Mom, no." "Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important. But I will not leave you here alone. Get going now, boys." "Ellen-" Dean started. "I said go." The boys head out. I hug both of them one last time and run back to the boys.

We exit through the fire escape and make it across the street. The hardware store explodes, we turn to look, but continue running. We spot Lucifer filling a large hole and the rest on the townspeople standing at the base of it. We asked each other if we had any last words. None of us did, so we came up with a plan. Sam walked out and yelled to Lucifer. Sam pulled his gun out. "Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really," Lucifer said. "Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Dean came up to Lucifer's left and pointed the Colt at his forehead. "So suck it." Dean fires and Lucifer collapses. They didn't move.

I was still hiding in the bushes. Lucifer suddenly inhales and shifted. "Oww..." Lucifer stood up. I stepped out of the bushes. Sam looks at me. "Where did you get that?" Lucifer asked Dean. He punched Dean, who flew into a tree. Lucifer noticed me and smiled. The hole on his forehead vanished. Lucifer turned to Sam and asked, "Now, where were we? Don't feel too bad, Sam. There are only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done."

Lucifer looked at me, winked, and picked up the shovel and continues scooping. Sam ran to check on Dean and I walk over to the mound of dirt. Lucifer stuck the shovel in the dirt and turned to me. "It's nice to see you Grace." I continued walking up the hill until I was right in front of him. "Why?" I asked him. He looked at me with a sad expression. "I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own."

We looked at each other for a second. "I understand that you're angry, but that's no reason to kill innocent people." He seemed to consider this. But smiled saying, "I'm sorry Grace, but if you'll excuse me, midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would." Lucifer turned to the hole and started to chant. I run over to Sam and Dean, who was still lying against the tree. Lucifer starts talking to the demons possessing the townspeople.

Lucifer stares at the mass grave. We all stare at Lucifer as the ground starts to rumble. There was a gust of wind and I looked up. Cass crouched next to us and put his index finger to his lips. He touches Dean's forehead and we're gone.

The glasses from Ellen and Cass' drinking competition were still on the table. The TV was on low, barely audible. Sam, Dean, Dad, Cass, and I were gathered around the fireplace. Dad held a copy of the photograph we took before we went on the mission. Dad leaned forward in his wheel chair and dropped the picture into the flames. We watch it burn. I turn and bury my face in Cass' chest. I start to cry, and they don't seem to want to stop. He held me while I cried in front of the fireplace, and all through the night.

AN: Thank you all for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	20. Chapter 20 The Song Remains The Same

**Chapter 19**

Cass popped up one day and told the boys and I that Anna in going to kill John and Mary Winchester to prevent Sam from ever being born, and we need to stop her. Cass went over to the motel room table and drew a symbol on it. Sam was sitting on the far side of the room while Dean was pacing. I was standing next to Cass. "Really? Anna? I don't believe it. So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh? That's awesome," Dean stated. Cass straightened and asked, "Who's Glenn Close?" I said, "She's not important, Cass." He nodded. "So the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam, come on," Dean replied. "Cass, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?" Dean looked at Cass and he glances back. "No. She's, uh, Glenn Close." I sighed and rubbed my hands down my face. "I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam. Why poke the bear?" Dean asked Cass. "Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first." Cass poured oil into a bowl that was sitting on the table. He started to chant. The bowl shot red flame. Cass stepped away from the table and leaned on the back of a chair. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. I was about to put my hand on his back, but I didn't want to break his concentration.

He looked up and said, "I've found her. She's in nineteen seventy-eight. "What?" I asked, confused. "Why nineteen seventy-eight? I wasn't even born yet," Sam said. "You won't be if she kills your parents. Anna can't get to you because of me. So she's going after them," Cass explained. "Take us back right now," Dean demanded. "And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone," Cass replied. "Cass, she will kill you to get to them," I said with worry dripping from my voice. "They're our parents. Cass, we're going." Cass looked back at Dean and said, "It's not that easy. Time travel was difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal." "Which got cut off," Sam remembered. "So, what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean asked.

Cass blink and stated, "I don't understand that reference. But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less... it'll weaken me." Dean got in Cass' face. "They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, and not just from Anna... I mean if we can set things right, we have to try." Cass shook his head, not liking the idea. Cass packed a second ceramic jar that looked similar to the one that had holy oil in it. He also put his angel-killing knife in a duffle bag. He turned to them and asked if they were ready. Sam took the bag from Cass and swung it over his own shoulder. Dean grabbed my hand and said, "Bend your knees." I did as he asked. Cass touched the boys' foreheads. We ended up in the middle of the street. We look around and a car honks at us. "Get out of the street! The driver yells at us.

I yelled an apology and we move to the sidewalk. "Did we make it?" I asked. Dean pointed at one of the cars, then scans the area. "Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I, uh, I'd say yes." I looked around and spotted Cass. He was collapsed against a car and his nose was bleeding. "Cass!" I yelled. I ran over and grabbed his face in my hands. "Are you all right?" I asked him. Cass looks up at me and said, "I'm fine. I'm much better than I expected." I rubbed his face, but he started to cough up blood. He passed out soon after. "Cass?" I say while shaking him. Sam put his hand in front of Cass' mouth. "He's breathing. Sort of. What do we do?"

Dean helped me get Cass into the nearest motel. He paid for five nights in the honeymoon suite. Dean also told the manager not to disturb. "You and Sam should see your parents by yourselves. I'll walk around town for a bit." Dean looked hesitant, but said, "Alright. Keep in touch."

I knew that my real parents lived in Lawrence when they got married. And the date was right. I had the address of their home seared into my brain, I just never had the guts to go and see it. I decided that now was probably the best time to suck it up and go. And that's what I did.

I was standing across the street, looking at the house. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and walked across the street. The five steps up to the porch seemed like the Grand Canyon. The dark wood of the door stared at me. My hand went to the doorbell and rang it. There was a chime from inside the house. I felt sick. The door handle twisted and the door opened. A young woman answered the door. She could have been my twin. She was my mom. "Can I help you?" She asked in a sweet voice. I stared for a second. "Oh, um, I just, uh, thought I could ask you something." A man came behind her. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. My father.

The woman asked me, "What is your question?" I smiled and asked what I've always wanted to know. "What are your names?" They seemed taken aback, but answered. "My name is Lily and my husband's name is David." I smiled. "Last name?" I asked hesitantly. "Carmichael." A tear ran down my eye. My real parents' names were David and Lily Carmichael. David saw my tear and asked, "Are you alright?" I sniffed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Great actually." They both smiled. "Well, I've taken enough of your time. Thank you for answering my questions." They smiled again and asked, "What's your name?" "Grace." They smiled.

I turned and walked down the steps. I heard the door close and I let the tears fall. The motel was a few blocks away, so that's where I went. I went to the honeymoon suite and picked the lock. When I walked in, Cass was laying on the bed, out cold. His skin was pale, so I checked his breathing and pulse. It was normal, so I took his shoes and trench coat off, and covered him with a blanket. I shrugged off my jacket and shoes. Laying down next to Cass, I snuggled under the blanket and fell asleep, thinking of the Carmichael's.

I woke up almost a day later. Cass was awake, but staring into space. "Cass?" He looked dazed, but looked at me. I put my hand on his chest and asked, "How are you feeling?" He looked a little groggy, but answered. "Alright. Michael has taken the boys back to our time. Let me take us home now." He leaned over and touched my forehead. I opened my eyes and we stood behind Sam. He noticed Cass about to fall over and caught him. Dean and I ran over to help. "I'm very surprised," Cass said. His eyes rolled back and he passed out again. The boys put Cass on the bed. Sam and Dean poured some drinks and talked to each other.

I focused on Cass, wiping the blood from his mouth and neck. I decided to get more sleep. Without saying anything, I laid down next to Cass, closed my eyes, and fell into darkness yet again.

A few days passed and Cass was healthy again. I was in my room and decided to get something off my chest. I prayed to my angel, "Hey Cass, can I talk to you?" Cass popped up almost immediately. I got up from my bed and went over to him. He wound his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. He kissed my lips very lightly, and I responded eagerly. Cass pulled back and asked me, "What did you want to talk about?" I took a deep breath and said, "I want to go to Lawrence and see if I can find my real parents graves. I know their names, so I think I can find them."

Cass gave me a rare smile and said, "When do you want to go?" I thought about it. Do you think we can go now?" He smiled again and put his fingers to my forehead. We arrived in a cemetery. I looked at Cass and asked, "Are they buried here?" He nodded. Taking my hand, he led me over to a secluded are with three headstones. Cass was standing in the way of the third, but I could see the other two. David and Lily Carmichael. Tears welled up in my eyes. Cass pulled me to his chest and let me cry.

My real parents were so close, yet so far. Cass said, "Are you ready to see the last one?" I looked up, confused. "After Bobby took you, people thought you were dead, so they buried a coffin for you too." I just stared at him. "It has your real name on it." My chest tightened. After all these years, I was going to find out my birth name. Cass stepped aside and let me see the headstone. The first thing I noticed was a rattle and a photo. The name on the headstone: Evangeline Rose Carmichael. My real name was Evangeline. The tears came again and they didn't stop.

Cass held onto me the whole time. After about thirty minutes, I said, "I may have been born Evangeline Rose Carmichael, but now, I'm Grace Karen Singer." I sniffled and Cass kissed my forehead. "And Grace Karen Singer is the only woman I will ever love." I looked up to see tears in the angel's eyes. I kissed him deeply and said, "Can we go home?" Cass nodded and we flew off.

We were back in my room and I was exhausted from crying. Cass picked me up and set me on the bed. I pulled him down with me and we both snuggled under the covers. Cass kissed me again and said, "I love you Grace." I smiled and said, "I love you too, Cass." I fell into darkness.

AN: This was a really important chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed it even though it was really short. Please review and thank you to all of you that already have. It really means a lot to me! I will update in a week.

Disclaimer: I only own Grace and her parents.


	21. Chapter 21 My Bloody Valentine

**AN: Some mature content.**

**Chapter 20**

We were now investigating a case where a couple had eaten each other alive. The boys and I were talking to the female victim's roommate. She had found them. "So...you were the one who found the bodies?" Sam asked. "There was blood everywhere...and...other stuff...I think Alice was already dead," she explained. "But Russell wasn't?" I asked. "I think he was, mostly, except... he was still sort of...chewing a little." My mouth had a sour taste now. "How do two people even do that-Eat each other to death?" She asked us. "That's a really good question. Now, the last few days, did you notice her acting erratically?" Sam asked. "How do you mean?" "I mean, did she seem...unusually hostile, aggressive?"

"No way. Alice never drank, never even swore. She was a nice girl. And I'm talking, like, a nice girl-Like she still had her promise ring, if you know what I mean." "She was a virgin?" I asked. "No premarital. I used to wonder how she did it. I mean, you know, didn't do it. It was her first date in months. She was so excited." "Apparently, they were both pretty excited," Sam murmured. Sam and I got lunch and went back to the motel. Dean was there and asked, "How'd it go?" "Um...No EMF, no sulfur. Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out." "Hmm. That's where I was puttin' my money." "Nope," I sighed.

Dean rubbed his eyes. "Well, then what, then? Oh, dude! At the coroner's- you didn't see these bodies. I mean, these two started eating a- and they just... kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like - like...Thanksgiving-dinner full. Talk about co-dependent." "Well...I mean, we got our feelers out. Not much more we can do tonight. All right. I'm just gonna go through some files. You can go ahead and get going." I smiled because I knew what Sam was talking about. "Sorry?" Dean asked. I laughed and Sam said, "Go ahead. Unleash the kraken. See you tomorrow morning." "Where am I going?" I laughed harder and Dean looked at me like I was crazy so I explained. "Dean, it's Valentine's day. Your favorite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it- Uh, unattached drifter Christmas?" "Oh, yeah. Well... be that as it may...I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year."

"So you're not into bars full of lonely women?" Sam asked, astonished. "Nah, I guess not. What?" I said, "That's when a dog doesn't eat- That's when you know something's really wrong." "Remarkably patronizing concern duly noted. Nothing's wrong. We gonna work or what?" Dean asked. I laughed at hugged my two brothers.

We were heading to the morgue where we were told that there was another double suicide. A bald man passed up, but I didn't think much of it. Sam turned to look at him though. "You okay?" Dean asked his brother. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Agent Marley, you just can't stay away," The doctor said to Dean. "Heard you tagged another double suicide." "Well, I just finished closing them up." Dean gestured to Sam and me, saying, "Dr. Corman, this is my partner, special agent Cliff, and Agent Harrison." Dr. Corman looked at us and said, "Agent Cliff, Agent Harrison, I've finished my prelims. I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples." "Great. You mind if we take a look at the bodies?" I asked. "Not at all. But like I said -their... Good-and-plenties are already tupperwared."

I nodded and grunted, "Super." "Leave the keys with Marty up front. And please, gentlemen and gentlewoman...refrigerate after opening..." I chuckled and we got to work. Sam and Dean were examining hearts, while I looked at the other organs. Dean slid a tupperware with a heart in it over to Sam. "Be my Valentine?" Sam gave him a bitch-face and I kicked Dean under the table. Suddenly, Sam said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out. It looks like some kind of letter. Oh, no." "What? I asked while looking over his shoulder. "I think it's Enochian." Dean said, "You mean like angel scratches? So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?" "It could be," I said.

Dean got out his phone and called someone. "Cass, it's Dean. Yeah, room 31-c, basement level...St. James Medical Center." Cass popped in right in front of Dean. "I'm there now." "Yeah, I get that." "I'm gonna hang up now." I laughed as the boys hung up. Cass came over to me and I kissed his cheek. He picked up a heart and said, "You're right. These are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well."

"So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam asked. "It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate." "Who put them there?" I asked. He looked at me and said, "Well, humans call them Cupid. What human myth has mistaken for Cupid is actually a lower order of angel. Technically it's a cherub, third-class. They're all over the world. There are dozens of them." Dean asked, "You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Cass looked totally confused and said, "They're not incontinent." I put my hand on his shoulder, silently telling him that I would explain later. "Okay, anyway. So, what you're saying…" Sam started, but Cass interrupted him. "What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him-before he kills again." "Naturally." "Of course we do."

We were at a restaurant now. The three boys were wearing their normal suits, but I was wearing something a little different. I had a black dress on with a light jacket. Four inch heels were on my feet, so I was only an inch shorter than Cass now. My waist long, blonde hair was down. Dean was on one side of the table, while Sam, Cass, and I were on the other side. The waitress brought Dean a cheeseburger and Sam and me both a salad. Dean looked to Cass and asked, "So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?"

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of…" Cass stopped for a moment to stare at Dean putting ketchup on his burger. I furrowed my brows. "…of garden the Cupid will come to… to pollinate. I took a few bites of my salad and saw Dean put his burger down. "Wait a minute. You're not hungry?" Sam asked. "No. What? I'm not hungry." My eyes widened. "You feeling alright?" I asked. Dean nodded and said, "I'm fine, just not hungry." I gave him a look, but let it go. "Then you're not gonna finish that?" Cass asked. Before Dean could say anything, Cass took the plate and picked up the burger.

As he was about to take a bite, he looked at a couple seated together and said, "He's here." "Where? I don't see anything," Sam said, looking around. "There." Dean looked over to where Cass was indicating and asked, "You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" I turned to ask Cass a question, but he interrupted. "Meet me in the back." He disappeared.

We were in the back of the restaurant now, Cass had his hand out in front of him. "Cass, where is he?" Sam asked impatiently. "I have him tethered. Zoda kama mahrana. Manifest yourself." We looked around and I walked over to Cass. Dean asked, "So, where is he? Oof!" I turned to see Dean being hugged by a large man that was… naked. "Here I am!"

"Help!" Dean grunted out. Cupid said, "Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is. Hello, you!" Cupid dropped Dean and went over to Cass. He picked Cass up into a hug and I could have sworn I heard a crunch. "This is Cupid?" Dean asked. "Yes." Cupid turned around and saw Sam. "And look at you, huh?" "No," Sam said worriedly. Cupid appeared right in front of him and hugged him also. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean asked. "This is... Their handshake." Cass explained. "I don't like it." "No one likes it." Cupid left Sam and noticed me. To be honest, I wanted to pinch his cheeks, he was so adorable looking. He came over to me and said, "Grace?" I nodded and he giggled. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged right back. He was so squishy! The only problem was that he was naked. Cupid let go of me and turned to Cass.

"Mmm. What can I do for you?" "Why are you doing this?" Cass asked. "Doing what?" "Your targets- the ones you've marked-They're slaughtering each other." Cupid's smile fell and he said, "What? They are?" Den took a step forward and said, "Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay? We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!" "What we don't know is why," Cass stated.

"You think that I-Well, uh...I don't know what to say." Cupid turned his back to us and started crying. "Should...Should somebody maybe... go talk to him?" Sam suggested. I sighed and went over to the cherub. "Hey, it's alright. They didn't mean to upset you." Cupid sniffled and turned to me. I wrapped his in my arms, trying to comfort the naked, crying man. "Love is more than a word to me, you know. I love, love. I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right." Cupid exclaimed.

"I understand. It's alright." Cupid pulled back and walked over to Cass. "I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that that's nothing to do with me. I- I was following my orders. Please brother. Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see." Cass stared into the cherub's eyes for a few seconds and then said, "He's telling the truth." "Jiminy Christmas. Thank you." Dean looked confused and said, "Wait, wait, you said-You said you were just following orders? Whose orders?" Cupid laughed. "Whose? Heaven, silly. Heaven." "Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" "Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours."

Cupid pointed to the boys and Sam asked him what he meant. "Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester-Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement. Mm. And you guys," Cupid said while pointing to Cass and me, "You two are destined to be together too. They were a little worried about Gabriel overpowering them, but you guys really love each other, so Heaven made it so." Cass and I looked at each other and I smiled. Cass put his arm around my waist. "Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" Dean asked the naked man.

"Well, not me, but... Yeah. Well, it wasn't easy, either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them-Perfect couple." "They're dead!" Dean yelled angrily. "I'm sorry, but... the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be. A match made in heaven- heaven!" Dean was mad and punched Cupid's chest. Dean grabbed his hand and mumbled, "Son of a bitch!" I turned to Cupid who looked like he was going to cry again, but disappeared.

"Where is he? Where'd he go?" Dean asked frantically. You hurt his feelings you idiot!" I yelled at Dean. "You just punched a Cupid!" Sam exclaimed. "I punched a dick!" I covered my eyes and sighed. Cass started to rub my back. "Um...Are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Sam asked Dean. "Or not."

Dean and I were in the motel room, and I was exhausted for some reason. Dean's phone rang and I threw a pillow at him. "Make it stop." Dean talked to Sam for a few minutes, and then hung up. Dean sat next to me and said, "You want to get another room so that you can sleep?" I took a deep breath and nodded. My surrogate brother left for a few minutes and then came back with a key. "It's the next room over. Go get some rest, sweetheart." I nodded and shuffled out of the room. It took me a minute to unlock the door, but once I did, I walked in, closed the door, threw my shoes off, and plopped down on the bed.

A few hours later, I woke up to someone on the bed with me. I turned over and saw Cass lying next to me... eating a burger. "Cass? Why are you eating?" My angel looked at me and said, "Famine is in this town, and my vessel, Jimmy, is craving red meat. But I, myself, am craving your touch, so I wanted to see you." I smiled and said, "Well, you can eat and I can sleep, okay?" Cass nodded and said, "Famine can only touch you slightly and he has been good to you. You crave sleep. He knows that you have a pure soul, so he respects you, even though he is very powerful." I nodded and put my head on Cass' chest and put my right arm around him. "This okay?" I asked him.

I felt Cass take a deep breath and say, "Very." I smiled and forced myself to stay awake. I moved up and kissed Cass deeply. He tasted like a cheeseburger, but I didn't mind. Cass immediately grabbed me around my waist and made me straddle his hips. I tugged Castiel's trench coat and suit jacket off. He pulled off my shirt and my bra. We swiftly undressed each other until we were both naked. Cass flipped us over so that he was on top. I felt his manhood slip inside me and I felt instant pleasure. We kept our lips touching and our foreheads together.

As Cass thrust into me, I groaned with pleasure. Cass was doing the same thing, and it didn't take us long to reach our orgasms. We came at the same time and kissed passionately. Cass pulled out and grabbed our undergarments. He put his boxers on, and he put my panties and bra on for me. He was the best angel boyfriend ever. When he finished, he flopped over and pulled me against his chest. "Sleep, Grace." I mumbled, "Okay." I felt a blanket go over me. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep again.

I woke with a start. Cass was no longer next to me, so I prayed to him. He came in an instant and came over quickly, hugging me tight and I realized that I was dressed again. Cass must have done it before he left. He pulled back first and kissed me like he hadn't seen me in years. After he pulled away, I asked, "What was that about Cass?" He sighed and pulled me tighter to him. "I am just happy that you were not hurt by Famine's effect." I smiled against him and kissed the side of his head. Cass told me what happened. "Famine is dead. But we need to get to Bobby's. Sam used his demonic powers again." Damn it. Sam drank demon blood and now he needs to go through detox. Again. Cass pulled me closer and said, "Let's go."

Dean stood on one side of the panic room door, while Cass and I were on the other. We could hear Sam's screams coming from inside. Dean took a large drink from his bottle. Cass looked to Dean and said, "That's not him in there. Not really." "I know." "Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system. Then he'll be-" "Listen, I just, uh...I just need to get some air," Dean interrupted. After Dean went upstairs, Cass wrapped me tightly in his arms. I buried my face in his chest as Sam continued to scream.

Cass kissed the top of my head and said, "I'm glad you were not hurt by Famine." "I'm glad that you craved me." I looked up at him and smiled. Cass leaned down and kissed my lips tenderly. "I love you, Grace," Cass whispered against my lips. "I love you too Cass." He kissed me again and I put my arms inside of his trench coat. Cass rested his cheek on the top of my head and we stood there in each other's arms, wondering what would come next.

AN: Hello! Thank you for reading! There is a poll on my page so please vote. Please review! When Cass and Grace had sex, I kind of made it so that Grace would still be a virgin, just not physically. Her soul is still pure. Thanks again.


	22. Chapter 22 Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

**Chapter 21**

The boys got out of the Impala, and I hopped off my motorcycle. Sam called Dad for the third time and said, "Bobby, listen, when you get this message, call! Okay?" Sam hung up and I said, "I'm getting worried, so I'm going to go see him. He may have fallen and can't get up." The boys laughed and I headed home. It only took me about five minutes to get home. I pulled up, hopped off my bike, and walked in the house. "Dad? Where are you?" I called out. I heard his wheelchair creak slightly and saw him come in the entryway. He was cleanly dressed and he wasn't wearing his trademark hat. Dad said, "Jelly Bean, I'm glad you came home. I want you to meet someone."

He rolled into the dining room, where I saw a woman standing there. When she saw me, she smiled and asked Dad, "Who is this honey?" Dad took a deep breath and said, "Karen, this is Grace." I looked at the woman. Karen? No way, this was Dad's dead wife. I never knew her, but whenever we would talk about her, I would call her 'Mom'. Karen smiled brighter and said, "Bobby talks about you a lot. He's so proud." I smiled at her and she went into the kitchen.

Dad turned to me, but before he could say anything, I said, "She's back and you aren't going to kill her as if she was a zombie. I understand." I leaned down and hugged him. Dad let out a shaky breath and hugged me back. I could tell that that was what he was afraid of, losing her again. Mom came into the room and said, "Grace, could you help me with the pies?" I quickly nodded and went into the kitchen with her.

We talked about little stuff. She seemed to know a lot about me, so I guessed that Dad told her a lot about me. After the pies were ready, Karen looked at me and said, "Let's make more dough." I giggled and said, "Sounds good to me." Dad called from the living room and said, "The boys got into some trouble, so I'm heading down to the police station." Karen and I both yelled, "Be careful!" We looked at each other and started laughing. I really liked Mom.

About half an hour later, Karen and I walked into the dining room with some plates and saw Dad and the boys standing there. "Oh, hey. I didn't realize you were bringing company," Mom said. "It's four a.m. girls, you didn't need to cook," Dad said. "Oh, please! I'll get some more plates. Grace, you want to help?" I nodded and left with her. I glanced at the boys and left the double doors open slightly.

"This is incredible, Mrs. Singer," Dean said with pie in his mouth. "Thank you, Dean." "It's great, Karen. Thanks. Could you, um, just give us a minute?" Dad asked. Mom nodded and went into the kitchen and I followed her.

Mom got more dough out and said, "I remember everything, you know." I just looked at her. Mom gave me a sad smile and explained, "When I died. That demon taking over my body... and the things it made me do. Your dad having no choice but to... Well, you know what he did. But I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. The guilt. It weighs on him." I just stared at her. "I know that Bobby took you in when you were a baby, and your middle name is Karen. And, I can't tell your dad that I remember because I know it will bring him pain."

I nodded and Mom put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll always be your Daddy's girl." A tear ran down my cheek. "Thanks Mom," I said, my voice cracking. She hugged me and said, "Go get some rest, sweetheart." I nodded and went up to my room. It wasn't even touched. Dad must have told Mom that I liked it the way it was. Smiling, I kicked my shoes off, lay down in bed, and drifted off.

_I was near the pond with my feet in the water, the Koi fish nipping at my feet. My hair was in a loose ponytail and I was wearing shorts and a tank-top. Just like my other dream, I felt a presence to my left. I turned and saw Lucifer again. His vessel looked even worse than it did a few months ago. "Hello, Grace." I ignored him and looked back over the large pond. The devil sighed and I heard him walk closer. My whole body started to shake. Lucifer sat down a few feet away from me and said, "I know what you're thinking Grace. They call me 'Devil' and 'Satan, but I'm just another angel." I ground my teeth together. _

_I looked at him and said, "Angels don't kill innocent people just to be powerful." Lucifer seemed to think about my words. "I've told you. My father created humans and told us to worship them, yet they are flawed and impure." I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. "Then why do you like me so much if you hate humans?" I asked. The Devil smiled a little and said, "You are pure. I know that you love Castiel and he loves you, but an angel can keep any soul pure." I nodded. "I know. Before we came to kill you, Cass said that intercourse with an angel would keep my soul pure." _

_I turned my gaze to Lucifer and he had hatred in his eyes. "You and Castiel had intercourse?" He asked with a stern voice. Oops. I turned my gaze back to the pond and said, "It doesn't matter." Lucifer let out a frustrated breath. "Castiel has betrayed Heaven." I stared at the Archangel and whispered, "So did you." Lucifer looked back at me with sad eyes. We continued to stare at each other for a good ten seconds before I broke it. I said, "Lucifer, life sucks. But you can't kill all of these innocent people just because you're upset. Shit happens, whether we like it or not." I stood up and looked at him. He stood up after me and I continued._

_"Your Father created humans for whatever reason and you couldn't handle the fact that he liked them more than you. But think about it, he may have loved humans, but he loved all of you guys too. A parent can't just not love their own child. Lucifer, if you want to roast the people on Earth, fine. I don't care anymore. Sam, Dean, Cass, Dad, everyone who knows about the Apocalypse, and I just want it to be over. How hard is it to fucking get over the fact that God made humans?!" I never cussed. Anyone who knew me, knows that I don't swear._

_Lucifer looked furious. He grabbed my arm and shoved my against a tree. I whimpered as his grip tightened around my upper arm. As his eyes stared into mine, they started to soften along with his grip. "You have no idea how hard it is to be the favorite and then tossed away like trash." I shook my head. "No, I don't. But I do know that no matter that your Father has said to you to make you angry, He still sees you as a son, not the thing you've become." Lucifer's whole body relaxed and he dropped my arm. I sank to the ground and clutched my bicep where I could feel a bruise forming._

_Lucifer's eyes were rimmed with tears as he kneeled down next to me. I turned my face to the left, away from him, and curled into a tighter ball. Tears fell from my face. I honestly thought he was going to hurt me, or kill me. I felt his left hand on my right cheek and my arm started to feel better. Even though he healed me, I kept my face turn away as the tears continued to fall. He scooted closer to me and put his hands on each side of my face. He made me look at him and he leaned forward. Lucifer kissed my forehead. He whispered, "I love you Grace, but I'm sorry." Lucifer vanished and I felt myself being pulled from my dream._

I woke with a start. Taking a few deep breaths, I rolled my sleeve up to see faint red marks. I rubbed my hands down my face and went to clean up. Lucifer told me that he loves me. Fan-freaking-tastic. I took a hot shower, put on fresh clothes, put my hair in a long braid down my back, and out my comfortable boots on. I went downstairs to keep my mind off of what had happened.

A while later, Mom and I were in the kitchen, but she stared to sway. "Mom?" She collapsed and started taking deep breaths. "Mom!" I ran to her and Dad came in. "I'm… I'm okay." Mom stammered. "I'm okay. I just... I'm okay. I – I just got to be dizzy." Dad put his hand to her head and said, "You're burning up." I helped Mom sit up better and she said, "Oh, I'm okay. I – I just need something to eat. And I'll be fine. Really." Mom stared couching heavily. Dad and I got Mom into bed.

She was laying there, obviously sick. Dad was sitting next to her, holding her hand. I was sitting on the bed by her legs. "I'm so hungry, Bobby," Mom said weakly. "I'll fix you something to eat in a minute," Dad said. I started to get up, but Mom said, "I can feel it. It's happening." "Shh, it's gonna be alright." "No. It's not. I'm turning, Bobby. You know I am."

Mom looked at the gun on the table. Dad looked over and then quickly back to Mom. "It's okay. Do it." "No way," Dad said. "Please." "No," Dad and I said at the same time. I couldn't take it. I got up and went to my room. As soon as I closed the door, I started sobbing. Tears ran down my cheeks, and they didn't seem to stop. My back hit the door and I slid down until I was sitting. There was a gust of wind. I looked up to see Castiel. As soon as he saw me, he sat down next to me and lifted me into his lap.

I cried for a good five minutes, and then there was a gunshot. I felt my heart break. I screamed into Cass' chest. He held onto me tighter, and didn't let go. I sobbed and didn't stop. I suddenly felt sick. I scrambled out of Cass' lap and ran to my bathroom. My stomach couldn't wait any longer, and I threw up into the toilet. Cass was right behind me, holding my hair and rubbing my back. After I was sure that my stomach was empty, I leaned into Cass.

"Grace, it's going to be alright." I took a deep breath to calm down and curled up to Cass. After another five minutes, there was a shot from outside. Cass and I looked at each other. We both got up, I grabbed my rifle from my closet, and went to the open window. Dad and Dean were shooting other people who had risen. "Cass, get my bullets and start loading the rifle under my bed. When I run out of bullets in this one, we'll switch." Cass nodded and said, "Alright." I set my rifle in the crook of the shoulder and aimed for anyone who came into view.

I shot the first person and Dad turned in his chair to see where the shot came from. I smiled to him and yelled, "I got your back, Dad." He nodded and continued to look for zombies.

Dean and Dad got back into the house, and I continued to shoot anybody that I could. I could hear the boys downstairs. About fifteen were dead in the scrapyard. Then they stopped. There were multiple shots from downstairs, so I turned to Cass and said, "Stay here, I'll be back as soon as possible." I kissed Cass on the cheek and ran downstairs.

Sam, Dean, and Dad were near a pile of dead bodies. I knew what we had to do now.

While the boys were at the cemetery burning the rest of the bodies, Dad and I were in the yard, watching Mom as she was burned. I hugged Dad from behind and kissed his scruffy cheek, deciding to leave him with Mom for a while. Before I pulled away, Dad grabbed my hand and said in a rough voice, "At least you got to know her a little." I took a deep breath and said, "Yeah." As I walked into my room, I saw Cass standing by the window, watching the fire. As soon as I walked in, Cass turned to me. He had tears in his eyes, and I couldn't believe it when one of them fell. I ran over and hugged him for dear life.

Cass and I both cried silently for a good while. We pulled apart and I took my jacket and shoes off. Cass did the same and we lay in bed together. We hugged and cried. I was tired of everything and Cass noticed. He stroked the side of my face until I closed my eyes. My angel kissed my forehead and said, "Sleep Grace. I'll keep you safe." I smiled and fell into darkness.

AN: Thank you all for reading. I am so sorry that this is a day late. I will start updating on Sunday's from now on. Just in case any of you are wondering, Grace's motorcycle is the kind on those T-Mobile commercials. I don't own Supernatural, only Grace. There is a poll, so please vote. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23 99 Problems

**Chapter 22**

I stayed with Dad for quite a while after what had happened with Mom. He was upset, and I don't blame him one bit. Cass stopped by to tell me that Sam and Dean are in heaven. Naturally, I freaked. He explained that they would be fine and that they would contact me soon. "Thanks Cass." He nodded and before he could fly way, I kissed him and said, "Fly safe." His lips had twitched upwards into a smile. He flew off a few seconds later.

Cass was right. Sam called me and asked me to come and see them outside of a church in Timbuktu. Of course, I asked Dad if he was going to be alright, and naturally, he said he would be fine. I hopped on my bike with my duffel bag behind me. Revving the engine, I sped off, heading to the boys.

When I pulled up near the church, people had guns and a few were aiming them at me. I ignored them and found the boys. They were leaning against the Impala, waiting for me. I cut the engine and took my helmet off. Everybody who had their guns pointed at me, lowered them. Sam and Dean didn't say anything, just gave me a quick hug and we headed toward the church. I noticed that there was a Devil's Trap that people had to walk through in order to get in.

There was a couple standing at the end of the aisle and a pastor standing by them. I noticed that almost everyone that was in the pews had a gun. It was rather unsettling. The pastor spoke, "Who would have thought the Apocalypse could be so romantic? Marriage, family—it's a blessing. Especially in times like this. So hold on to that." I scoffed and said, "A wedding? Really?" A man standing next to Sam nodded and said, "Yeah. We've had eight so far this week."

The pastor came over and talked to the boys. I watched people move around and talk amongst each other. Sam came over and said, "We might have a lead." Sam, Dean, the pastor, and I went down into the basement and I noticed a young child packing salt rounds. The boys continued to talk with the pastor and I went over to the child. "Hey, packing some salt rounds?" She looked up. "Yeah." She looked hesitantly. I grabbed a pinch of salt and put in in my mouth. The girls eyes widened and I swallowed the salt. "I'm safe," I reassured her. She smiled and I grabbed a few containers to help her out.

"So this must seem pretty scary." She nodded and whispered, "I wish things were normal." I sighed. "Me too." Dean and I were sitting at a table in the bar while Sam was calling Cass to let him know where we were. Sam came back and handed Dean a beer, and me a soda. Dean asked, "So, did you get a hold of Cass?" "Yeah, I left him a message. I think. So uh, what's your theory? Why all of the demon hits?" Sam replied. "I don't know. Gank the girl? The prophet, maybe?" Dean suggested. I looked at him and said, "No, I don't see why we should." Sam sighed. "Just these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work. And they could get ripped to shreds." I looked at my hands.

"We're all gonna die, Sam. In like a month—maybe two. I mean it. This is the end of the world, but these people aren't freaking out. In fact they're running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don't know that that's such a bad thing," Dean said. I looked between the boys and said, "Who says they're all gonna die? What ever happened to us saving them?" We heard the church bells toll and everyone in the building started to leave. "Something I said?" Dean asked.

We saw Paul walking by and Sam called out to him. "Paul. What's going on?" He looked at us and said, "Leah's had another vision." The boys looked at each other, and then to me. "Well, let's go to church boys." I got up from my chair, grabbed my leather jacket, and left the bar. We were now standing in the back of the church as Pastor Gideon spoke.

"Three miles off Talmadge Road." Leah, his daughter and a prophet, whispered something in his ear. "Five miles. There are demons gathered. I…don't know how many, but a lot. Thank you, Leah. So, who's going to join me?" I raised my hand and said, "Count us in." Pastor Gideon looked straight at me and said, "Thank you. I'd like to offer a prayer. "Our Father in Heaven..." We all bowed our heads when he started talking. I heard Dean mumble, "Yeah, not so much." I smacked his stomach and he recoiled slightly. "Help us to fight in your name. We ask that you protect us from all servants of evil. Guide our hands in defeating them, and deliver us home, safely. Thank you, Amen."

About eight people went on the hunt. Everyone had a gun and Sam had the knife as well. Pastor Gideon directed us to where he wanted us to go. Sam started to pick the lock and I stood in front of him to make sure no demons attacked from behind.

We heard shots fire and Sam got the door unlocked. We all started shooting any demon that came near. Sam was stabbing and slashing the demons that came toward him. One came behind him and grabbed his neck. I pulled the knife out of Sam's hand and stabbed the demon in the face. It must have hurt like a bitch, but I didn't really care. After Sam, Dean, everybody else, and I got a few more demons, they stopped. We regrouped and Sam said, "I guess that's what it's like, huh? Having backup?" I chuckled and put my gun over my shoulder like a baseball bat. The boys put their guns in the trunk and I put mine in my duffel. Dylan came over and said, "Hey. So, um, is—is that—is that cool that I get a ride back with you guys?"

Dean shrugged and said, "Hey, you've saved my ass twice already. One more time, you can drive. Here's a beer, you earned it. Don't tell your mom." I laughed and said, "I'll see you guys back at there." The three boys raised their cans. I put my helmet on and turned the engine on. I waved and sped off.

We waited outside the church doors as Dylan was brought inside. He was in a coffin because a demon killed him. I was staring at everyone in the church, but not listening to anything that was being said. I didn't come back to reality until Sam and Dean started to leave. The boys decided to go and see some people and I went back to the motel room.

I lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. I don't know why I was so out of it today. Whatever it was, it wasn't right. I turned to my right side and drifted off.

I woke up to see Dean come in. He took off his jacket, rubbed his face with his hands, and turned to me. "You okay?" I asked him. Dean sighed and said, "I'm just tired of all this crap." I nodded, not wanting to pester him too much. He came over and rested against the head board, closed his eyes, and started relaxing. I was on my right side now and I started humming. Sam came in a bit later and I went out to get some fresh air. About five minutes later, Dean came out and started putting his jacket on. "What's wrong Dean?" I asked him as I got up. He turned and mumbled, "I just need to clear my head." I nodded and gave him a hug. I walked back into the motel room.

I was in the motel room with Sam for about ten minutes before I heard a familiar gust of wind and turned to see Cass with his back to us. He opened the fridge and looked inside. "I got your message. It was long, your message. And I find the sound of your voice grating," He grumbled. I walked over to Cass and got in front of him. When he saw me, he closed the fridge door, smiled and giggled like a little kid. "Gracie, you look so pretty today. Well, you always look pretty, but today your soul is very bright." Cass brought his right hand up to my face and traced my eyebrow. Sam took a step toward us and looked at Cass.

"Are you…drunk?" Sam asked. Cass seemed slightly offended and said, "No!…Yes." I put my hands on his face and said, "Cass? What happened?" "I found a liquor store." I gave him a look to continue. "And I drank it. Why'd you call me?" I stood there wide-eyed. "You drank the _whole_ liquor store?" I asked. My angel looked at me and mumbled, "Yeah." Sam asked, "Are you okay?" Cass gave him another glare and gestured him closer. "Don't ask stupid questions. Tell me what you need."

Sam explained, "T-there have been these—these demon attacks. Massive, right on the edge of town. And we can't figure out why they're…" "Any sign of angels?" Cass interrupted. I sat next to Cass on the bench in the room. I started rubbing his back and he enjoyed it. Sam continued, "Sort of. They've been speaking to this prophet. This girl, Leah Gideon." "She's not a prophet," Cass stated. Sam and I looked at each other. "I'm pretty sure she is. Visions, headaches-the whole package," I told him. Cass looked at me and blinked a few times. He started to trace the lines on my hand.

"The names of _all_ the prophets, they're seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them." I looked at Sam. I turned back to Cass and lifted his face to mine. "Then what is she, Cass?" He sighed.

Cass was sitting on the couch and I was sitting next to him. He had his right arm around my waist as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine. I could tell that he was starting to sober up, but I could tell that he still had quite a bit of alcohol in his system. Dean came into the motel room with blood on his hands. "Are you alright? What happened?" I asked him. "Yeah. It's—it's not my blood. Paul's dead," Dean said quietly. "What?!" Sam exclaimed, standing up. "Jane shot him." Cass lifted his head and said, "It's starting." Dean looked at Cass and said, "What's starting? Where the hell have you been?"

Cass looked offended, yet again, and stated, "On a bender." "Did he—did you say 'on a bender'?" Sam said, "Yeah. He's still pretty smashed." I looked between the boys and said, "Just leave him be. You guys have had more that your fair share of bad days." Sam and Dean didn't say anything. "We need to talk about what's happening here," Cass said, leaning forward toward the book on the table. He leaned a little too much, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him back a little. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well I'm all ears," Dean said while wiping his hands off. "Well, for starters…Leah is not a real prophet," Sam said. "Well, what is she, exactly?" "The whore," Cass grumbled. I put my head in my hands. "Wow. Cass, tell us what you really think." Cass leaned toward the book a little more carefully this time. "She rises when Lucifer walks the earth. 'And she shall come, bearing false prophecy.' This creature has the power to take a human's form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her 'The Whore of Babylon'." "Well, that's catchy," Dean stated. "The real Leah was probably killed months ago," I said. "What about the demons attacking the town?" Dean asked. "They're under her control," Cass answered.

"And the Enochian exorcism?" "Fake. It actually means, 'you, um, breed with the mouth of a goat'." We all looked at each other, but no one laughed. Cass looked disappointed. "It's funnier in Enochian." "So the demons smoking out—that's just a con? Why? What's the endgame?" Dean asked. "What you just saw—innocent blood spilled in God's name," Cass aid somewhat sadly. I said, "You heard all that heaven talk. She manipulates people." "To slaughter and kill and sing preppy little hymns. Awesome," Dean mumbled.

"Her goal is to condemn as many souls to hell as possible. And it's…just beginning. She's well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit," Cass explained. "Alright. So, then, how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?" Dean asked with determination. Cass flew off for a bit, but came back, putting down a wooden stake on the table in front of the boys and I. "The whore can be killed with that. It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon." "Great. Let's ventilate her," Dean said while examining the stake. Cass walked over to the sink and got himself a glass of water. "It's not that easy. The whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven."

The three boys automatically looked at me. "What?" I asked. Cass set his glass down came over to me. "Grace, between all of us, you are the only one who can kill her. Your soul is pure and you pray daily." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Well, we might as well get this over with."

Dean, Cass, and I went outside to get ready. Cass was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and rubbed his back. Dean grabbed a bottle of aspirin. He said, "Heads up." Cass looked up and caught the bottle. "How many should I take?" Cass asked. I sighed and said, "You should probably take all of them. You drank the entire store, so you're going to need quite a few of those."

He nodded. Dean went back inside and I leaned into Cass slightly. "Do you want me to kiss you to make you feel better?" I asked him. He looked up and kissed me lightly. "Just don't drink that much anymore, okay?" Cass nodded. "You don't have to worry about that." I chuckled and leaned my forehead against his. "Love you, Cass." "I love you too Grace," Cass whispered to me.

We got to the church and snuck in. I had the stake in my right hand and the boys had guns. Cass turned to me and kissed me lightly, even though the boys were right there. "The whore is in there. I will go in and when you hear any noise, come in and I will have her in the right position to strike her with," Cass explained. I took a deep breath and nodded. Cass vanished and it wasn't long until I heard my cue.

I ran in with the boy's right behind me. Cass was behind Leah with her arms pinned behind her. I raised my arm with the stake and Leah started to chant something. I felt my insides burn, similar to how Uriel made me feel. I dropped the stake and grabbed my abdomen. Cass fell as well and Leah ran past us. I started to cough up blood and my vision was blurred, but I was able to see Cass in front of me. He was blinking rapidly, as if his vision was distorted. I groaned at the pain.

Cass scooted closer to me and put me in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "It's okay. It'll go away." I groaned with every breath, but the blood wasn't coming up anymore. Cass was breathing a little awkwardly, but he was alright. I heard more noise in the other room, but as soon as it started, it stopped. Cass looked at me and lifted me bridal style. Sam came through the door just in time and we left the church. Cass was carrying me, while Sam supported Pastor Gideon, who was injured as well. Dean went over to the Impala and opened the doors.

Cass set me in the middle of the back seat and slipped in behind me. I was really weak, so Cass decided to put me in his lap. He put his cheek on my forehead and whispered, "I'll take care of you, Grace." I nodded and whimpered, "I know you will Cass. You always will." Pastor Gideon was sitting on the other end of the seat and the boys were up front. We sped off toward the motel.

I was lying on my left side and Cass was in lying in front of me. I felt much better and now, I was just exhausted. Cass' eyes were watery and he said, "I let you get hurt, Grace. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He was nearly crying now. "Cass, it's okay. I'm okay." He snuggled up to me and we had our arms tangled together. I ran my fingers through his hair to reassure him that it was alright. My head was buried in his trench coat and he was rubbing my back softly. I kept running my hand through his unruly black hair.

Sam finished wrapping the Pastor's arm and Dean went outside. I heard the Impala start up, so Sam ran out to see want Dean was doing. He started yelling to Dean. I was too weak to go over there, so I stayed in Cass' arms. Dean would come back on his own time. The only thing we could do was let him have some time to himself. I kissed Cass' lips and said, "Cass, I love you. And no matter how many times I get hurt, I know you'll be there for me." He nodded and kissed me passionately. I snuggled further into Cass' trench coat and fell asleep.

An: Thank for reading. I think I am following the story too close, so I am going to take a break to edit the chapters that I already have done. I will update on March 23rd. It will give me plenty of time to make the story a little more 'personal'. Please review! I am also thinking of editing and adding some chapters, so review or PM me to tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24 Point of No Return

**Chapter 23**

Dean didn't come back right away after he left. I was at home, waiting for Sam and Cass to bring Dean. We all knew that Dean would put up a fight, so Cass went with Sam to zap him here. Everyone was in the room now, Cass and I were next to each other on the wall, Sam sitting in one of the chairs by Dad's desk, Dean pacing the length of the room, and Dad in his wheelchair behind his desk. Dean said, "Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens." "You ain't helping," Dad accused. "Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?" Dean asked smugly. I stepped away from Cass and asked Dean, "What the hell happened to you?" "Reality happened. Nuclear's the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people."

I shook my head. "But not _all_ of them. We gotta think of something else." Dean scoffed. "Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I could have done something about it, guess what? That's on me." I was mad now. "This isn't just about you Dean! This is about all of us. I may not be a vessel, but my brothers are. Plus, it's really hard when Lucifer comes into my dreams and tells me that he loves me! You need to stop your pity party and think about other people for once!" I could feel Sam, Cass, and Dad's eyes on me. I didn't care. I turned on my heel and ran to my room, slamming the door as I went in.

I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. I was scared and nervous, so I called someone who could probably help me. "Gabriel? It's me. Can I talk to you?" There was nothing for a few seconds, but I heard a flutter of wings. I turned and saw Gabriel in the corner of the room. He smiled and said, "Hey sweetheart, what's shakin'?" He sat down on the bed next to me as I asked, "Is there any way to kill Lucifer?" Gabriel tensed. "Well, yeah. An Archangel's blade." I turned to him. "Gabriel..." I started, but he cut me off. "No, Grace. I am, not going to kill my brother." Gabriel was standing up now, and I joined him.

"Gabriel, I know he's your brother, but it's either him or the world. If I had to kill Sam or Dean, I would do it. It would be hard as hell, but that's what they would want me to do if it ever came to that!" Gabriel turned to me and said angrily, "I am not killing him Grace! He's my brother, I'm not going to do it!" I had never seen him this angry, so I took a step back. Gabriel must have realized what he did and took a step toward me. "Grace..." I held my hand up. "Don't bother. My family and I will figure something else out." I saw Gabriel's entire body slump slightly. I opened my bedroom door and walked out without a goodbye to the Archangel.

As I went down the stairs, Cass popped in with someone over his shoulder. "Help," Cass grumbled. Dad called in the boys from the kitchen. Cass dropped the body onto the cot near the window. "Who is it?" Dad and I asked at the same time. "That's our brother," Sam said. Dad wheeled closer. "Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?" Dean turned to Cass as I grabbed a cloth and wiped the dirt from Adam's eyes. "Cass, what the hell?" "Angels." "Angels? Why?" Sam asked. "I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now," Cass said as he walked closer to the cot. He put his hand onto Adam's chest, branding him with Enochian.

Without warning, Adam woke up. "Where am I?" He asked. "It's okay. Just relax, you're safe," Sam assured. I stood back and let Adam sit up. "Who the hell are you?" Adam asked to no one in particular. Dean spoke. "You're going to find this a little...a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers." Sam took a step forward and explained., "It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam..." Adam cut his off. "Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean. I know who you are." Now I was confused. "How?" I asked him. He turned to me, seeming to notice me for the first time. "They warned me about you." I scrunched my eyebrows. "Who did?" Dean asked. "The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?"

I said, "Why don't you get cleaned up first and then we'll talk, alright?" Adam nodded. "Fine." "I'll get you a fresh pair of clothes and you can shower." I led him to the upstairs bathroom and said, "Go ahead and get started. I'll find the clothes and bring them up for you." Adam nodded. "Thanks. By the way, what's your name?" I chuckled. "Grace." His eyes seemed to widen a bit. "Zachariah talks about you and your soul. He doesn't seem to like humans, but he likes you." I sighed. "I think every angel is like that." Adam went in the bathroom and closed the door.

I grabbed a pair of Dean's old jeans and one of his shirts. I also grabbed some fresh socks and boots that Dean never wore. Adam was a little lankier, but the clothes would fit fine. The shower was running so I knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard Adam say. I opened the door and said, "I got you some stuff to change into. It might be a little big, but it'll work." He was silent for a moment. "Thank you Grace." "No problem Adam." I set the clothes on the sink and left the bathroom.

About ten minutes passed and Adam came down the stairs. He sat back on the cot and I poured him a glass of Dad's scotch. He took it gratefully and Dean said, "So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning." Adam looked around at all of us. Dad was to his right, Sam was leaning against the desk, Dean was sitting backwards in a chair, and Cass and I were behind Dean. Cass had his arm around me, moving his thumb on my hip.

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven. Except it kind of looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee..." Dean interrupted, "Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?" I said, "Dean, grow up." His shoulders sagged. Sam cleared his throat and said, "Just uh, just keep going." "Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I'm chosen." "For what?" Sam asked. "To save the world." I leaned closer into Cass. He just held me tighter and kissed the side of my head.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked. "Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil," Adam explains nonchalantly. "What archangel?" I asked him. Adam looked over to Cass and I and said, "Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know." Dean scoffed. "Well, that's insane." Cass finally spoke. "Not necessarily." "How do you mean?" Dean asked. "Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean. He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect, but it's possible," Cass explained. "Well you gotta be kidding me." Dean groaned. "Why would they do this?" Sam asked. Cass crossed his arms and looked at Dean. "Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they _wrongly_ assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them."

Dean turned in his chair. "Alright, you know what? Blow me, Cass." I said, "Dean! Knock it off." Sam adjusted how he was leaning on the desk. "Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?" Adam set down his glass of scotch and said, "You know this has been a _really_ moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so..." We all straightened up and Sam said, "Whoa, no, no. Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please." Adam didn't look happy when he said, "It's unbelievable."

"Now Adam, the angels are _lying_ to you. They're full of crap," Sam said. "Yeah, I don't think so," Adam groaned. "Really. Why not?" "Um, because they're _angels_." "They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" "They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him." I sighed and looked at Cass. "I'll be upstairs." Cass nodded and quickly kissed me. As I walked up the stairs, I felt a presence. I opened my bedroom door, but no one was in there. I took my gun from my belt just in case. I grabbed a leather notebook and a book that was on Latin. I then sat on the window seat and started to translate.

A few minutes passed and the flutter of wings came from the middle of my room. I looked over to see Cass standing at the foot of my bed. I couldn't help but smile. He came over and I moved over on the window seat, setting my things aside. He sat where I was and pulled me against him so that I was sitting between his legs. I turned my head and kissed his chin. Cass looked down and kissed my lips with a lot of passion. Without warning, he picked me up and went over to the bed. He plopped me down and hovered over me. I giggled like a kid and said, "Someone really wants some love, huh?" Cass blushed and I kissed him. We slowly took our clothes off and went from there.

A few hours later, Cass and I were tangled together with the covers over our bodies and heads after we 'did the deed' three times. He had his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping. I was tracing patterns on his hairless chest while he did the same thing on my back. "Cass?" I asked tiredly. "Hmm?" "I love you." Cass looked down at me and said, "I love you too." We kissed and snuggled into each other even more. We decided to get dressed and head downstairs. Cass said that he needed to discuss something with Dean, so I kissed him and he went down to the panic room, where Dean had finished talking to Sam.

It was dark out when I got downstairs. Adam was at the dining table, flipping through a book. I looked over his shoulder to see the words in Latin. "What's the title?" I asked him. He closed the book to show me the front. _'Angelic Lore'_ was the title. "Let me get you something," I said. I went over to the book shelves behind Dad, who was reading something, and grabbed a leather book. I went back into the kitchen and set the book in front of Adam. "I translated it a few years back. It might help if you can actually read it." Adam chuckled a bit. "Thanks," Adam mumbled.

I noticed that there was a half-eaten sandwich on the table, and decided to make a real dinner. Chicken and dumplings sounded good, so that's what I was gonna make. After it was ready, I got three bowls out and filled them up. I grabbed some spoons too, and set one of the bowls in front of Adam. He looked up and I smiled at him. "Thanks Grace. You're like everyone's wife, huh?" I chuckled. "Yeah, but I can kick anybody's butt if I want to." Adam smiled and started to eat. Dad was still sitting behind his desk as I went in to give him dinner. I set the bowl in front of him and he mumbled, "Thanks sweetheart." I could tell he was stressed and tired, because he didn't dig right in. I kissed his hat covered head and let him be.

Suddenly, I heard a pained scream that sounded like Cass, come from the basement. I quickly ran down the stairs and went over to the panic room. The door was ajar and I called out, "Dean? Cass?" Dean came out of the panic room alone. I walked over to him and asked, "Where's Cass?" Dean looked up at me and said, "Gone." "What?!" Dean didn't say anything. Then, he grabbed my arms and threw me in the panic room, right on some broken glass. I screamed in pain as a piece of glass lodged in my back. I faintly heard Dean say, "I'm sorry Gracie, but I need to do this." Without another word, he closed the door and locked it.

I got up from the floor and looked at where I was laying. There was a small pool of blood. I couldn't reach the glass in my back though. I would have to wait for someone to take it out for me. "Dean, let me out you son of a bitch! Let me out!" I knew he would be gone by now and wouldn't open the door if he was here, so the only thing I could do was wait.

Hours passed before I heard the door unlock. I was leaning on my side against the wall, careful not to hit the glass protruding from my lower back. I didn't get up though, I just stayed there on the floor. The door swung open and Sam came through the door. "Gracie! What happened? What did Dean do?" He kneeled in front of me and was about to put his arms around me. "No, don't touch me!" Sam looked really confused now.

I turned around so that he could see the blood stain on my back that was running into my jeans. He gasped and yelled upstairs, "Cass! Get down here!" I looked up and Sam. "Cass is alright? I thought Dean sent him away." Sam nodded. Cass found Dean, beat him up, and brought him back here not too long ago." I heard footsteps come down the stairs and get closer. Cass came through the doorway and saw me huddled on the floor. Without a word, Cass dropped to my side and gently looked at my back. I could tell that he was livid by the way his mouth was set.

He turned to Sam and said, "Get me something to pull the glass out, and some towels." Sam nodded and ran out of the room. I looked up at Cass to see his face slightly red with anger. I put my hand on his cheek and said, "It's alright Cass. I've had worse." He looked down at me and said, "Dean had no right to lock you in here." That was all he said, so I decided to let it drop. Sam came back with two towels, a pair of pliers, and a bottle of whiskey. Sam gave the items to Cass and crouched down in front of me. Cass said, "Sam, hold her from the front, this is going to hurt." Sam wrapped his arms around me and puts his hands on my shoulder blades.

Cass ripped my shirt to get better access to the wound. I heard the pop of the cork from the whiskey and knew that the pain was going to come. Sure enough, Cass poured the whiskey down my back and over the cut. It burned like hell. I bit into Sam's shoulder to keep from screaming. He cringed a little, but didn't protest. Cass said, "I'm going to take the glass out." I nodded and heard the pliers grab the glass. "One, two, three." Cass pulled on three and the glass came out, but not without my screaming. Cass put even more whiskey on my back and it _hurt_.

Sam and Cass traded places so that Sam could sew me up. Cass was holding onto me like I was going to fly away. I saw the piece of glass on the floor. It was about five inches long, and more than half of it was covered in blood. A few minutes passed and I was stitched up, bandaged, and had a fresh shirt on. Cass kissed my forehead and helped me upstairs. The first thing I noticed was Dean handcuffed to the cot, and Adam was gone. As Sam went over to talk to Dean, Cass filled me in on what had happened. I sighed and snuggled into Cass' trench-coat. He held on to me like he wasn't going to let go.

Sam and Dean came over and said, "We need to find Adam. We think the angels took him to the 'green room'. Cass, can you take us?" Cass nodded. "Let me know when you are ready, and we'll go." The boys nodded and went off to clean up. Cass turned to me and said, "There will be angels there, and they will hurt you of you are there. I think it would be best..." I didn't let him finish. "Cass, I am coming with you. End of discussion." Cass blinked and kissed my forehead. The boys came back in and said that they were ready. Cass held onto me and he transported us to find Adam.

We ended up in front of an abandoned factory. "Where the hell are we?" Dean asked. "Van Nuys, California," Cass said while we intertwined our fingers. "Where's the beautiful room?" Dean asked skeptically. "In there." "The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?" Dean asked. "Where'd you think it was?" Cass asked, obviously confused. "I don't know. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys." Sam said, "Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there." We reached the door and Cass sighed. "Because there are at least five angels in there." My heart immediately started to beat faster. "So? You're fast," Dean said. "They're faster."

Cass took off him tie and wrapped it around his hand. I was getting really scared now. "I'll clear them out. You three grab the boy. This is our only chance." I stood closer to Cass. "Whoa, wait. You're gonna take on five angels?" Dean asked. "Yes." My throat closed. "Cass, no," I said brokenly. "Isn't that suicide?" Dean asked him. Cass sighed and turned to me. I felt my eyes burn with tears. "Maybe it is. But then I won't have to watch you fail. I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you that Sam does." Cass took out a box cutter from his pocket. I felt sick.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam asked. Cass ignored his question and turned to me. "Grace, come over here with me." He held out his hand and I took it. He led me behind the warehouse and said, "I need you to carve the angel banishing sigil onto me." He put the handle of the blade to me, wanting me to take it. The tears I was fighting to hold back fell. "Cass, no. I'm not going to, you'll die," I sobbed out. My heart felt like it was going to break. Cass stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me. I put my arms under his trench-coat and sobbed my heart out into his chest.

"Grace, I need you to do this," Cass said as he lifted my face to look at him. "Promise me that you'll come back," I said brokenly. Cass leaned his forehead against mine and said, "I promise. It may be a long time, but I promise that I will come back." I sobbed again and Cass pulled me to him again. I pulled back and took the blade from his hand. I undid the buttons of his dress shirt and put the blade to his skin. He nodded to tell me that he was ready. As I pressed down and blood dripped down, tears fell faster.

After I was done, I buttoned up his shirt and said, "Just come back." Cass nodded and kissed my lips. "I promise." I sobbed yet again. And Cass kissed all over my face. After my tears stopped, Cass and I made our way to the front of the warehouse where the boys were waiting. Cass kissed me and whispered in my ear, "I promise."

Sam, Dean, and I waited for a few minutes before going into the warehouse. I saw an angel on the floor, dead. As the boys looked around, I grabbed the angel blade from the angel's hand and stuck it in my back pocket. There was a smaller room inside the warehouse and that's where we went. Dean went in first, followed by Sam and then me. We saw Adam on the opposite wall. He was hunched over with blood running down his chin. "Adam, hey," Dean said as we made our way over to him. "You came for me," Adam said, astonished. "Yeah, well, you're family." Dean got Adam up and helped support him. I went on the other side to help. "Guys, it's a trap," Adam grunted out. "We figured," I said. We made our way to the door.

A voice came from behind us. "Please, did you really think it would be that easy?" We turned to see Zachariah standing behind us with a smug look on his face. "Did _you_?" Dean countered. Sam came up behind with an angel blade in his hand. Zachariah turned, knocked the blade out of Sam's hand, and threw him across the room, hitting a metal screen. "Sam!" Dean and I called out. "You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean?" Zachariah asked. "Patience." He waved his hand to Adam and he fell to the floor between Dean and I. "Adam? Let him go, you son of a bitch," Dean said angrily. I crouched down by Adam and tried to comfort him as much as possible.

I heard Zachariah say, "It's all playing out like he said...You, me, your hemorrhaging brothers and sister." I felt my gut clench and burn. I coughed up blood and fell to my side. The pain was unbearable. Adam and I were both vomiting blood at this point. A minute passed and the room started to shake.

I looked up at Zachariah and Dean. The angel had Dean around the throat and against the wall. Even though I was still losing blood, I had to do something. I stood on wobbly legs, fell a few times, and grabbed the blade from my back pocket. Dean was almost unconscious, and I stood behind Zachariah. "Hey angel-ass," I said. Zachariah dropped Dean and faced me. He had a smug look on his ugly face. "What are you gonna do, little girl?" That pissed me off. "This." I used every ounce of strength that I had and struck Zachariah with the blade. Right in his face. The blade entered under his chin and the tip was protruding from the top of his head.

I saw Dean grabbed Adam and help him up Sam came over and stood by them, waiting for me to finish. Zachariah had blue light coming from his eyes and mouth. A high-pitched noise was getting louder by the second. I closed my eyes and pulled the blade from Zachariah's body. He fell to the floor, his wings burned into the floor and wall. Sam and Dean made their way to the exit, knowing that I would follow. Adam was weak as he walked, so I put my arm around his middle and helped him toward the door. Sam and Dean just walked through the doorway and the door slammed shut. Adam and I were still inside though.

We looked at each other as ran for the door, banging on it as hard as possible. "Sam! Dean! Get us out of here!" We yelled. I took a step back and kicked the door, but it wasn't budging. The ear-piercing noise was getting louder, and the room was almost completely engulfed in a bright white light. Adam and I turned around, looked to the ceiling, and stared. I put my hands over my ears and fell to my knees. Adam continued to stare at the ceiling, but I couldn't any longer.

Suddenly, the light exploded, the noise got louder, and my body couldn't take it anymore. My eyes felt hot, my body felt broken, and I fell into darkness.

AN: Here it is! I uploaded early just for you guys because I felt so bad. I worked hard all week to get this done on time for all of you. Please please please review! I really like getting them. Tell me what you think about this chapter and I will update on the 6th. Thank you all for reading!


	25. Chapter 25 Hammer of the Gods

**Chapter 24**

I woke up in the back of the Impala. I could tell by the rumble and the feel of the back seat. My head was pounding. To be honest, I thought that I was dead. Michael came into the room, and I blacked out. Everything was black, but I heard rustling. I heard Sam's voice, "Grace, are you alright? What the hell happened?" I looked around for him, but couldn't see him. "Where are you?" I asked. There was no response until Dean said, "You can't see?" Well, frick. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was very large, so I'm guessing it was Sam. I felt tears come to my eyes. "I can't see you guys." The car jerked to the right and came to a halt. I blindly reached for the door handle and let myself out. It was raining lightly, but I didn't care. The boys closed their doors as well. I could hear them coming closer, but I couldn't see them.

I couldn't see anything around me. I broke down and sobbed. I was blind. I felt two sets of arms go around me. My fists went to my eyes, rubbing angrily, but no matter how long I did it, everything was still black. We all got back in the car and Sam sat in the back with me. After about thirty minutes, we pulled in somewhere and Dean said, "Here's a motel." I heard Dean get out and open the trunk. Sam said, "Let's wait until he gets the bags and then I'll help you get inside." The trunk closed and Sam opened his door. I stayed next to him and he kept his arm around me. It was raining so hard, that it only took a few seconds for me to get soaked.

A bell rang as someone opened the door and we stepped inside. I heard someone say, "Here you are, ma'am. Keep it as long as you like." My body shivered again, but I didn't move. Sam shifted slightly and put a blanket around me. "Thank you." The blanket was so warm, that it felt like a radiator. Dean must have still been at the receptionist's desk, because Sam took something and led me somewhere. We walked up some stairs and Sam let go of me. I stopped dead in my tracks and waited for someone to guide me.

I felt helpless now. I had to be led everywhere now. I could never hunt again. I didn't have Cass anymore and Dad was in a wheelchair. I felt Sam grab my hand and pull me into, what I guessed, was our room. He guided me to the bed and set me down. I heard a zipper and some rustling. Sam pulled the blanket and my clothes off of me. I let him dress me in dry clothes and I hung my head, letting more of my self-pity tears fall. After he was done, Sam had me stand up and sit back down. Sam pushed me down and let my head hit a soft pillow. A thick comforter went over me soon after and Sam finally said, "Your phone in on the nightstand to your right, the bathroom is on the opposite wall. If you climb off from the end, go straight and the door is to the right slightly." I sobbed into the pillow. I felt Sam pull me against him and rub my back. I fell asleep in Sammy's arms.

I woke up so someone shaking me. I opened my eyes, but everything was still black. I heard Dean's voice say, "Hey Monkey, how you feeling?" I didn't answer. I heard someone sigh. "We'll figure this out Gracie, no matter what." I nodded and Dean left my side. I heard the door close and let even more tears fall. I threw a pillow somewhere in the room and heard someone say, "Whoa! You have quite an arm sweetheart." I recognized that voice. I sat up and grabbed the gun from under my pillow. "Gabriel?" I asked quietly. I heard some footsteps get closer. I tumbled out of the bed and onto the floor.

The footsteps stopped and I got up from the floor, feeling around me for something to grasp. "Grace? Can you see me?" He asked. I shifted my weight and hung my head. "I got stuck in a room when Michael came into the room. Even though I closed my eyes, I guess the light was too much. I blacked out and woke up in the back of the Impala. When I tried to look around… I couldn't see." After I finished, I continued to search for anything I could put my hands on. Gabriel footsteps got closer, and I soon felt a hand on my left arm. Immediately, I grabbed his arm and held on for dear life. Gabriel's left hand came up to my face and wiped the tears rolling down my cheeks.

I took a small step forward and wrapped my arms around him. Without hesitation, Gabriel put his arms around me too and kissed the side of my head. "I want you to close your eyes, okay?" Gabriel asked me. I nodded and closed my eyes. He took a small step back and put his hands on either side of my face. His lips pressed firmly to mine and my head started to tingle. He didn't move his mouth against mine. I was a chaste kiss, which I appreciated. Gabriel pulled back and I kept my eyes closed. I sniffed and Gabriel said, "You can open your eyes." I did so and I saw the dark floor. I lifted my gaze and saw two beds with red sheets. My head whipped back to Gabriel and he smiled brightly.

"I'm not nearly as powerful as my bro, but a kiss can do wonders!" Gabriel exclaimed. I laughed and threw my arms tightly around his neck and pressed my lips to his. I pulled back and rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Gabriel. Thank you. Thank you." He chuckled and hugged me back tightly. The door handle shook slightly and Gabriel and I pulled apart. He had his eye on the door and said, "I've got to go, but I'll see you soon." I nodded and he hugged me quickly. As soon as he flew off, the door opened and a man with dark hair and a suit walked in. He smiled and said with a smile, "You are required." I pulled my gun out of my jeans, but he was suddenly behind me, tying my hands together. A gag appeared in my mouth and the dark haired man pulled me roughly by the arm.

We entered the Grand Ballroom and the man shoved me into a chair. They tied my arms behind me so tight, that I was sure there would be bruises. Multiple people were in the room, standing or sitting around a U shaped table. Another man with black hair and a suit on turned to me and put on a name-tag. '_Baldur'_ it said. He met my gaze and leaned extremely close to my face. Baldur said with an accent, "Well, what do we have here. The single, most important person to Lucifer. Maybe if we can get him here, we'll just give you to him and all of this will be resolved." I tried to say, 'Screw you', but it came out more like, 'Coo ooh' considering I had a gag in my mouth. Baldur smiled and said, "I think I'm starting to like you."

Just then, the double doors swung open. The boys were being dragged in by two men. Dean said something to Sam, but I couldn't hear it. Sam saw me first and tried to come over, but was immediately stopped by one of the men. The guy who captured me came in from the kitchen with a rolling cart that had a silver platter on it. I saw his name-tag. '_Mercury'_. A woman had the name _'Kali'_. All of these people were Gods. Mercury put his hand on the lid and said, "Dinner is served." He lifted the lid and a man's head was sitting on top of it. Everyone applauded. A spot light hit the boys and Baldur said, "Ladies and Gentleman, our guests of honor have arrived."

Baldur put his fork to his glass to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one roof. Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here." Baldur looked at me when he said 'virgins'. I rolled my eyes and looked at the boys, silently saying, 'We're screwed.'

Baldur continued, "Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have three very valuable bargaining chips. Michael and Lucifer's vessels. Plus, the one human that Lucifer is madly in love with. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room."

Some of the Gods started talking in foreign languages, obviously getting angry. I saw the boys get up from their chairs and give me a look. I nodded my head and they nodded back. The quietly try to retreat. I large chandelier fell in front of them with a loud crash. Kali said, "Stay. We have to fight. The archangels; the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us." I shook my head and tried to say, 'It doesn't have to,' but I failed miserably. Mercury shifted in his seat and said, "With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them."

Kali had no emotion of her face as she looked at the scrawny God. Mercury looked uncomfortable and pulled his suit collar away from his neck. He started to gag and choke on his own blood. All the while, Kali stared at him without an ounce emotion on her face. Baldur looked away and mumbled, "Kali." Mercury stopped choking and wiped his mouth with a tissue.  
"Who asked you?" Kali asked Mercury.

The doors to the Grand Ballroom opened and Gabriel walked through them. Gabriel looked at the Gods and said, "Can't we all just get along?" Dean tried to say something, but Gabriel cut him off by swiping his fingers through the air. Gabriel takes a step forward and says, "Sam, Dean. It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?" Baldur looked at Gabriel and said, "Loki." _Loki?_ Gabriel stepped forward and said, "Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." Gabriel noticed me and frowned angrily. He looked at Baldur as he asked, "Why are you here?"

Gabriel looked pissed and said, "To talk about the elephant in the room." A dark-skinned man with a name –tag _'Ganesh'_ started to stand up. Gabriel pointed to him and said, "Not you. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first." He turned to the boys and said, "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later." He snapped his fingers and Sam and Dean disappeared. Baldur grabbed my arm, hoisted me up, and put a large knife to my neck. I whimpered into the gag as Baldur pressed the knife into my skin. I could feel my warm blood glide down my chest and onto my jacket.

Gabriel stepped forward, but Baldur put the knife harder against me. I tried not to scream, but groaned instead. Gabriel stopped walking and said, "Let her go, she isn't a part of this." I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for more pain. None came. Suddenly, the bonds and knife were no longer containing me, and I dropped to the floor. I immediately put my hand to my throat to see how much blood there really was. And boy, was there quite a bit. I heard footsteps get closer, so I looked up and saw Gabriel crouching by me. I snuck a look at Kali. If looks could kill, I would be decomposing.

He snapped his fingers and created a towel, which I put to my neck. Gabriel smiled at me and snapped his fingers again. I appeared in our room and saw the boys standing there. I was still in the position I was in when I fell, but I landed on the bed. The towel was almost soaked through as the boys looked at me. Without a word, Dean grabbed a fresh towel and pressed it hard against my throat. Sam went to one of the bag and got supplies to stitch the wound.

About ten minutes later, I was stitched and bandaged. I was lying on my right side, facing the wall as I hugged one of the pillows to my chest. I noticed Gabriel's voice coming from across the room, but didn't move. My neck was hurting like crazy, so I stayed in the most comfortable spot I could. I saw Gabriel slowly walk closer to me and sit on the edge of the bed. He put his hand on my arm and my neck started to tingle. He moved his hand off of my arm and I felt around on my neck. There were no stitches, and only a slight bump where the cut was. Without saying anything, I pecked his cheek and hugged him.

He poofed away shortly after and I noticed that the boys were gone. I groaned and stretched out on the bed. "Hello, love." I grabbed my gun from under my pillow and pointed it toward the voice. I saw Crowley standing there, in his suit and tie. "I see you and the Winchesters are in quite a little predicament. And they left you here, all by yourself?" The demon took a step forward me and I fired. I hunched over and yelled "Ow!" I cocked my gun again, but he put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll let you be all alone and by yourself, love." He disappeared and I flopped backward onto the bed, and screamed with frustration. Why does this guy pop up in random places?

I decided to find the boys and find out what they were doing. It didn't take long for me to find the Grand Ballroom, so I figured I would walk in. The boys were on the left side of the table, while Gabriel was sitting in a chair, with Kali right in front of him. Everybody in the room turned to me. I stood my ground and shrugged my thick jacket off. I was in my jeans, boots, and a tank top. I pulled my gun from my waistband and kept it in my hand. I know that it wouldn't do anything, but it made me feel better.

Gabriel looked extremely worried. I winked at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back. Kali looked between us and said, "So, Gabriel, this is the little slut you care so much about. I don't know what you see in her." I rolled my eyes and said, "I could say the same about you." Kali looked absolutely pissed and said, "But, I can do this instead." I realized that she had Gabriel's blade in her hand. She forced it into Gabriel's stomach. I screamed, "No!" I advanced toward her, but two Gods held me back.

Gabriel gave me one last look, then a bright blue light erupted through his eyes and mouth. I had to close my eyes before they burned out. After the breeze came off from him, I looked up to see Gabriel's limp body in the chair, his own blade coming out of his stomach. I couldn't move. "You bitch! I'll kill you!" I screamed in rage. I fought against the Gods and they actually let me go. I grabbed my pointed my gun at her and shot. She was hit in the side, but she advanced on me. I'm not too sure how she did it, but she punched me. Hard. I fell with a loud thump. My vision was black again.

And of course, it didn't take long for Kali to kick my side, knocking me out. I woke up on the table with Sam's coat over my body. Kali and Baldur had their backs to me, Sam was facing them, saying, "I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running." Kali said, "Breaking them would be easier." I sat up and said, "No one is breaking anybody's ribs." They turned to me and Sam came over, helping me off of table. I gave Sam his jacket. Dean walked into the Ballroom and said, "Show's over. Sword's a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you, sister, but you've been tricked." I couldn't help but smile. "Only Gabriel."

Kali turned to me and I just shrugged. About a minute later, the lights started to flicker. Sam whispered, "It's him." "How?" Kali asked. I said, "Who cares, get us out of here." Baldur was looking at the doors and said, "We can't." Baldur walked forward and we all looked at the doorway. Lucifer was walking in and said, "Of course you can't. You didn't say 'mother, may I?' Sam, Dean, good to see you again. Grace, beautiful as ever." Baldur advanced on Lucifer and said, "You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" Baldur got too close and Lucifer shoved his bare hand through the God. He whispered, "No one gives us the right, we take it."

Lucifer pulled his hand out of Baldur and pushed his body out of his way. Kali was enraged now. Her arms engulfed in flames from her fingertips to her shoulders. She threw the fire at Lucifer and the boy's took cover behind an overturned table. I was too late and the fire singed my arm. I dropped to the floor, holding my blistering arm. I was getting hurt way too much for one day. I crawled over to the wall and hid in the corner. I saw Kali reduced the flames from Lucifer, but his already burned vessel was intact. She walked closer to the Archangel and was about to punch him, when he hit her with an uppercut, sending her flying.

Lucifer was going to stomp on Kali, but he was thrown back against the Grand Ballroom doors. I looked over to where he was standing and saw Gabriel, his blade in hand. "Lucy, I'm home," Gabriel said. Lucifer got up and started to walk toward Gabriel. He held up his blade. "Not this time." Gabriel helped Kali up and said, "Guys! Get her outta here." The boys came out from behind the table and grabbed Kali, heading for the door. I hid in the corner, cradling my burned arm. Lucifer circled Gabriel and said, "Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything."

I decided to let the brother's talk and try to find a way out of the room without being noticed by either of the Archangels. I couldn't focus, so I listened to the brothers. Lucifer was angry and said, "They are broken. Flawed. Abortions." Gabriel nodded and said, "Damn right they're flawed. But what about Grace? Huh? She is just as much human as the rest of them, and yet we both happen to be in love with her. I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

Lucifer looked upset. "Brother, don't make me do this." Gabriel raised his eyebrows sadly and said, "No one makes us do anything." I saw the real Gabriel behind Lucifer, his blade in his hand. "I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." Gabriel put his blade in the air, but knowing Lucifer, he wouldn't win. Ignoring my burning arm, I pushed myself up and grabbed Gabriel's arm. Lucifer turned at the same time and put his hand over mine.

It was a funny sensation, being stabbed in the gut with an Archangel's blade. My mouth was open, but no sound came out, I don't think. Lucifer realized what he had done, and he looked like he was going to pass out. He took his hands away from me and took a few wobbly steps back. "Grace," I heard him whisper, almost brokenly. There were hands behind me, holding onto my upper arms. Gabriel was still behind me, keeping me standing. I pulled my hand away from the blade and saw that my hand was dripping with blood. My vision started to have black dots.

My knees gave out, but Gabriel didn't let me hit the ground. He lowered me gently. Sitting on the floor, he pulled my shaking body into his lap. Gabriel turned to his older brother and said, "Lucifer, do something! I can't heal her." Lucifer was staring at me. I broke the gaze and coughed. Blood was dripping from my mouth. I felt tired. So very tired. I closed my eyes, but Gabriel yelled, "Grace! Stay with me! Lucifer, you need to call Michael, he's the only one strong enough to heal her." Lucifer blinked and nodded.

I couldn't focus on what Lucifer was saying. My body felt really cold. Gabriel's mouth was moving, but I didn't hear him. I wanted to close my eyes, but Gabriel kept lightly slapping my cheek. But I did feel the room start to shake. I looked over at Lucifer, who had his head hanging slightly. He vanished when the rumbling got more intense. Suddenly, Adam was in the room, but it wasn't Adam. It was Michael. He immediately came to me and put his hand on the blade, yanking it out. But I didn't feel anything. I felt a hand press hard onto my fatal wound. My whole body felt fuzzy. Michael kept his hand on my abdomen for a minute after I was healed.

My ears decided to work again. Michael stood up and said, "Gabriel, leave. I will take her home." I was still in Gabriel's lap, but he set me on the floor, stood up, and vanished without a word. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt an arm go under my knees and behind my back. Michael lifted me up and cradled me to his chest, or Adam's chest. "Close your eyes," He said. I nodded and did as the Archangel asked me to.

We appeared in front of my home and Michael softly set me on my feet. He said, "You love Gabriel, don't you?" I thought about it. "Yes, but not like he loves me." Michael nodded his head once and to my surprise, pulled me into a warm embrace. I hugged back and said, "Thank you for saving me, Michael." Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. I pulled back and smiled at the Archangel. Michael smiled back slightly and said, "Take care of yourself Grace. If you get into trouble, just call." I nodded and he leaned forward. He kissed my forehead and vanished. Great, _another_ angel in my life. I opened the front door and slipped inside, locking the door behind me. "Dad?" I called out. He rolled into the room and said, "Get some rest sweetheart, you looked like you're almost dead." "Yeah." I mumbled.

AN: Please review!


	26. Chapter 26 The Devil You Know

**Chapter 25**

Sam, Dean, and I walked down the corridor of a hospital where an unusual break out had occurred. People by the dozens were coming in with severe cold-like symptoms. We all had to wear masks to keep ourselves at least a little safer. Dean turned to us and said, "Check it out, I look like the king of pop." I rolled my eyes and said, "Dean, we're working a case, not making fun of dead celebrities." Dean mumbled something like 'no fun' and the female doctor in front of us said, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad the CDC is here, but what we really need is vaccine." Dean looked at her and said, "You got that right. Sam spoke up. "Well, tell me, have you noticed anything unusual about the strain? Any signs of behavioral change, like aggression, maybe?"

The doctor looked extremely confused and said, "Excuse me?" "Have the flu victims shown any signs of, uh, homicidal tendencies? I know it's a strange question, but please bear with us," I said to the doctor. She chuckled behind her own mask and said, "Uh... Symptomatically speaking, we're looking at a relatively mild case of swine flu here. Probably add up to a miserable week off of work, and that's about it." Someone came up to her and she signed a paper on a clipboard.

"So nothing unusual," Dean said. "Hmm. Day and a half ago, we didn't have a single case. Now we're looking at over seventy. The infectious equivalent of a briefcase bomb. So, yeah, I might call that a little unusual," The doctor explained, then turned to someone behind her. "Day and a half?" Sam asked us quietly. "That's the same time those statues started crying." The doctor looked back at us and asked suspiciously, "I'm sorry. What was that?" I kept my eyes on her and asked, "What was what?" The doctor scrunched her eyebrows. "Did you just say a bunch of statues started crying?"

I laughed, "Of course not. It's just an expression." The doctor gave the three of us a look and said sternly, "Just get us some vaccines." She walked away and we all relaxed. "You boys really need to keep your voices down," I whispered harshly. Dean hung his head slightly and Sam raised his hands in surrender. I led the way out.

I was behind the boys on my motorcycle. I could see them talking, but not to each other. They must be talking to someone on the phone. About five minutes passed before Dean slammed on the brakes and swerved. The position I was in made me swerve out of the way and came tumbling down. Thank God I had my helmet on. My motorcycle slid only about ten feet. However, I slid about thirty, ending on my stomach. I laid there for a minute, mentally checking my bodily damage. Nothing hurt too much, except for my head, but that was because it rattled a little in my helmet. I groaned and flipped onto my back and let my ears work again. "Grace! Gracie, where are you?!" I heard Dean yell frantically. I coughed, not quite able to speak yet. I heard quick footsteps and pulled my helmet off, setting it next to me.

I saw Dean drop next to me and check me over. "I'm fine Dean, just got the wind knocked out of me," I assured him. He put his arms around me and lifted me up to a standing position. I saw two other figures close by, observing. I rubbed my eyes and saw Sam standing next to Crowley. Dean had his arm around me, making sure I wouldn't fall. "Why do I always get hurt when I'm around you guys?" I mumbled.

Crowley spoke up and said, "Sorry about that love, I didn't think you would get hurt. I just needed to talk to the boys." I gave him a glare and he rolled his eyes. I grabbed my gun from my pants and shot him. "Ow! You've done that way too many times already sweetheart," Crowley said. The boys gave me a look. "Too many times?" Dean asked. "I'll tell you later," I said. Dean didn't look happy, but he didn't argue.

Sam said, "Well, apparently we're going with Crowley somewhere." I groaned and waddled over to my motorcycle, which was still on its side. I propped it up and inspected it for damage. Finding none, I put the kickstand down, grabbed my helmet which was on the other side of the road, and went back to my bike. I said, "I'd rather just go home. Bye." I hopped on my bike, turned it on and waved. I sped off, hoping to get home in a timely manner.

As I pulled into the junkyard, daylight was peeking over the horizon. I shut if by motorcycle, pulled my helmet off, and shuffled inside. "Dad?" I called out. I heard his trademark squeak and saw him roll into the entryway. "Hey sweetheart, I thought you were on the road with the igjits." I chuckled and said, "Yeah, but they had some business to take care of, so I wanted to some home." Dad nodded. I said, "I'll make some breakfast. Want anything in particular?" Dad shook his head and replied, "Anything you make will be great Jelly Bean." I laughed.

I set my stuff down, shrugged my thick jacket off, and went into the kitchen. I grabbed eggs, bread, bacon, potatoes, and a few pans. It didn't take long and I called Dad to the table. I set down his plate on the side without a chair. We ate in silence until my cell phone rang. I got up, jogged to the entry way, and answered, "Yeah?" Sam answered and said he wanted to talk to Dad. I said, "Here ya go." Dad took the phone and rolled away, into his study-slash-library. I decided to do the dishes and try to relax. My muscles were sore from skidding a bit, but I wasn't going to tell Dad that. Dishes were done and I decided to go up to my room.

I sat on the window seat in my room and threw a blanket over my legs, grabbing a book on shifters that was in Latin. I grabbed a fresh, leather bound notebook and started to translate. I heard the sound of flapping wings, but didn't look up. "Hey sweetheart, what's shakin'?" Gabriel asked. I finished the sentence I was on and looked up to the Archangel. "Hey," I mumbled. He was silent for a minute. Gabriel walked over and sat down next to me. "Is the stress getting to you, Gracie?" I sighed and stuck the notebook in the book, setting it aside. I pulled the blanket up to my neck and snuggled in a bit.

"I'm just tired of all of this. Cass is gone, Dad's in a wheelchair, I almost died a couple of days ago, you, Lucifer, and Cass are in love with me, a demon named Crowley keeps popping in on me, and I feel like I just can't do it anymore." Wow, it felt good to get that off of my chest. I wiped the tears that were falling from my eyes. I leaned against Gabriel and asked, "Can you just hold me for a bit?" Gabriel wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and asked, "Do you want to lay down for a bit?" I sighed again and nodded.

Without warning, Gabriel lifted me, with my blanket, and walked over to my bed. He set me down gently and threw my comforter over me. "Lay down with me for a bit. Please?" Gabriel complied and I snuggled close to him. He started humming a song that I didn't recognize and I fell asleep in the Archangel's arms.

I woke up alone in my bed. I saw a candy bar sitting on the pillowcase next to me though. I chuckled and got out of bed. I relieved my bladder and walked over to the window sill again. I heard a shot from downstairs and someone yell, 'Ow!' I grabbed my rifle and ran down the stairs. I realized that I was wearing a tank-top and boy shorts. Gabriel must have changed my clothes. I rounded the corner with my rifle in the crook of my shoulder. Dad was facing Crowley, his gun ready to fire. Crowley saw me and said, "Oh, hello love. I can see that you're just like your father. Shooting anything that's in front of you." I groaned and relaxed my stance. Dad looked at me and I said, "This butthole keeps popping in on me, so I've gotten used to his unwanted presence."

Dad chuckled and looked back at Crowley. I said, "Well, I'll let you boys be. Dad, holler if you've fallen and can't get up." Crowley smiled and said, "Oh, just as feisty as your father too." I turned quickly, raised my rifle, and shot him. "What the hell was that for?!" Crowley yelled at me. I shrugged. "I felt like shootin' ya." "You're my daughter, that's for sure," Dad said. I laughed and headed outside to work on a car or two and get some much needed fresh air.

I was thinking about Cass a lot. He promised me that he would come back and so far, he is still gone. I still had faith in him, but I couldn't help but worry. I loved him too much to lose him again. He was the one who took my virginity, my first real kiss, and the first person I have ever loved besides my family. I honestly didn't know if I could do this without him. I needed my angel back. I decided to ditch the car and go to the pond. It was calming there, and that's exactly what I need right now.

I sat at the edge of the water, letting the Koi fish play with my toes. I heard rustling feathers again and assumed it was Gabriel. But boy, was I wrong. Lucifer stood before me, his hands clasped together in front of him. I took a shaky breath, closed my eyes, and tried to ignore him. "Grace, are you alright?" Lucifer asked me. I scoffed and said, "Not really. The Devil is standing next to me and our last meeting wasn't exactly friendly." I put the balls of my hands against my eyes and wiggled my toes for the Koi fish.

If course, I heard footsteps coming closer to me. _If I don't bother it, it won't bother me_, I thought to myself. My hunter instincts told me that he was sitting right next to me on my left side. I kept my eyes closed and continued to wiggle my feet as the fish sucked on my toes. "Grace, why won't you look at me?" Lucifer asked. I simply stated, "Because your vessel looks like crap and it's really gross to look at, even for me." Lucifer retaliated, "I wouldn't look like this is Sam would say yes." I opened my eyes. "Don't you dare bring the boys into this." I gave Lucifer a glare. He raised his hands in surrender and said, "I'm sorry."

We were silent for a while, then I noticed that one of the Koi fish wasn't acting right. He was swimming funny and would flail. I stood up and walked into the water. I was about mid-thigh, when I reached the fish and grabbed it. The first thing I noticed was that its tailfin was bending the wrong way. I looked around and grabbed a few sticks from the embankment. I pulled the hair tie from my hair and snapped it. I put the sticks to the tailfin and tied it just right. The fish must have known that I was helping it, because it didn't move the entire time. I finished and let the Koi swim off. It was fine now. Swimming normally and no longer flailing. I walked out of the pond and past Lucifer.

I grabbed my shoes, which were sitting on a stump. I put them on and turned to Lucifer, who was standing up and facing me. "I suggest you go and destroy something that actually deserves it. Just don't hurt me or my family." I started to leave, but Lucifer put his hand on my shoulder. "It's not the world I want to destroy. It's the things that have ruined it." I nodded and said, "Humans. Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm human." Lucifer didn't say anything. I set my shoes on the ground and turned around to look at his burned and discolored face. We just looked at each other. Lucifer brought his hand to my face and caressed my cheek. He took a step closer to me and put his face closer to mine. He was going to kiss me.

I asked, "If I kiss you, will you leave me alone?" Lucifer's eyes widened. "If you kiss me, I might not be able leave you alone." I looked away from Lucifer's icy blue eyes. He gently grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. Without warning, he pressed his chapped lips to my soft ones. Neither of us moved. I decided to let Lucifer be as normal as possible, so I moved my lips against his. I felt nothing while kissing him. I could feel him shaking, almost like a seizure. He must have been really nervous, even though he was the devil. I put my right hand on the side of his face and kissed him a little harder.

We continued like that for a minute, no tongue, just moving lips. I felt like scum because I had kissed Cass, Gabriel, and now Lucifer. When Lucifer put his hands on my hips, I pulled back and said, "I need to go." Lucifer had his eyes closed, his breathing was labored. He slid his hands off of my hips slowly. He still had his eyes closed, but his breathing was a little more normal. I felt sorry for the guy, to be honest. I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I whispered, "I don't know what it's like to be in your position, but I do know that you are in a tough spot. Maybe if you talk to Michael, he'll understand." Lucifer lowered his head slightly.

I removed my arms from around his neck and took a few steps back. He still had his eyes closed, but he was breathing normally now. I turned around and picked up my shoes. Lucifer took a deep breath and said, "Thank you Grace." He disappeared without another word. When he left, I wiped my lips off with my sleeve and started to walk back to the house.

AN: Sorry this one is shorter. Please review. BTW, Gabriel and Lucifer are both a bit OOC, but whatever. :) Thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 27 Two Minutes To Midnight

**Chapter 26**

Sam had just told Dean that he was going to say yes to Lucifer and he wasn't taking it well. Of course, no one would. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked Sam furiously. Sam tried to say, "Dean ..." Dean cut him off and yelled, "No, don't 'Dean' me. I mean, you... you have had some stupid ideas in the past, but this..." He turned to Dad and I "Did you guys know about this?" "What?" Dad asked innocently. "About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat." Dad and I looked at each other and I said, "Yeah, we did." Dean rolled his eyes and advanced toward me. "Well, thanks for the heads up!" I stood straighter and said, "This isn't about us Dean, it's about Sam. It's his decision."

Dean ran his hands over his face and wanted to say something, but his cell phone rang. "This isn't over. Hello?" Dean was silent for a second. "Cass?" I eyes bolted to him. "Is he okay? Where is he?" I asked in a rush. Dean held up a finger and said, "We all thought you were dead. Where the hell are you, man?" I stood next to Dean, waiting for an answer. "Are you okay?" Dean asked. Silence. "You want to elaborate?" I couldn't help but chuckle. "So, you're in a hospital?" I started to worry now. I crossed my arms over my chest.

After a short discussion, Dean scrunched his eyebrows and said, "Yeah, Grace is fine she's right here. Do you want to talk to her?" I felt my heart beat a little faster. Dean handed me his cell phone and said, "Here's your boyfriend." I quickly grabbed the phone and put it to my ear. "Cass?" I asked, my voice already cracking with emotion. "Grace, are you okay?" I chuckled and said, "Yeah, but I should be asking you that." Cass sighed and said, "I'm human, but otherwise fine." I asked my angel, "Do you want me to come and get you? The boys are going after Pestilence, but I can get you." I heard Cass sigh sadly. "Could you come and pick me up?" He sounded like a little kid with a stomach ache at school. "Of course. Do you know the address of the hospital?"

Cass gave me the address and I said, "I'll be there by tonight. Will you be okay until then?" Cass replied, "Yes, I will be fine... I love you Gracie." I sniffled. "Love you too Cass. Just rest for a while. You'll need it." "Okay. Goodbye." We hung up and I told the boys what I was planning to do. I got my duffel ready to go and decided to take a car instead of my motorcycle. I didn't think that transporting by bike was the best idea when and ex-angel was with me.

The highway I was on was a straight line. Without stopping, it would take about 20 hours and over a thousand miles. My thoughts kept drifting to Cass. Even the thought of him in a hospital bed made my stomach knot.

I could see the hospital lights coming up and my stomach had butterflies. Cass was in one of those rooms, broken and human. I parked in a free spot and grabbed my purse. The walk to the front doors seemed to take forever, but eventually, I got to them. They slid open and I immediately found the nurse's station. I blonde woman sat behind the desk. "Excuse me?" I asked hesitantly. The nurse looked up and asked, "How can I help you?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm looking for my boyfriend. He's about six feet, crazy black hair, big blue eyes?" The woman smiled and said, "Yes, of course. You're Grace?" I nodded. "He put up quite a fight when we got him here. Kept pulling out his IV and was saying, 'I promised Grace, I promised.' We had to sedate him more than once." I sighed and rubbed my temple. "Is he okay now?" I asked. She nodded. "He's fine. He's on the third floor, room 309. You can go right on in." I smiled and said, "Thank you so much." I automatically went to the elevator and waited impatiently for it to arrive. Luckily, I was the only one in it.

The doors opened and there was a short hallway. _305...306...307...308...309._ I peeked in the room to see my angel. He had his head turned to the window, a defeated look on his face. I knocked lightly and his head whipped in my direction. His eyes brightened and he attempted to sit up. He flinched in pain and I went over to him. "Relax Cass, I'm not going anywhere." I set my things down and climbed onto the bed next to him. He opened his arms a little and I gladly buried myself against him. He buried his face in my neck and stared to mumble something. Tears were running down my eyes at this point. I lifted Cass' face up and asked, "What did you say?" He sniffed, tears running down his stubbled cheeks. "I'm sorry, Grace. I wanted to see you, but I was too weak. I'm sorry." He continued to mumbled apologies for a good five minutes. And every time, I would say, "It's alright Cass. I know."

His apologies slowed to a stop. I looked down at his face, tear tracks down his cheeks, and his mouth slightly ajar. My poor angel had fallen asleep. He was so upset about not getting to me immediately that the heart monitor went up to one hundred and fifty two. The nurse came in and asked, "Is he alright?" I nodded. "Yeah, he was just a little more emotional than he usually is." She just nodded and said, "Just call if you need anything." "One more thing, do you know when he will be able to be discharged?"

The nurse said, "He just needs his pain medication to be prescribed and he can leave any time." "Thank you so much." The nurse nodded and left the room. I decided to let Cass sleep a while. Now that he was human, he would need to eat, sleep, shower, etc. I knew that I would be the one to help him out. It would be similar to raising a child. Oh well, I love him too much to let him figure it out on his own.

About an hour later, Cass started to shift and grumble. I was still lying next to him, and he refused to let me go. I whispered, "Cass? Hon?" His blue eyes opened and looked at me. I smiled and asked, "Did you have a nice nap?" Cass blushed and I chuckled. My angel said, "Sleeping is very nice. I like it." I kissed his forehead. "The nurse said that they just need to write you a prescription for some pain meds and you can be discharged." Cass nodded. Right then, the nurse came in and said, "The medication is filled, so you can check out any time now. I just need to take this IV out." She came over, did her thing, and left.

I got up from the bed. He had a firm grip on my hand, and wouldn't let go. "I'm just going to get your clothes." Cass nodded and let my hand go. The closet was right in the room, and his clothes were neatly folded in a bag. Walking back to the bed, Cass was sitting up, his feet not quite touching the floor. I pulled his clothes out and said, "You just stay there Cass, I'll get you dressed. You're too weak still." Of course, Cass sniffed, upset that he was weak. He was crying quite a bit, I was starting to get worried. I stood in front of him and hugged him. I kissed his lips lightly and said, "It's alright Cass, we all need help sometimes."

I pulled down his gown from his shoulders and unfolded his dress shirt. We got it on and I buttoned it up. His pants came next. I helped him stand up and remove the gown completely. Cass was standing in his dress shirt and black boxers. I rolled up the pant legs and had him step in them. I zipped his pants, buttoned them, and put his belt in. He sat back down and I helped him with his jacket, and then his trench coat. After he was all dressed, I kissed his forehead and said, "There's the Cass I know." Cass kissed me on the lips and put his hands on my sides. "I missed you," He whispered. "I missed you too Cass."

I helped Cass up and waited for him to find his balance. We clasped our hands together and walked out of the room. The nurse was at the station and I went over to sign his release papers. My angel looked so sad and confused. After the papers were signed, we went into the elevator and made our way to the first floor. Walking to the car, Cass started to slow down. "The car is right there Cass, just hang in there." Cass nodded and we reached the car. I helped him in the passenger seat and buckled him in. I went around to my side and got in. The pillow and blanket that I had brought were in the back seat. I grabbed them and unfolded the blanket, laying it over Cass' body.

He had his forehead pressed against the window. I said, "Here hon, use the pillow, it will be more comfortable." Cass took the pillow and put it under his head without a word. I leaned over and kissed the side of his head. After my seat belt was on and we were on the road, Cass spoke. "Why do you take such good care of me?" I looked over at him, but he was still smashed against the window. "I take care of you because I love you Cass. People who are in love always take care of the other. You take care of me and I take care of you." Cass was silent.

Sam called me and said that they were close to finding Pestilence, and gave me the location. Luckily, Cass and I were only about an hour away from them. After driving non-stop for another fifteen hours, I was getting tired. "Cass, you're going to help us with Pestilence. I don't know if the boys can do it by themselves." Cass nodded. "I will help any way I can." I rubbed his shoulder and arm for comfort. Our destination was in front of us and it was deserted. Cass and I both got out of the car and I asked, "You ready to get Pestilence?" Cass nodded. He wrapped his arm protectively around my waist and we went inside.

As soon as we walked in the door, I felt woozy. "Grace, are you okay?" Cass asked worriedly. I took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, just feeling a little sick." As we continued, I felt sicker and weaker. A coughing fit started in my chest and I could barely breathe. Cass was keeping me from falling to the floor as he opened a door. My gaze moved into the room and I saw the boys on the floor, with Pestilence standing over them. "Cass," Dean murmured. "How'd you two get here?" Pestilence asked while taking his glasses off. "I drove you idiot," I grumbled out. Cass and I both fell to the floor with blood running out of our mouths.

"Well, look at that. An occupied vessel, but powerless. Oh, that's fascinating. There's not a speck of angel in you, is there?" Pestilence asked as he leaned closer to Cass. I was too busy hacking up blood to notice Cass grab Sam's knife and advance on Pestilence. "Maybe just a speck," Cass retaliated. As soon as the ring was off, I felt much better. Sam, Dean and I all stood up and Pestilence held his cut hand. "It doesn't matter. It's too late." He disappeared right in front of us.

Dean plopped the ring on Dad's desk. Sam was sitting in a chair next to Dean, while Cass and I stood next to each other, leaning against a desk. Sam spoke up. "Last thing Pestilence said, 'It's too late'." "He get specific?" Dad asked. "No." Dean sighed and said, "We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news." Dad took a deep breath and said, "Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die." I closed my eyes.

"I don't understand your definition of good news," Cass said beside me. I said, "It's sarcasm, hon." Cass nodded and put on his stone face. "Well, Death, the horseman, he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back..." Dean interrupted Dad. "Yeah, you make it sound so easy." I said, "Dean, he's just trying to help. How do you know all of that anyway Dad?" He shifted in his wheelchair. "I had, you know... help."

A familiar voice came from behind us. "Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all. Hello, boys, Grace, angel, etcetera." Crowley picked up a glass of scotch from the table, smelled it, and set it back down. His eyes looked to Dad and he said, "Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it." I turned to my dad. "Dad, what did you do?" "World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little soul." "Dad! You sold your soul?" I asked furiously. "More like pawned it, love. I fully intend to give it back." I turned my attention to Crowley. "Then give it back!" "I will." "Now!" I yelled. Cass pulled me away from Crowley and put his arm around my waist, no doubt to prevent me from ripping Crowley's head off.

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked. "Sam!" Dean said sternly. "Just wondering." We all looked at Dad and he said, "No!" Crowley cleared his throat and we all turned to the demon. He held up a phone that had a picture on it. Dad and Crowley kissing. Ew. Dad asked, "Why'd you take a picture?" Crowley glanced at the picture. "Why do you have to use tongue?" I groaned and put my hands over my eyes. I heard Dean get up and say, "All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now." I moved my hands as Crowley said, "I'm sorry. I can't." "Can't or won't?" Dean asked. "I won't, all right? It's insurance. You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box," Crowley explained.

I tried to get out of Cass' grip, but he held on, putting his other arm around me. "You son of a bitch," Dad grumbled. "I'll return it. After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?" Crowley asked angrily.

Cass and I were by the van as Dad was stuffing things into a duffel bag. Cass looked over at a shotgun and picked it up. He looked at it with disapproval. "What's your problem?" Dad asked Cass. "This is what they mean by 'the 11th hour,' right?" Cass asked quietly. I climbed into the van to rearrange some of the bags. "Pretty much," Dad replied. Cass looked upset and said, "Well, it's the 11th hour, and I am useless. All I have is this." He waved the shotgun around in his hand. "What am I even supposed to do with it?" Dad rolled his eyes. "Point it and shoot." "What I used to be..." I interrupted him and said, "Cass, you're human now. Nothing can change that. We just need to focus, okay?" He nodded. Dad threw the bag to me and I caught it with ease.

Sam and Dean came around the corner and Dean said, "All right, well...Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse." Sam nodded. "Yeah. Good luck killing Death." "Yeah." I stood next to Cass and he pulled me against his left side. I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my head on his shoulder. "Remember when we used to just...hunt Wendigos? How simple things were?" Sam asked Dean. "Not really," Dean replied. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Sam looked uncomfortable and pulled out Ruby's knife. "You might need this."

A voice came from behind the boys. "Keep it." Crowley looked at all of us and pulled out a small scythe, handing it to Dean. "Dean's covered. Deaths own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself." Cass tightened his grip on me and asked Crowley, "How did you get that?" Crowley smirked. "Hello, king of the crossroads. So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?" "No, I'm gonna river dance," Dad retaliated. Crowley walked a little closer.

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies. Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact - you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?" We all looked at Dad. His foot twitched. He looked around, confused. He slowly put his foot on the ground. Then the other. Dad braced himself on the arms of his chair and pushed himself up. He was up and standing. "Son of a bitch," Dad whispered. I was shocked. "Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy," Crowley said. "Thanks," Dad said. "This is getting maudlin. Can we go?"

As much as I wanted to go with Dad, Cass, and Sam, I was going to go with Dean and Crowley. The three of us stood in front of an old warehouse. Crowley said, "He's in there." "How do you know?" I asked. "Have you met me? Because I know. Also, the block is squirming with reapers. I'll be right back." Crowley took a few steps and then disappeared. About two seconds later, he popped in behind us and said, "Boy, is my face red. Death's not in there." We turned to him and Dean asked, "You want to cut the cute and get to the part where you tell me where he is?" Crowley shrugged. "Sorry. I don't know." He started to leave and I ran up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "You don't know? My dad sold his soul for this!" I yelled.

Crowley said, "Relax. All deals are soul back or store credit. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city." Dean came up behind me and said, "Millions, Crowley. Millions of people are about to die any minute." "True. So I strongly suggest we get out of here." Crowley turned and walk toward the Impala.

We sat across the street from a pizzeria. I was in the backseat while Dean and Crowley were in the front. "So, what? Call in a bomb threat? 1,000 bomb threats? I mean, how the hell am I supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes?" Dean asked Crowley. But of course, Crowley disappeared before answering. "Come on!" Dean said angrily. I leaned forward and looked at the pizzeria across the street. Crowley stood there, pointing inside. "He's over there, Dean," I said while pointing to Crowley.

Crowley continued to point inside the window and moved his mouth, trying to tell us something. Dean got frustrated and said, "What? I can't hear you!" Crowley suddenly popped up in the passenger seat and said, "I said I found him. Death, he's in there." I got my gun ready and adjusted my jacket. "You coming or..." Dean didn't get to finish his question. Crowley disappeared yet again. "Well, I guess he's not coming," I mumbled. Dean turned to me and asked, "You ready to meet Death?" The words finally sunk in. "No, not really." We got out of the car and head toward the back of the pizzeria.

Dean went into the dining area first, the scythe in his right hand. I was behind him, my gun in my waistband. We saw a man with brown hair that went down to the back of his neck. He was there, all by himself, sitting at a table and eating. Dean gasped and dropped the scythe. I covered my mouth and waited for Death to say something. "Thanks for returning that," Death said. I saw the scythe on the table, next to his arm. "Join me Dean, Grace. The pizza's delicious. Sit down." Dean and I looked at each other and went to the chairs across the table from him. Dean sat down and I sat on his left. "Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you."

I couldn't see his face because he was looking at the pizza in front of him. Dean shifted in his seat and I pulled my jacket tighter around me. "I got to say, I have mixed feelings about that. S-so is this the part where...where you kill me?" Death finally looked up at us. He was very thin, like a skeleton. He looked at me first and said, "You are much prettier than I thought you would be. You look fragile, but you are very strong at heart." I really didn't know what to say besides, "Thank you." Death turned his attention to Dean.

"You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well...Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you." Death took a piece of the pizza from the pan and set it on a plate. He did the same with another one. He set a plate in front of each of us and said, "Eat." Without question, Dean and I grabbed some silverware and ate some of the pizza.

I continued to take small bites as Dean asked, "Well, I got to ask. How old are you?" Death looked up from his pizza at me. "If you don't mind, I would like to speak with Dean alone." I nodded and pushed my chair back. I leaned down and hugged Dean and nodded at Death. He nodded back and held his hand out. He was testing me. I didn't move. Death smiled a little and said, "You are a very smart girl. No wonder God always liked you." I bowed my head a little and left the pizzeria through the back door.

Once I was outside, I really didn't know what to do, so I went to the Impala and waited. Crowley popped up in the backseat and said, "Hello, love." "Hi," I mumbled back. "So, is Dean talking to Death?" I nodded. "Yeah, and eating pizza with him." Crowley's eyes widened a bit. I chuckled and said, "Well, I had some too, and it was pretty damn good." Crowley rolled his eyes. "How long will he be?" He asked. I shrugged. "No idea. Death asked me to leave before we really got anywhere, so they might be a minute." Crowley sighed and leaned back in the seat. "I guess we'll wait then."

Dean came back with Death's ring. We were home now and I was inside, up in my room. Dean was talking to Dad outside. I had on a tank top and boy shorts. I heard the door open and then shut. When I turned, Cass was already right in front of me. I leaned up and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to kiss back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his own hands under my tank top. He traced the three scars on my back. I ran my hands through his messy hair as he kissed down my neck. He put his lips to my ear and whispered, "I kept my promise." I smiled and kissed him hard.

We ended up on the bed like before, me on my back and Cass over me. He put his right hand on my ankle and ran his hand up the side of my leg where my scar was. I giggled when he ran his hands up my side. I was elated that Cass was here with me. Together, we started to take our clothes off. We were both naked, and ready to go, but then I remembered something. "Cass, wait." He pulled back, looking slightly confused. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You're pretty much human, right?" I asked him. He nodded. "Then that means you can get me pregnant." He seemed to think about this for a second. "Does that mean we can't have… intercourse anymore?" He asked like a small child. Although, If a child _had_ said that, I would be concerned.

I said, "Well, you'll have to wear a condom." Cass scrunched his eyebrows. "What's that?" I chuckled. Of course, Cass would be the only one that wouldn't know what a condom was. I reached over to my bedside table, opened the top drawer, and pulled put a condom. Cass looked at me confused. "Dean put them there a while ago," I explained. I pushed Cass' shoulder so that he was on his back. I ripped open the condom and told Cass, "Alright, this might feel weird, but you'll get used to it." Cass nodded, so I held the bottom of his member as rolled the condom all the way down. When it was on, Cass tensed, and I could tell he was holding his breath.

"Breathe, Cass," I reminded him. He let his breath out shakily. His big blue eyes were wide, but he didn't protest. I put myself over him and slid down. It felt really different, but great none the less. Cass put his hands on my hips and flipped us over, now I was on the bed and Cass was over me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he thrust into me.

We were both panting as we got closer to our orgasms. I felt Cass' thrusts become erratic, and we came at the same time. It was a different feeling considering I didn't feel his seed inside me. But it was great anyway. Cass stayed inside me for a minute. I said, "I'll help you take the condom off when you're ready." Cass took a deep breath and pulled out. He fell on his back and his member was getting softer.

I got on my knees next to him and pulled the condom off. He sighed and snuggled into the covers. I chuckled and threw the condom out in the trash can by my bed. After I grabbed mine and Cass' undergarments, I slipped his boxers on for him and then my own. I snuggled into Cass' side and he pulled me closer. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

AN: Thank you all for reading and please review!


	28. Chapter 28 Swan Song

AN: This didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but I'll give it to you all anyway.

Sam, Dean, Dad, Cass, and I talked about Sam's decision. He was going to let Lucifer in, and fight him until he had control, and jump into the cage. We all thought it was a stupid idea, but it was our only hope. But, the only way Sam was going to be able to survive Lucifer possessing him, was drinking demon blood. Gallons of it. But first, we needed to find a couple of demons and drain them. Luckily, Dad and I found an empty place where a few demons were. It didn't take long for us to kill the demons and drain them.

Cass and I were now tightening the caps on some milk jugs filled with blood. I had one in each hand and so did Cass. We walked out to the Impala and set them in the trunk. I saw Dean walk over to Dad and I turned to Cass. "So this is the only way Sam can take Lucifer?" I asked. My angel nodded and said, "Unfortunately, yes." I wrapped my arms around Cass' middle, underneath his trench coat. He wrapped his own arms around me and kissed my head. "If Sam is Lucifer's true vessel, then shouldn't he be able to hold him without the demon blood?" I asked. Cass seemed to think about this for a second.

"If Sam wants to fight Lucifer, than the blood will help him," Cass explained. I buried my face in Cass' neck and inhaled his scent, He took his first shower this morning, and he smelled like strawberries. I actually had to get in with him and show him what to do. The poor thing was so frustrated. We were all ready to go, so Cass and I got in the back of the Impala while Sam and Dean got in the front.

We were now on a highway. Cass was to my right, and he had his arms around me. Unfortunately, he was snoring in my ear. I had rubbed Cass' shoulders, neck, and his upper back until he fell asleep. The poor thing would complain that he 'feels heavy all the time'. I had responded, 'That's what it's like to be human'. Sam and Dean were talking lightly in the front seat, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I continued to rub Cass' upper body until my own eyes started to droop. My angel snores lulled me to sleep.

Dad stood at the end of the alleyway we were in and was looking through binoculars at building across the street. I stood next to Cass and he put his hand on my lower back. Sam and Dean were leaning against the Impala, talking softly to each other. I turned to Cass and ran my hand through his messy hair. Cass closed his eyes and took my hand.

He turned the ring around my finger and said, "Whenever I see you, you always have this ring on." I nodded and replied, "Of course I haven't taken it off. Well, not since the little... disagreement with Jesse." Unexpectedly, Cass captured my lips in his. I smiled and pulled back. "You know, one of the first times I met you, I thought I would hate you. But, you showed me huh?" Cass did his little grin and looked to the ground.

Dad came back over to us and said, "Demons. At least two dozen of them. You were right, something's up." Dean got up from the Impala and replied, "More than something. He's here. I know it." He walked to the trunk, and opened it, the gallons of blood visible. Dad walked up to Sam and whispered, "I'll see ya around, kid." "See ya around." They hugged tightly. Dad pulled away and whispered harshly, "He gets in... You fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swinging'. Don't give an inch." "Yes, sir," Sam said with tears in his eyes.

Sam came over to me and said, "Make sure Dean doesn't do anything stupid until I get back." I chuckled. "No promises." I reached up and hugged my brother. He went over to Cass next, extending his hand. "Take care of these guys, okay?" "That's not possible," Cass replied in his monotone. "Then humor me." "Oh. I was supposed to lie. Uh... Sure. They'll be fine," Cass said with a weird face. "Just... just stop... talking," Sam said. Cass looked slightly upset, but quickly got over it. I stood between Dad and Cass as Sam went to the trunk and looked at the jugs of blood.

Dean stood next to him, but when Sam said something, he stepped away and came closer to us. About ten minutes later, Sam closed the trunk and was fidgety. He took a deep breath and looked at Dean. "Okay. Let's go." Dean followed Sam closer to the building that Lucifer was in. I took Dad's hand in my right hand and Cass' hand in my left. All we could do now was wait.

"Think he'll be alright?" I asked to no one in particular. Cass sighed and said, "I hope so. If he fails, Armageddon begins. There will be no stopping it." I looked over at Cass and sighed. Suddenly, there was a bright light from the top level. My breathing was shaky, and Cass must have noticed, because he rubbed my knuckles with his thumb.

A few minutes went by, and Dean came out. Alone. Sam couldn't fight Lucifer. The Apocalypse really has started. We all stood outside of a store with multiple televisions in the windows. There were multiple earthquakes around the world and deadly floods. "It's starting," Cass stated. Dean turned to him. "Yeah, you think, genius?" I turned to Dean and said, "Don't even start Dean." He sighed and rubbed his face. "So what do we do now?" He asked. Cass shook his head and replied, "I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I-I mean, how do we stop it?" Dean asked.

I looked over at him and said, "I don't think we can. Even the Apocalypse is too much for us." Cass hummed in agreement. "Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins." Dean scrunched his eyebrows. "Okay, well, where's this chosen field?" He asked. "I don't know." I sighed. "I don't think we can do anything Dean," I said while looking at the televisions. I saw Cass turn to Dean and say, "I'm sorry, Dean. This is over." Dean looked furious. "You listen to me, you junkless sissy, we are not giving up! Bobby? Grace?" Dad shook his head. "There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do."

Cass and Dad walked over to Dean, who was putting things in the Impala. I stayed where I was and whispered, "I wish this would just end already." Life really had changed in the past few years. It started out as regular hunting to angels and the Apocalypse. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a hunter, but then I think of all of the people I've saved. I heard a car door close and looked over at the Impala. Dean started up the car and sped off. Dad and Cass were obviously upset, but didn't say anything. I went over to them and said, "Well, Dean can't do this alone." Without another word, I went over to Dad's van and got in. Luckily, they followed, and we followed Dean.

The battlefield was in view. Stull Cemetery was empty, except for the three figures near the center. We all got out in time to see Michael turn to Dean and say, "You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!" Cass pulled out the Molotov cocktail from his trench coat and yelled, "Hey, ass-butt!" Everyone turned to look at us and Cass threw the bottle at Michael. The Archangel screams and went up in flames. His scream made a familiar high-pitch noise, and then he vanished.

"'Ass-butt'?" Dean asked. "He'll be back, and upset, but you got your five minutes," Cass said. Lucifer turned to Cass. "Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" Cass backed up and stuttered, "Uh... no." Lucifer turned fully to him and said, "No one dicks with Michael but me. And now, all of you will suffer." Lucifer turned to me and held his hand out. He clenched his fist, and the pain started. I felt my right leg snap, then my left arm, and finally, every rib. Blood poured out of my mouth and into the nearly dead grass, which I was now laying on.

I heard almost everyone yell something to Lucifer, but I was in so much pain, I didn't hear it. A shadow loomed over me and I faintly heard Sam's voice say, "I'm sorry Grace, but you are no longer a pure soul. Castiel changed that for you. Every hunter dies a painful death." I closed my eyes and felt Lucifer's hands on either side of my head. My neck turned too far too quick, and I was gone.

I felt... empty. Like I was floating in air. But suddenly, there was a weight pulling me. My senses came back to me. I felt grass underneath me. I smelled blood and flowers. I could taste blood in my mouth, which was really gross. I suddenly felt a hand on the left side of my face. "Grace?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw Cass' face above mine. His eyes showed that he was worried. I blinked a few times, still feeling groggy.

Cass helped me sit up and made sure I didn't fall over. I asked him, "What happened?" Cass sighed and said, "Lucifer killed you, killed your father, and then me. Sam was able to take control and he... he jumped in the pit with Michael. My father resurrected me. I healed your father though. He's is fine." I couldn't stop the tears from falling out of my eyes. Cass silently wrapped his arms around me and held on. I sobbed into his shoulder for a minute. It seemed like life really hated us. Cass lifted me up and took my over to see Dad, who was standing next to Dean. When they turned, both of them had unshed tears. I noticed that Dad had blood on the left side of his face and Dean had some on his jacket.

Cass lightly set me down I went over to them. I hugged Dean first, then Dad. "Let's go home," Dean said, his voice cracking in the middle. I turned to Cass. "Can you go with Dean? I'll ride home with Dad. Dean needs someone with him, even though he won't admit it." Cass nodded and kissed my forehead. When he pulled back, he looked puzzled. "What?" I asked him. Cass shook his head. "Nothing, but let's have some time alone together later, okay?" I smiled and sniffled. "Yeah, I'd love to." My angel kissed me quickly and went to Dean.

Tears fell again thinking about Sam. Dad came closer and wrapped me in his arms. I buried my face in his smelly, yet comforting jacket. When we parted, he wiped my eyes with his thumbs and we walked over to his van. I opened the passenger door and plopped inside. I didn't bother with my seatbelt as Dad pulled out of the cemetery and started heading home.

I thought about life. Angels, demons, and a crap load of other things. I thought about my family. Dad, Sam, and Dean were my family. And of course, Cass was there for me. But to me, he wasn't family, he was my best friend and angelic boyfriend. I had a feeling that the ride home would be silent, so I rested my head against the window and watched the trees as we drove by.

After driving all night, we got home early in the morning. We all stood near each other in the middle of the yard, not saying anything. Dean took a breath and said, "I promised Sammy that I would live a normal life... And that's what I'm gonna do." I went over and hugged him saying, "Just promise me that you'll keep in touch." Dean nodded against me and pulled away. He turned to Dad and hugged him as well. Dean got in the Impala, and drove off.

I felt Cass put his arms around my waist from behind and rest his chin on my head. Dad turned to us and said, "You two have fun, I'm going back to what I do best." I chuckled. "Research?" I asked. Dad smiled a little and nodded. I leaned further into Cass and sighed. "I wish Sam were still here," I whispered. I felt Cass kiss the top of my head and say, "Me too, Grace. Me too. Can we talk now?" I closed my eyes and turned around so that my face was on his chest. The air moved around me.

Cass removed his arms from around my waist and said, "Let's lie down." I opened my eyes and went over to my bed, considering we were in my room now. I laid down on the left and Cass on the right. He opened his arms and I snuggled into him, putting my right arm inside his trench coat. He seemed tense, so I asked, "What do you want to talk about?" My angel took a deep breath and told me what was on his mind.

"The last time we were intimate, I was human. Your soul is no longer pure, and I am sorry for that. I was so caught up in the moment that I wasn't thinking about it." I stopped him by kissing his chin. "Cass, I don't mind. If I could choose anyone to take my 'purity' it would be you." Cass closed his eyes, obviously relieved. "There's another thing..." Cass' voice got quieter. Now I was getting nervous. I sat up and leaned on my elbow to look at him. Cass sat up too, and set me in his lap. I wrapped my left arm around his neck and looked him in the eyes.

He closed his eyes and licked his lips. "When I healed you when Lucifer snapped your neck... I think there was something else." I scrunched my eyebrows. "I'm not sure that I healed just you." I'm a smart girl, but I still didn't understand. Suddenly, Cass put his hand on my stomach and said, "I think you're pregnant Grace."

It felt like the world stopped. Cass' eyes seemed to shine, but worry was very evident. I looked down at my flat stomach, where Cass still had his hand. I put my own hand over his and took a deep breath. "I-I might be pregnant?" I asked quietly. My angel nodded and said, "Yes, Gracie. When I healed you, something was off. Almost as if there was something else." I felt... I don't know what I felt. Happy? Worried? I really didn't know.

Without warning, I smiled. There may be a little human growing inside me. My vision got blurry with tears. Cass must have taken my crying the wrong way, because his face fell. I didn't let him say anything before I said, "I'm not upset Cass. I'm really happy." I crawled off of his lap and went over to my standing mirror. I took off my jacket and lifted my shirt up. When I turned to the side, I didn't see anything. Just a flat stomach. Tears fell from my eyes and onto the floor from happiness. Cass got off of my bed and looked in the mirror. I put my shirt back down and turned to Cass. He pulled me against him and hugged me tight.

"Will it be part angel then?" I asked. Cass pulled away and wiped my eyes and said, "No. Since I was human when it was conceived, it will be fully human." I nodded, happy that my baby would be human and not half and half. I rubbed my stomach and asked Cass, "If I am pregnant, then what are we going to do?" Cass shook his head. "I don't know. I have to be in heaven because there will be war up there because Michael is in the cage. But, I can come back to Earth as often as possible to take care of you." I nodded and rubbed my flat tummy. Cass put his hand over mine and kissed the side of my head. I smiled and kissed Castiel with everything I had.

"You know what the hardest part is going to be?" I asked Cass. He shook his head. I chuckled. "Telling my Dad when we're sure." Cass closed his eyes and sighed. "I hope he doesn't have an angel's blade." I laughed and kissed my angel. Sam was in the cage, Dean was off to live the apple pie life, and I was going to stay home. Now that I could have a baby growing inside me, I would stop hunting for a while. Maybe for good, but once you're in the life you can't get out. I looked my angel in the eyes and said, "I love you so much Cass." We put our foreheads together and Cass replied, "I love you too Grace." Now, we could only wait to see what the future holds.

AN: There ya go! I won't be updating for a while, but I will! Thanks for the kind words and thanks for reading! Please review.


	29. Chapter 29 Month One

**Month One:**

Only a month has passed since Sam jumped into the pit and Dean went to live a normal life with Lisa and Ben. Although, it didn't seem like a month… it felt like years. I was still at home with Dad, going on an occasional hunt. But Dad went on most of them himself. I would usually stay home and to research if he needed it. Cass wasn't able to visit often, but when he did, it wasn't for more than two hours at a time. Plus, he was always tired and slightly disheveled when he came down. I missed him a lot. Especially because I could be pregnant.

Today was my appointment to see if I was pregnant or not. Over the phone, they said they would take blood, urine, and possibly an ultrasound. I thought the hardest part was going to be telling Dad, but it was rather easy. He just hugged me and said, 'Just be careful, okay?'

Right now, I was getting dressed in some loose shorts and a blouse. After saying goodbye to Dad, I took a truck into town, towards the hospital. I walked into the lobby and over to the reception desk. "How can I help you?" The receptionist asked. "I have an appointment for ten with Dr. Anderson." She nodded and typed away at her computer. "Alright, here is a urine cup. The bathroom is right there. Just bring it back out."

I took the orange capped cup and went into the bathroom. After peeing in the cup, I gave it back to the receptionist. Her nametag said, 'Candice'. She put it in a baggy and said, "Alright, follow me to the lab and we'll get the urine test started and your blood work done." She led me to a different room and set me in a chair. Candice gave my pee cup to another woman and came back to me. She pulled out four tubes, an antiseptic wipe, and a drawing needle.

Candice asked, "So, you think you're pregnant?" I nodded and smiled. "Yeah." Candice smiled and seemed to hesitate. "Why did you come alone? Did your husband not want to come?" I shook my head and explained. "He's my boyfriend, and he would have loved to come, but he's busy. With work. His boss isn't very sympathetic." It wasn't a total lie. She nodded and sighed. "What does he look like?" She asked shyly. She had cleaned the crook of my arm and pricked the needle into the vein. I chuckled and said, "He's about six feet, untamable black hair, blue eyes that are bigger than basketballs, and lips to die for." Candice blushed, but soon chuckled.

After all four tubes were filled, she pulled out the needle and taped a piece of gauze on the spot. "Just hold that there for five minutes and the you can take it off. The urine test should come back with your results by the time Dr. Anderson gets to you." Candice led me down a hallway to room seven. "She'll be in in just a few minutes," Candice said with a smile. "Thank you," I replied. After she closed the door, I sat on the bed, the white paper crinkling underneath me.

My mind drifted to the possible baby growing in me. Every time I thought about it, I couldn't help but smile. I only waited about five minutes before a short woman with graying brown hair walked in. "Hi, you must be Ms. Singer. I'm Dr. Anderson." I shook her hand and noticed the piece of paper in her hand. "Are those the results?" I asked. The doctor nodded and said, "Yes indeed. Ready to hear the verdict?" I nodded eagerly. Dr. Anderson smiled.

"Congratulations Ms. Singer, you're pregnant." She handed me the paper. Highlighted in yellow, it said, 'Pregnant…Positive.' I laughed, tears running down my cheeks. Dr. Anderson smiled and said, "Let's go ahead and do an ultrasound and see how everything is and how far along you are." I nodded and lay back on the bed. Dr. Anderson pulled over a portable ultrasound table and set it up.

She asked me to pull my shirt up to my chest and squirted the cold jelly on my stomach. My heart was racing. The second she put head of the ultrasound on my stomach, tears fell again. I looked at the screen and saw a blob. Dr. Anderson pointed to a black spot inside of a gray blob. "That Ms. Singer, is your baby." I started at the little black blob. The first glimpse of Cass and my baby. I reached up and wiped the tears from my face. Dr. Anderson said, "Everything looks fine. You're about five weeks along. We can't detect a heartbeat yet, but we should be able to detect it at about seven weeks. I suggest you start taking a prenatal vitamin just to help the growth of the baby." I nodded and asked, "Is there any way I can have some pictures of this?" The doctor nodded and said, "Of course. I'll give them to you when we're done with some aftercare info."

After I used a towel to gently wipe the gel off of me, Dr. Anderson led me to a desk in the hallway and gave me some pamphlets on pregnancy. She directed me to the pharmacy to pick up some vitamins. After I had my pamphlets, vitamins, and pictures, I got in my truck and headed home.

Dad was sitting at his desk when I walked in. "Hey Jelly Bean, how did your appointment go?" Without answering, I walked over to him and pulled out the ultrasound pictures from the manila envelope and set them on his desk. He glanced up at me and then looked at the pictures. Without warning, Dad stood up and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back and Dad whispered, "I'm gonna be a grandpa. God, I'm old." I laughed and told him everything else. The whole time, he had a smile on his face. Dad said, "Well, I'd better get your old crib out and a few other things." I nodded and said, "Well, we have another eight months, so I think that can wait." Dad chuckled and said, "Yes Mommy."

"I think I'm gonna call Dean and tell him," I said to Dad. He nodded and asked, "Did he know about it?" I shook my head and crossed my fingers. "Hopefully he won't call Cass down and beat him up." Dad chuckled and stuffed his nose back into his book. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and called Lisa's home phone.

"Hello?" A female voice said from the other end. "Hi Lisa, its Grace." "Hey there Grace! What's going on?" I replied, "Nothing much. Is Dean there?" "Yeah, he's right here." There was some slight shuffling from the other end, but Dean's voice came on. "Hey Monkey, what's up?" I smiled and asked, "Do you want to be called Uncle Dean or Deany?" There was silence on the other line for a good five minutes. I just waited. "A-are you… are you pregnant Gracie?" He asked, his voice slightly above a whisper. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me and said, "Yeah." There was even more silence on the other line. Dean sighed and said, "Cass is the father?" "Yeah. He was human, and I guess the condom broke." Dean chuckled and said, "Well Gracie, I'm happy for both of you. Just be very careful, alright?" "Yes sir."

After we finished our conversation, I grabbed the manila envelope and went up to my room and prayed. "Hey Cass, I know you're busy but I have some news. Can you come down when you have a minute?" I opened my eyes, but Cass wasn't there yet. I sat on my bed and read some of the pamphlets while I waited for Cass. As if on cue, a flutter of wings sounded behind me. I looked up to see Cass standing there, his hair in all different directions and his clothes slightly wrinkled. I got up from my bed and hugged him as he kissed the side of my head. "Are you okay?" Cass asked. Every time he would visit, that would be the first thing out of his mouth. I nodded and said, "I'm better than okay." I walked to my bed and opened the envelope, pulling out the ultrasound pictures.

Cass grabbed them and looked at the piece of photo paper. His eyebrows were scrunched together, like he didn't understand. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he seemed to stop breathing. After a good five minutes of that, he let out a breath and looked up at my eyes, then to my stomach. I smiled and said, "Congratulations Daddy." I stood there for another ten minutes while Cass looked between my stomach and the photos in his hand. Getting tired of standing, I grabbed Cass' arm and directed him to my bed, pulling the pictures from his hands. I sat next to him and asked, "You okay?" Cass nodded and slowly wrapped me in his arms. I rested my face in his neck. He said, "You're pregnant." I laughed and kissed his neck, just above his collarbone.

"You're gonna be a daddy, Cass," I whispered. He pulled away and lightly pushed me onto my back. He pulled my shirt over my stomach and put his ear a little over my bellybutton. His face was away from me, but I could feel the smile on his face. I ran my fingers through Cass' hair as he kept his ear on my stomach. Cass whispered, "I think I can hear the heartbeat." I looked down at him and said, "The doctor said that we wouldn't be able to hear it until about seven weeks." Cass nodded and said, "I can hear it because I'm an angel. A human and normal technology cannot pick it up." I nodded and laid my head back on my pillow.

Cass stayed like that for about fifteen minutes before he said, "I'm needed." I nodded and said, "Come down when you can. I know that heaven won't give you a break, but if anything comes up, I'll pray." My angel lifted his head from my stomach and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I can sense that you're tired. Rest for a while. I'll come back as much as I can." I nodded and kissed him one last time before he pulled my shirt back down and threw a blanket over me. He left in a flutter of wings, leaving me and our baby to rest.

AN: Hey everyone! Thank you all for waiting! I will update as often as possible, and try to make it every week. Please please please review!


	30. Chapter 30 Month Three

**Month 3**

Today was the day that I am officially 9 weeks pregnant. I stood in front of the mirror, my shirt lifted under my breasts. When I looked straight at the mirror, I looked fine, but when I turned to the side, there was a microscopic bump forming under my belly button. Although, I'm not sure if it was the baby, considering it's about the size of an olive, or the weight that I've gained. I went to Dr. Anderson the day before, and saw that I had gained fifteen pounds in the past four weeks. I heard my baby's heartbeat for the first time. She had said that everything looks textbook perfect, and to get plenty of rest.

Cravings had started about two days ago, and boy were they strange. Bacon covered in strawberry jelly, grilled cheese with strawberry jelly, and even pickles with the damn strawberry jelly. Every time I ate one of those three things, Dad gave me a funny look and left the room, probably not wanting to see me eat something so gross, yet so yummy.

Cass had come to visit six in the past four weeks, and I could tell he wanted to be here more. Whenever he popped in, he would hug me and kiss the living daylights out of me. After his kiss attacks, he would take me to my room, if I wasn't already there, and laid me on the bed. He would then pull my shirt up and gently put his ear to my stomach. I would run my fingers through his hair as he listened to our baby's heartbeat.

Every hour I had to pee, and Cass hated it when I needed to get up and relieve my bladder. But, he would brighten up when I came back and laid in the same position as before. I could see the worry and disappointment when he was called back to heaven. Whenever he would leave, I would go downstairs and make myself something covered in that damn good jelly.

Dad had gone out to the store four times last week to get more jelly, and he didn't seem to mind. He walked in the door as I finished off the last jar in the refrigerator with some bacon. He came into the kitchen with about ten jars and said, "This should last you until next week, right?" I laughed, but suddenly I burst into tears. I wasn't sad, but the tears wouldn't stop. Dad set down the bags and came over to me. I wiped the tears from my face and Dad pulled me into a hug without saying anything. My first mood swing. Great. After my tears stopped, Dad let me go and rubbed my shoulders. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded and said, "I wanna go to bed." Without another word, I went up to my room and crawled under the covers, falling asleep very soon after.

When I woke up, I felt like I was being watched. I grabbed the gun hidden under my pillow and quickly sat up. I couldn't believe who was standing at the end of my bed. "Gabriel?" I asked in disbelief. The Archangel smiled his trademark lopsided grin and walked to the side of my bed. "Hey sweetheart, surprised to see me?" He asked. I nodded and replied, "I thought you were hiding. For good." Gabriel smiled and sat on the side of my bed. "Well, you know… I just wanted to come and say hi." I chuckled and plopped back on my pillow, my gun next to it.

Suddenly, I felt sick. I put my hand to my mouth and ran into my bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before I threw my guts up. The strawberry jelly must not have wanted to stay down. A large hand rubbed my upper back as I finished. When I was done, I flushed the toilet and stood up on shaky legs. I grabbed my mouthwash and swished my mouth out. After I wiped my face off with a cold towel, I turned to Gabriel. "Sorry," I said, my voice shaky. My body took me back to bed and lay down on my back. Gabriel sat where he was before and asked, "Are you sick?" I shook my head and said, "Morning sickness."

Gabriel's face paled, turning white as a piece of paper. "M-morning sickness?" I nodded and lifted my shirt, my small bump visible. Gabriel just stared at my midsection. He took a deep breath and said, "Congrats. Is Cass the father?" I nodded and said, "He was human, so the baby is too. But Cass isn't human anymore." Gabriel nodded numbly. "I'm nine weeks," I added. Again, Gabriel just nodded. Without warning, he flew off. I sat up and put my head in my hands. He was obviously upset, but that was his problem. I decided that I should get up and make sure Dad wasn't getting too buzzed on his beer.

I changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top that showed off my small stomach. I grabbed a hair tie and threw my long hair in a messy bun and trudged down the stairs. Dad wasn't at his desk, his room, or the bathroom, and the only place left was outside. To my surprise, Dad was sitting in a chair on the porch, next to the door. "Hey, getting some air for the first time?" I asked Dad. He turned to me and huffed. "Hey, at least my nose ain't in a book." I chuckled and sat in the chair next to him. "I had my first experience with morning sickness. It's gross," I grumbled out. Dad turned to me and asked, "You alright now?" I nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully I won't have it really bad like some women." I closed my eyes and relaxed.

We stayed silent for a good twenty minutes before my stomach growled. I heard Dad chuckle. "That munchkin is really making you hungry, huh?" I nodded and replied, "I've gained fifteen pounds in four weeks, but Dr. Anderson said that it's normal at the beginning." Dad groaned as he got up from his chair and asked, "What do you want with your damn jelly?" I thought about it for a minute. "Grilled cheese please." I heard Dad sigh again and closed the door. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Dad made me a grilled cheese with jelly on the side. I scarfed it down in record time and rested on the couch, watching a black and white movie that made no sense what so ever. I was able to keep my lunch down, so I decided to go into town and walk around a bit. I changed into some loose jeans and a long sleeved shirt, and pulled on my leather jacket. After lacing my shoes up, I drove to Sioux Falls Library.

When I walked in, Fiona, the owner of the library, immediately saw me. Fiona had black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. She came over and swooped me into a hug. "Oh, hello Gracie! How have you been? I haven't seen you in months! My, you are just glowing!" I laughed and said, "I'm great and life has just been a little busy. Plus, I'm expecting." Fiona's brown eyes lit up. "Oh my word! You have a bun in the oven? How far along?" "Nine weeks today," I replied. Fiona hugged me a little softer and said, "Congratulations. Who's the father?" "His name is Cass. About six feet, black hair, blue eyes, pale complexion. We've been seeing each other for a while." Fiona smiled and nodded. "Well, I hope he treats ya good. We got some new books in, so take a look. Oh, and your father called and said to make sure you pick up at least one baby book." I laughed and said, "Thank you Fiona."

I browsed the pregnancy section of the library and picked out one that focused on the last month and birth. I then went over to the section of new books that Fiona told me about. There were a few that seemed interesting, so I picked them out and went to check out. Fiona helped me out and reminded me that I need plenty of rest and to eat whatever I craved. She bid me farewell after a few more minutes of information. On the drive home, I listened to the radio, but nothing of interest came on.

As I pulled in, I saw the Impala. Dean must have wanted to visit. I slipped out of the truck and grabbed my bag of books. When I walked up the steps, I heard Dad and Dean talking. Then, they started laughing. Real laughs from both of them. "I'm home!" I called out. Two sets of footsteps got louder as I set my things on the entryway table. Dean came into view first and held his arms open. "There's the mom to be." He wrapped his arms around me softer than usual. I buried my face in his chest and mumbled, "It's so good to see you." We continued to hug for a minute before I pulled away and said, "I'm hungry." Dean chuckled and asked, "Any cravings?"

Dad groaned and replied, "Dean, she goes through almost two jars of strawberry jelly every day." Dean raised his eyebrows at me. "Alone?" I shook my head. "Usually with pickles, bacon, or a grilled cheese sandwich." Dean raised his hands in surrender and said, "Okay, that's gross." I smacked his arm and said, "Well if you think it's gross too, then sit in the living room with Dad while I go and stuff my face in the kitchen."

Dean chuckled and gave me another hug. I got the jar of pickles out and the open jar of jelly from the fridge. I dipped the pickles in the jelly and put the delicious snack in my mouth. I just hoped I wouldn't throw it up later. Maybe Cass would visit soon. But right now, I could go for another nap.


	31. Chapter 31 Month Five

**Month 5**

I was really starting to show at twenty weeks. No matter what I wore, you could see my belly. My morning sickness wasn't bad at all, considering I only threw up three times. I was starting to headaches, my back was killing me, and I was having hot flashes. Overall, I felt really bad. The cravings had subsided, so I was only craving jelly every once and a while.

The worst part was my mood swings. I would be laughing at the TV, and then I would burst out in tears. Then when Dad came over to see what was wrong, I would get upset and go to my room. After I took a nap, I started crying and apologizing to Dad about being so upset. I hated mood swings. Cass came to see me three days ago, which means he'll probably come by sometime soon.

Sure enough, I was eating a second helping of rice and chicken on the couch when I heard wings flutter behind me. I turned and said, "Hey sweetheart, how is everything?" Cass sat next to me and said, "Slightly better. The angels that are helping me are allowing me to stay here through the night. They have everything under control right now." I set my empty bowl down on the table and snuggled up against Cass. "I finally get you for a night. I have an appointment with Dr. Anderson at four, you want to come?" "Absolutely," Cass said against my hair. I got up and waddled up the stairs to get ready.

I drove us to the doctor's office and checked in. We waited in the waiting room and Cass flipped through a magazine, but was looking at the other people instead of the magazine. I grabbed it and set it back on the table. "You're acting weird again," I said with a smile. Cass shifted and looked down at his hands. I rested my head on his shoulder just as the nurse called my name. I got my height and weight done, finding out that I had gained twenty pounds in total. The nurse led us into an exam room to wait for Dr. Anderson. I lay back on the exam table and looked over at Cass, who was sitting stiffly on a chair. "What is the doctor going to do?" Cass asked quietly.

I chuckled and said, "She's going to measure my tummy to see how much the baby has grown and then she's going to do an ultrasound." Cass nodded, but looked very nervous. "Hey, I've done it before and nothing bad is going to happen." He just nodded again.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Anderson came in. "Hi Grace, how have you been?" I smiled and replied, "Back pain, headaches, and hot flashes. Oh, and this is Cass, my boyfriend and the father of our munchkin." Dr. Anderson turned to him and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you." Cass hesitantly shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you too." Dr. Anderson came over and sat down on the stool next to me.

"Alright, all of the new symptoms are normal for twenty weeks. I recommend going on partial bed rest if they get really bad. Let's go ahead and measure your stomach, and then do the ultrasound." I nodded and lifted my shirt. Cass peeked around the doctor to make sure I was alright. "Hey Cass, you want to come over here?"

Cass looked uncomfortable, but came over and sat on the chair on my left side. I grabbed his hand as Dr. Anderson finished the measurements and brought the ultrasound machine closer. Cass asked, "What does that do?" I turned to him and said, "She's going to put some gel on my stomach and then use a little thing to see the baby. It'll be black and white, and not like looking at an actual baby, but it will show us if anything is wrong." Cass nodded and looked down at my exposed stomach.

He put his hand on my stomach and sort of smiled. "Alright, here comes the gel," Dr. Anderson said. Cass moved his hand and Dr. Anderson squeezed the bottle of gel onto my stomach and put the thing on my stomach and looked at the screen. I turned to Cass and said, "Look at the screen. Dr. Anderson will point out the baby." He looked at the screen as our baby came into view. Dr. Anderson pointed to the black blob, which was now looking more like a baby, and said, "That is your baby." Cass stared at the screen and said, "It's beautiful." I smiled at his reaction.

Dr. Anderson looked at both of us and asked, "Do you want to know the gender?" "Yes," Cass said immediately. I chuckled and said, "Yes, I think we would." Dr. Anderson smiled at us and said, "Alright, let's see what you guys are having." I looked at Cass and smiled, but he was too busy looking at the screen. "Okay, ready to know what the sex of the baby is?" "Yes," Cass stated bluntly. I nodded at her and she said, "Congratulations, you're having a little girl." Tears ran down my face and I started sobbing. Cass jumped out of his chair and asked in a rush, "What's wrong? Are you alright?" I nodded and said, "Tears of joy Cass. I'm fine." He sat back down and held onto my hand tighter.

I looked at Dr. Anderson, who looked slightly confused. I whispered, "He's special in his own way." She smiled and chuckled. "Let me take some stills and I'll print them out for you with some instructions for bed rest." I nodded and wiped the remaining tears from my face. I used a towel to wipe the gel off and had Cass help me sit up. As I sat up, Cass pulled me into a hug and whispered, "We're having a baby girl." I hugged him back and buried my face in his trench coat. The nurse, Candice, came in and gave me a manila envelope. "Here are your ultrasound pictures and the aftercare instructions." I smiled and said, "Thank you so much. This is Cass, my boyfriend."

Candice smiled at him and said, "Nice to meet you. I hear you're having a girl. Congrats." "Thanks Candice. And thank for all your help." She nodded and left the exam room. Cass and I left the doctor's office and headed home. When we got home, Cass helped me up the steps considering my back was already hurting.

He was being a gentleman by opening the door for me and leading me to the living room. Footsteps got closer, and Dad came into the living room. "Hey, how'd the appointment go?" Dad asked as he leaned against the wall. I sat on the couch and held out the manila envelope. "Look at the new pictures," I said with a smile that I tried, and failed, to contain.

Dad took the envelope and took out the pictures. Cass sat next to me on the couch and kissed my temple. Dad smiled as he looked through the photos. I said, "Those are the twenty week photos of you granddaughter." Dad snapped his head up and asked, "You guys are having a girl?" I nodded and asked, "Have any suggestions?"

Dad laughed a little and said, "Not really. You two should come up with the name." I closed my eyes and leaned against Cass. I heard Dad say, "Hey Cass, take Gracie to her room. It's eight and she needs her rest." As if on cue, I yawned, not really caring that they were talking like I wasn't in the room.

I felt Cass get up from beside me, but his arms went under my legs and behind my back, gently lifting me up. He kept me close to him, but not close enough to squish my stomach. I kept my eyes closed as he carried me upstairs and into my room. It didn't take long for my back to hit my bed. I was half asleep, but I felt Cass unbutton my loose jeans and shrug them off. He also took my underwear off. But, I felt him put a fresh pair on and my pajama shorts. I smiled.

Then, I heard Cass say, "I'm going to change your shirt." I don't know why he let me know considering he just changed my underwear and pants. I nodded and he slipped my shirt over my head. He took my bra off, which hooked in the front because it hurt my back to stretch my arms behind me, and put on a large t-shirt. I took a deep breath and put my hand on my stomach. I heard clothes rustling, and then the bed dipped under new weight. An arm went around my waist and settled lightly on my stomach.

Right then, I felt a flutter in my stomach. I opened my eyes and said, "Cass, she just moved." There was no movement from him for a second, but when he did move, he immediately put his hand on my stomach. There was another flutter and Cass said, "I can feel her moving."

He moved his body lower and put his ear to my stomach. I felt another tiny flutter, but not much. I laughed and said, "She must be getting comfortable for bedtime." Cass smiled against my stomach and lay back down next to me. I put a hand on my stomach, and he put his own large hand over mine. We fell asleep in complete happiness.

AN: Please review!


	32. Chapter 32 Month Seven

**Month 7**

Month seven. God, I was fat. My breasts were now an E instead of a D. I mainly wore a sports bra because they were more comfortable than regular ones. I had to wear nursing pads because my breasts would leak milk sometimes. My back still hurt, but my hot flashes were gone and so were my headaches. But my ankles were swollen beyond belief. Cass was able to pop in almost every day instead of every few days. He would carry me up and down the stairs and wouldn't let me do anything.

I snapped at his one day for not letting me do something. I couldn't even remember what it was. I heard Dad tell him that my hormones were on hyper drive. I had laid down in my bed when Cass came in and apologized. Of course, I had forgiven him and apologized too. Dr. Anderson and I figured out the birthing situation and everything up to it. I would go into the hospital when it felt necessary and go from there. When the time came to pop our little girl out, I would do it normally, but with an epidural.

Cass said that no matter what was going on in heaven, he would be there for me. He was with me as I laid on the couch, my head in his lap. His left hand was on my large stomach and he softly rubbed it as our little girl moved around slightly. She didn't move around much, and Dr. Anderson said it's because _I_ haven't moved much. But I wasn't complaining. She also said that our little girl won't squirm after she's born.

Cass and I watched some reruns of a show that was made in the seventy's and snuggled almost all day. But of course, when we were finally comfortable, I had to pee. I groaned and waddled toward the bathroom to relieve my bladder. When I was done, I snuggled against Cass' side and threw a blanket around us. Cass said, "I don't like the fact that you urinate so much." I laughed and said, "Well, our little munchkin is stepping on my bladder, so unless you tell her to stay off of it, I'm gonna have to pee every hour." He didn't respond, so I put my left arm around his front. He put his left arm behind my back and traced the stretch marks on my side.

Dad came into the room with my phone in his hand. "Dean's on the phone and what's to talk to you." I smiled and grabbed my phone, thanking Dad. "Hey Dean," I said into my phone. "Hey Monkey, well I guess you're not being much of a monkey now, are ya? How's the twerp that's making you fat?" I couldn't hold back a laugh and said, "The twerp is fine and I wouldn't call it that. We found out the gender when I was twenty weeks."

Dean hummed and asked, "Really?" I responded, "If you were here, I'd say 'Say hello to your niece." Dean cheered loudly and said, "I knew it was gonna be a girl! I knew it! Ha!" I shook my head and said, "Alright 'Uncle Dean', have any name suggestions?" Dean hummed again. "Well…" He seemed to trail off. I smiled sadly and said, "We're definitely using Mary in there somewhere." I heard Dean give a light laugh. "Well, that's all I have right now." We talked for another five minutes and then hung up.

For some reason, Cass looked at the as if it offended him somehow. His brows were furrowed and he had a severe frown on his face. I looked at him confused. "You alright hon?" I asked him. He nodded slightly and said, "This makes no sense. Why would a man meet random women to try and find his future wife? That is no way to find a soul mate." Oh God, _The Bachelor _was on. I sighed and said, "It's fake Cass. Those relationships never last." He hummed and continued to look offended.

I didn't take long for Cass to make more comments about how the show was 'unrealistic and the man was betraying every woman around him'. I let him have his rant as I snuggled closer to him. When the episode was done, I was pretty much asleep. I felt Cass move from beside me, but soon picked me up. Our little girl decided to move around and get comfortable while Cass carried me to my room. The good thing was I was wearing one of my sports bras and some shorts. Once he set me down, I opened my eyes and pulled Cass down near my stomach. I knew he would want to listen to our baby girl move around.

He gently set his ear to my stomach. Our munchkin must have felt him because she started to move around. I felt Cass smile and say, "She's getting comfortable for a nap." I started to run my fingers through his hair as he listened for a bit longer. I fell asleep with my angel listening to our baby.

AN: Hi! I didn't forget about you guys. I have a bad flu with a migraine and as some people out there know, it's impossible to look at a computer screen with a migraine. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so I wrote this up quickly. Sorry if it isn't too good. Please review!


	33. Chapter 33 New Addition

**Month Nine**

I am officially thirty nine weeks today and I felt awful. I had been on bed rest for three weeks with nothing to do but watch TV. Dad lugged an old TV into my room and hooked it up for me. He would come in almost every hour and ask if I needed anything. My answer was either 'no' or 'something to eat, please'. Cass hadn't come down in almost a week and I was getting lonely. And worried. Luckily, Dean was going to come over today and stay for a few weeks. As if on cue, the telltale rumble of the Impala came from the yard.

I smiled and snuggled under the covers of my bed a little more. The rumble of the Impala stopped, a car door opened, then closed. Less than a minute later, the front door opened and muffled voices reached my ears. Sure enough, two sets of footsteps came up the stairs. The last time Dean saw me, I didn't even know I was pregnant. Now I'm fat and swollen. There was a hesitant knock at the door. I turned on my side to hide my bump from view and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Dean's head poked in. I couldn't help but smile. He looked well rested and much more alive. He walked in and leaned down to hug me. "Hey Gracie, how's my niece doing?" I smiled, rolled on my back, push the cover's down, and lifted my shirt. "Holy shit!" Dean said. Dad leaned against the door and laughed with me. "You sure there aren't ten in there?" I shook my head and said, "Dr. Anderson looked for more than one, but only one heartbeat came through." Dean nodded and put his hand lightly on my swollen belly.

The munchkin moved and kicked where Dean's hand was. His eyes widened slightly and I said, "She's saying hello." Dean laughed and rubbed the part of my stomach that was being pushed on. I cringed as she moved even more. I took a deep breath and let her move. It was really painful now. I turned on my side and lightly held my stomach. Dean crouched in front of me and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" Dad came over too.

An even more intense pain went through me and I gasped. Suddenly, my bed was wet by my legs. I looked down at my bed. It was way too much to be pee. Oh my God, my water broke. I started to shake. I was really scared now. Dad and Dean both gasped. Dean said in a stern voice, "Bobby, start the Impala and get whatever you need for the hospital." Luckily I packed a hospital bag yesterday. Dean put a hand behind my back and under my knees. When he lifted me, pain shot though my abdomen.

Dad ran out of the room and Dean carried me downstairs and out the door. He went over to the backseat of the Impala and bent his knees to reach the handle. He crouched in with me on his lap as Dad ran out with my bag and got in the car. He sped to Sioux Falls Hospital and parked haphazardly in a spot.

Another contraction went through my body and I groaned in pain. We all got out and Dean carried me inside. "I need some help!" He called out. Three nurses ran over and one had a wheelchair. Dean set me down in it and the nurse asked, "Did your water break?" I nodded, another contraction hit me. "How long ago sweetheart?"  
I groaned out, "About fifteen minutes ago." The nurse nodded and rolled me down the hall as I held my hurting stomach. I heard Dean yell, "She's my sister! I need to be with her!"

When the nurse rolled me into a room, she and two other nurses helped me change and get into bed. I said, "Tell my brother and Dad to call my boyfriend." The nurse nodded and said, "I'll go tell them now. They'll be able to come in once your OBGYN gets here and checks on you." I nodded and wiped the sweat from my forehead as she left. The only male nurse handed me a small towel and said, "You're in good hands." I nodded and said, "I have some major surgery here years ago. I know I'm in good hands." He smiled and put in an IV. He continued to hook me up to several monitors for myself and then attached a large probe type thing to my belly to get the baby's heartbeat.

Dr. Anderson came into the room and said, "Hi there Grace. How're you feeling?" I chuckled and said, "I've been better." A contraction hit and Dr. Anderson put some gloves on. "Okay, so you're having contractions about three to five minutes apart. Let me check how many centimeters dilated you are." She came to the end of the bed and put her hand between my legs. I pretended to be in a different place until she removed her hand and said, "Well, you're already about eight centimeters. I'd say another hour and you'll have a baby in your arms." I smiled and rubbed my stomach.

"Can my dad and brother come in?" Dr. Anderson nodded and said, "I'll get them now." I took a few deep breaths as I waited for them. Two sets of footsteps came down the hall and stopped by my door. Dean came in first and asked, "Hey, how you doing?" I sighed and said, "Alright. It could be worse." Dad came in and sat in the chair to my right and grabbed my hand. He grabbed the small towel from me and wiped my forehead.

I looked at Dean and asked, "Where's Cass?" Dean ran his hands down his face and grumbled, "I prayed Gracie, but he hasn't come down." I shook my head and almost yelled, "He promised he would be here Dean!" Dad squeezed my hand and turned to Dean. "Go outside and yell for him or something! This is his kid and he needs to be here for Grace." Dean nodded and left the room.

Thirty minutes later, I had informed Dad on what the plan was and what exactly was going to happen. Dr. Anderson came in with a tray and two nurses behind her. "Alright Grace, it's time for the epidural." I nodded and the nurses came over to help me sit up. After getting in position on the edge of the bed, Dr. Anderson looked at Dad, who was standing awkwardly in the corner. She said, "If you could hold her from the front that would be great. Give her some extra support." He grumbled and did as he was asked.

The hospital gown moved away from my spine and rubbing alcohol was wiped on. Dr. Anderson said, "Okay, you're going to feel a pressure in your back but whatever you do, don't move." In nodded and leaned into Dad a little more. There was a small prick in the center of my back and then a painful pressure. I clenched my jaw and groaned. "You're doing great Grace, just a few more seconds." I took a breath and waited for the pressure to go away. It did barely a minute later and I already felt numb.

Dad helped me lie back down and get comfortable. Dr. Anderson put on another pair of gloves and said, "Alright, let me check how dilated you are again." I spread my legs and let her do her thing. She pulled away and smiled. "Well, you're ten centimeters. How often are your contractions?" "About every three minutes." Dr. Anderson nodded and said, "Well, I think it's almost time to push that little munchkin out!"

I shook my head. "My boyfriend isn't here. He promised he would be here no matter what." At that moment, Dean walked in with cell phone in hand. He handed it to me and said, "It's Cass." I grabbed it and put it to my ear. "Cass? Where are you, why aren't you here?" I cried out with tears pouring down my cheeks.

Dad rubbed my shoulder and Dean sat in the chair on the other side of me. "Grace, I'm injured and still in heaven. If I come down, I will be in a coma-like state for days. I only need to rest for a few hours and then I can come down. You can do this Grace." I leaned back and put a hand over my eyes, trying to stop my tears. "We'll be waiting for you Cass. Be careful okay?" I heard Cass sigh on the other side of the line. "I love you Grace and I'm so sorry." "It's okay. Just come down alive huh?" I could almost hear Cass smile on the other side.

"I promise," Cass said softly. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I gave Dean his phone back and told him the plan. A contraction hit hard and I screamed. Dr. Anderson said, "Alright Grace, it's time to push. Your father and brother can stay if the like." Dad looked at me and I said, "You can go if you want. I know you don't like birth." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Since Cass is in a little stuck at the moment, I'm staying." "So am I," Dean said. I took a deep breath and said to Dr. Anderson, "I'm ready."

She got me into position and then got herself into position. "Alright, on the next contraction, I want you to push her out okay?" I nodded and said, "I'll try." Dad was on my left holding my hand, and Dean was on my right doing the same. I could feel a contraction coming, so I got ready to push. This one was hit harder than the others, so I pushed. "Perfect Grace! Just keep on pushing." She counted to ten and let me take a breath. I waited for the next one and pushed again.

On the fourth push, Dr. Anderson said, "She's almost here! The head is out. You just needs on more big push." I took a deep breath, put my head back on the pillow, and pushed. I squeezed Dad and Dean's hands like a vice and screamed.

There was a crying baby in the room. I raised my head and looked at Dr. Anderson. She stood up with a baby in her arms. She was pink with a mop of black hair on her head. I rested my head back and took a few deep breaths. Dad kissed my forehead and said, "Good job sweetheart." I smiled and squeezed his hand. Dr. Anderson came over with a bundle in her arms. "Congratulations," She said softly.

She leaned down and handed the bundle to me. I took my baby from her and set her against me. She was beautiful. Her face was pudgy and she had a button nose. Her eyes fluttered open and revealed green eyes just like mine. I smiled at her and looked at Dad. "Want to hold your granddaughter?" He looked nervous, but nodded. I handed her over and smiled as he held her. I looked over at Dean and smiled. He smiled back and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

Dr. Anderson had cleaned everything up and told me that I needed to push the afterbirth out. That only took about five minutes. About two hours later, I finished feeding my little girl and held her as she fell asleep. Dad and Dean went down to the cafeteria to get lunch and let me have some time to myself. There was a knock at the door and I looked up. Cass was standing there. I smiled and nodded him to come over. He slowly walked over and looked at the bundle in my arms.

Cass smiled. A real smile. He sat in the chair next to me and I said, "Congrats Daddy. Want to hold her?" He nodded and I handed our sleeping newborn over to him. He held her protectively, but carefully. He raised a hand and softly stroked her cheek. He looked at me and asked, "What have you named her?" I shook my head. "I wanted to wait for you," I whispered. "Do you have any ideas?" I asked him. He nodded. "What about your birth name?" He suggested. I smiled. "Middle name too?" I asked. He nodded.

I leaned over and kissed him. "Evangeline Rose Singer. I love it," I whispered. Cass kissed my forehead and said, "You need rest. I'll keep her safe." I nodded and settled into the pillows. I fell asleep with my angel holding our new baby girl.

AN: Thank you all for reading and please review. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I promise I will! Review!


	34. Chapter 34 The New Addition

I woke up to see Cass in the chair next to my bed holding our little girl, Evangeline. I smiled as he looked at her sleeping face and stroked her cheek with one long finger. She wiggled a bit and opened her big, green eyes to look at her dad. She blinked and made a gurgling noise. Cass started to hum a tune that I didn't recognize and Evangeline fell back asleep. "I think she's going to be a Daddy's girl," I whispered. Cass looked up and grinned. He got up from his seat and handed me Evangeline. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened again and she stretched. She started to whimper and tears formed in her bright eyes. I pulled down my hospital gown and let her latch onto my breast for her next meal.

She started to eat with no problem and the nurse came in. She smiled and said, "Well, I was going to remind you that it was time for her next meal, but it seems that you already figured it out." I nodded and said, "I know newborns eat every two to three hours and she started to whimper." The nurse nodded and said, "You are going to be a perfect mother. I think you're almost ready to be discharged. Dr. Anderson just wants to give you her birth certificate and other papers for you." I smiled and thanked her before she left. I turned to Cass and asked, "What name did you give for the birth certificate?" Cass smiled and said, "Castiel Winchester." I chuckled and looked at Evangeline. "Should we give her a nickname?" I asked. "Evie," Cass said without hesitation. I nodded and agreed.

Evie finished eating and burped on her own. Cass chuckled and smiled. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Anderson came in the room. She smiled and said, "Hi there. How is little Evangeline doing?" "Perfect," I replied. Dr. Anderson handed Cass a manila envelope. "This has everything you need in it. It has her birth certificate, pamphlets, and a few other things. You can leave any time you want, just check into the nurse's station so that you can sign the release forms." We said our thanks and goodbye's to Dr. Anderson. Cass opened the folder and pulled out Evie's birth certificate.

Cass looked it over and said, "She's twenty-one inches long and weighs just over nine pounds." I looked down at her and smiled. "She's a big girl. I was pudgy when I was young too." Cass put the certificate back in the folder and came over to me. "Would you like to get dressed so that we can go home? I can hold Evie." I smiled and thought that he was making an excuse to hold her, but I handed her over and pulled my bag out from under the bed. I slowly got dressed in my normal clothes. There was a knock at the door. Dad and Dean walked in and saw me dressed and ready to go. I noticed that Dad was carrying an empty carrier for Evie to use on the ride home. I smiled at our little family and finished getting ready.

We got home fairly quickly and quickly got settled inside. Dean was pacing around the room holding Evangeline, humming 'Highway to Hell'. I sat next to Cass on the couch and laid my head on his lap. Dad was leaning against his desk and said to Dean, "Why the hell are you humming that song to a newborn?" Dean stopped humming and looked at Dad. "She's gonna be hearing a lot of the classics growing up, so why not start now?" I shook my head and said, "No… she's going to be listening to baby songs and watching Disney movies, not listening to Led Zeppelin and watching 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'. We all chuckled and continued to watch Dean sway around to room, holding Evie and helping her stay asleep.

My little family was all I needed now. Although, there is one person missing from the family. Sam. Evie started to fuss in Dean's arms so he immediately came over to me and handed me the pudgy little baby wrapped like a burrito in her pink blanket. I stroked her face and unwrapped her. Right away we all smelled something foul. "Oh!" Dad and Dean cried out at the same time. Cass was unfazed by the smell. Figures. I got up and went over to the changing table in the kitchen that Dad got out from the attic. Evangeline settled as I changed her diaper. Cass came over and looked over my shoulder.

"Am I going to have to do that?" He asked softly. I smiled and said, "Maybe, but I know that you'll need to go back to heaven soon. I don't want you to worry about us. Just come when you can and if something happens, I'll pray. Alright?" Cass nodded and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back and leaned my forehead against his. I kept my eyes closed and said, "Be careful." I felt Cass nod and kiss my forehead. He pulled back, so I opened my eyes. He leaned down to Evie and lightly kissed her forehead. "Don't keep your mother up at night and be good to her," Cass whispered. He kissed me again and flew off.

I picked up Evie and walked back into the living room. "Where's Cass?" Dean asked. "He left. He didn't want to, but I told him it was fine." Dean nodded and plopped on the couch. I smiled and swayed with Evie in my arms. This moment was perfect.

AN: There is a picture on my profile of what Cass and Grace's baby looks like. I will update when I can, although it may take a while. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
